My Doctor Who: Series 1
by voiceofreason99
Summary: The Doctor meets new companions in an adventure across centuries. They battle a brutal Victorian surgeon with the Paternoster gang, a mind altering enemy with UNIT's help, a galactic terrorist threat in a garden complex and mountains that hide a deadly secret! An old foe's deadly plot may be too much for the Doctor. What is River hiding? Will they escape the trap? Please review! :)
1. Sasha - Part 1

**_I do not own Doctor Who, it is in the hands of the genius Steven Moffat. This Doctor Who series is made of 6 stories, each with a different story line, and I hope you enjoy reading them. As this is my first, I hope you will review this, even for just one chapter as it would mean a lot to get feedback. This is set after the eventual departure of Clara, so there may be spoilers for episodes up until Time of the Doctor. Enjoy, and please review!_**

* * *

The Doctor mourned Clara. He had never slept, and he had found it even harder. No longer were his nights spent saving civilisations and battling monsters, he just mourned. He'd retreated to his TARDIS; safe from giving in to companionship.

* * *

"You've let them slide again, Parker!" Captain Rippon barked at Officer Sasha Parker, his face pink, as it usually was. He was like a pig - the loose folds of his chin flapping about. "This is the third murder in a month, and you have no arrests! What am I going to say to the media? A Police Woman in my command . . ."

"Police Officer," Sasha corrected, refusing to back down to her moron of a boss.

"I don't care, sweetheart . . ."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't use that term," Sasha interrupted. "I may be one of the few women at this station, but please treat me with some form of respect."

"Listen, sweetheart. I want a murderer in bars by the end of the week, or you're fired, sweetheart."

"Sir . . ."

"No, Parker, I don't have the patience for one of your silly corrections. I want an arrest and I want it now!"

"I'll be complaining to my superior."

"I am your superior! You show little to no results, you hand me sloppy paperwork and I don't like your attitude. If there were no rules against unfair dismal, I'd have you on a London curb, begging for money in a plastic McDonalds cup! One more slip-up and you're out. Am I crystal clear?"

Sash gulped, resisting to suppress a comment on the crystal clear quality of the sweat on his brow. "Understood."

* * *

Sasha would often retreat to the internet after an argument with her boss. She combed her bushy black hair, ordered a curry and searched the internet. 403 views on her blog. It hadn't changed since yesterday. The comments were supportive, as usual, and many had taken the time to share their own experiences.

Claire arrived later that evening with a bag of popcorn and the latest Hollywood nonsense on DVD, some Rom-Com with a clichéd title. Claire and Sasha could be mistaken for sisters – bushy black hair, dark skin, quite tall, and the same jeans-jacket-top clothing style. Sasha loved her clothes. Skinny jeans that tucked into her ankle high shoes, and on this occasion, a blue shirt and a black, leather jacket. Not real leather, however.

"What do I keep telling you? Don't argue with your boss, especially if he has the power to put you in jail," Claire said, diving into the popcorn bowl.

"But he's a complete pig! He's not on this case. The murderer left no DNA, no evidence, nothing! I can't make an arrest, but it's as if he's forcing me to arrest someone for the sake of it. I can't stand it, Claire."

"Him, or the job? I told you when we were younger, but you didn't listen to be because you were the A grade student. I told you, 'the only reason you want to be an officer is because of Alec', but you didn't listen."

"Don't bring Alec into this!" Sasha snapped.

"I'm telling you the truth and you still won't listen," Claire said. "How's the blog then?"

"403 views. No-one's seen him, but more people asking for help and support."

"Don't give up. On the news there was that story about that brunette girl - she disappeared without a trace and then arrived back a week about without a clue what had happened. Well, she did, but didn't tell the police anything. They gave up quickly on the case as well; I'm sure there must be some cover up."

"What can I tell them – I'm not an expert?"

"Then find an expert," Claire suggested. Sasha looked up from the popcorn bowl. "Here's a number," Claire began, "for an expert – the expert. Trust me. This guy has helped twenty people with similar problems last year. He disappeared for a short while, but I've kept his number. Call him. He'll help you."

Sasha looked suspicious. Reluctantly, she took the number from her friend, trusting her, and typed the number into her phone. It rang out for a moment. Eventually a man answered:

"Hello? How did you get this number? Who is this?"

"I'm Sasha Parker. I'm looking for someone who can help me. Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"I need you to help me, and I'm desperate. I can't talk right now, the first snog in the movie is about to start, but can we meet tomorrow to talk. Midday in town at _Papa's Coffee Stop_. You are from London, right?"

"No. I'm from Gallifrey."

"Is that a Scottish island? You sound Scottish."

"I am not Scottish!"

"Your accent isn't agreeing mate. Will this affect the bill?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy tomorrow. Find someone else to help you. I'm done with helping people. It never ends well."

"Listen, mate!" Sasha announced, disturbing Claire from the movie, "I'm up to my neck and I need help. I've had a day from hell and it's only set to get worse. Turn up tomorrow or, God help me, I will be the number one suspect in my own murder case! See you at twelve!" Sasha cried, ending the call and throwing her phone to the floor.

"You missed the snog," Claire sighed. "I would rewind it but I love the next scene."

"It's a topless one isn't it."

"Oh yes," Claire grinned, her eyes blazing with excitement. "Mr Thompson, you'll be in my steamy dreams tonight."

* * *

The next day was dismal and grey. Rain tumbled on London like cushioned bullets. Sasha slurped her smoothie, sat by the window of a coffee shop. She stared out into the rain outside, waiting for the Scottish man to arrive. People on the other side of the glass ran like mice, shielding each other under their dark coats and umbrellas, hurrying to meetings in the inner city and capturing pictures on their cameras, on student tours from every corner of the world.

"You must be Sasha!" Sasha turned around. A grey hair man in a dark blue coat, white shirt and black, polished shoes had sat down. But he wasn't sat by Sasha, he sat by an attractive woman several tables along from her. He kissed the woman on the cheek. "We spoke on the phone yesterday. You were quite cross so I purposely came late as a form of punishment, but now that that's over let's get started. Can I have a black coffee? You'll have to buy; I don't carry money."

Sasha coughed, trying to draw the man's attention, but he didn't notice.

"So what was the problem? Too much fake tan I see – you must be from Essex, or are part of the Blathereen family. I suspect the first is more likely. Apologies."

It was at that moment that a large chested, tall, black haired man arrived beside the attractive woman's table. "Are you harassing my girlfriend?" he asked sternly.

"Your girlfriend?" the Scottish man wondered. "Ah, I see the confusion. I was merely helping your lady friend with her troubles."

"Get away from my girlfriend!" the tall man said, turning red.

"Sorry, sorry," Sasha announced, jumping out of her seat. "This man's with me," she said, gesturing to the Scottish man.

"He's a bit old for you, isn't he?" the black haired man frowned.

"Of course not!" Sasha cried. "He's . . . My granddad."

"Susan?" the Scottish man asked her.

"Sasha," she corrected. "Sorry about this, he wonders off sometimes. He's on a spectrum." Sasha dragged the Scottish man over to her table, avoiding the stern looks from the couple several tables away. "Thank you for coming. I thought you weren't going to."

"You didn't sound like the sort of person I should cross at the time," the man replied.

"I'm Sasha, as you know. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"I know, but Doctor who?"

"Ah," the Doctor smiled, "I do love that question."

"Doctor who?" Sasha asked again.

"Just the Doctor."

"Seriously? No surname?"

"Just: the Doctor."

"Medical doctor, or PhD doctor."

"I'm not entirely sure. I probably had a PhD at some point, and I'm not sure whether saving lives makes me a doctor or just lucky."

"I'll take that as a yes for both," Sasha grinned, drinking her smoothie. "Liking the suit. Very . . . Mature."

"Why, thank you!" the Doctor grinned. "I like your hair. I have a friend with curls like that, but blonde."

"Is she nice?"

"Well, she tried to kill me, went to prison and is almost certainly a psychopath - pretty decent on the hole."

"Oh," Sasha gulped, nearly choking on her smoothie. "She sounds interesting. A bit of a rebel then?"

"The very worst," the Doctor grinned, then immediately grew serious. "So, this problem?"

"Yes, right. My brother, Alec, is missing. I need help to find him. Alec Parker was his full name," Sasha explained, her expression dropping considerably.

"Have you checked his room?"

"He's not hiding, Doctor!"

"Checked for evidence!" the Doctor corrected her. "Looked through his emails? Called the police?" the Doctor wondered, looking sympathetic.

"He disappeared in 2004, he didn't have an email account and I don't live in the same house anymore. And I am the police, but every other Officer gave up at the time."

"What was he like? How would you describe your brother?"

Sasha smiled, the way anyone does when they remember their childhood. "Alec was . . ."

* * *

"A bloody nightmare!" Alec screamed, smacking the side of his computer. He was 14, sat in his bedroom on the morning of August 1st 2004.

"What is?" Sasha asked, appearing at the top of the stairs. She was 15.

"This thing. It keeps on crashing!"

"Then use it less."

"You sound so much like Mum."

"She's was smart woman; she was right."

* * *

"And when did he go missing?" the Doctor asked.

"August 1st 2004. It was at our cousin's wedding reception. It was a beautiful manor house, out in the country, owned by this rich Frenchman. Alec had annoyed our cousin months before, so he suggested the house as a way of saying sorry," Sasha began. "He was always sweet like that - advising holiday destinations and which plays to see. Always in the know."

* * *

"Get ready, Alec," Sasha moaned. "The wedding is in an hour and you've made no attempt to get ready!"

"Neither have you."

"Have you taken a look?" Sasha added. Alec finally looked up, seeing his sister in a beautiful yellow dress and her hair made-up for the occasion.

"Ah," Alec sighed. "I'll get my suit now then."

The wedding reception was loud and boisterous and colourful. Pink and yellow balloons wandered throughout the countryside hall the party was held in, and the glitter ball, streamers and coloured lights drowned the room in a kaleidoscope of madness. Pop songs were blasted through every corridor as the romance turned to a wild party.

"I hate this," Alec groaned, sat by a table of cocktail sausages and strawberry trifle.

"I love it!" Sasha screamed over the music, dancing between by the guests. "You always have been boring."

"I, oh big sister, am not boring. Your obnoxiously big head blinds you from everything nowadays. You are the boring one."

"Alec!" she cried, stomping her foot. "Don't ruin my special day!"

"You are aware that you're not actually the bride?" Alec teased.

* * *

"What was he like?" the Doctor asked.

Sasha smiled. "He was a . . ."

* * *

"Complete spanner! Dad won't let me go even though he knows I hate all of this!" Alec groaned.

"Just enjoy the party!" Sasha smiled.

"No thanks. I gonna go to the toilet. I'll be back in a moment. You're the only sane person in this family I know, and I never thought I'd be saying that." Alec left the dance floor, heading upstairs where the house was very glamorous, with its red carpet and paintings in golden frames. The family that owned the house were very rich.

* * *

"Was he ever in trouble?" the Doctor asked.

"No. He never did anything wrong."

"Seriously; a teenage boy that never got in trouble? Not even at school?"

"No. From what we knew, he was never up to anything. Just a quiet boy."

* * *

Alec looked around him, making sure he couldn't be seen. When he was sure he wasn't being watched, he took a bag from behind a plant pot, opening it to reveal a bungee cord. He attached one end to himself then to the window ledge. He punched his fist against the fire alarm, letting its wails cover the sound of the smashing glass of the window he jumped out of. Wind rippled across Alec as he tumbled through the air. As the cord tightened, he reached the ground, where he lifted a nail and a hammer from behind a patch of shrubbery. Then he was lifted, pulled through a window on the third floor of the house. He landed on the red carpet inside as he unhooked the cord and let it slither upward to where the other end was attached.

* * *

"And you're certain he was never in any trouble?" the Doctor made certain.

"Very sure," Sasha confirmed.

* * *

Alec was in a locked room, for a good reason. A large glass cabinet stood in front of him, holding a jewelled crown on a cushion. As the locks on the door were undone from the outside, Alec got to work. He steadied the nail in place, then hit it over and over with the hammer until the glass crumbled and shattered to his feet. The door burst open and in walked three large bodyguards in black suits. Alec placed the crown on his head and winked. They watched with awe as he then jumped out the gaping hole in the window, disappearing into the panicking reception beneath.

* * *

"Sasha Parker, you must be a very bad Police Woman to not notice the obvious," the Doctor smiled.

"Police Officer. And what did I miss?" Sasha frowned.

"Alec was a liar," the Doctor announced.

"My brother's been missing for ten years, have some respect," Sasha said.

"Boys who never get in trouble are always hiding the worst secrets."

"Do you ever get in trouble?"

"Yes," the Doctor grinned, "all the time. But I have massive secrets as well."

"What? Stop making this all up? Are you actually an expert in finding missing people?"

"Is there even such a thing?"

"Yes! That's why I called you!"

"Then you, my dear, are deeply misled."

"As I am beginning to realise. Can you find him?" Sasha pleaded.

"Of course," the Doctor smiled. Then his face dropped. "But only this once. No more favours after this; I put it behind me."

"Put what behind you?"

"Companionship. I don't want that life anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I travel. I used to travel with a friend or two, but I don't anymore. It never goes well."

"How come?"

"Because I can't be trusted."

"Not even for one favour."

"Maybe. And that's all I'm allowing."

"Then let's start." Sasha smiled, clapping her hands in anticipation.

"We'll have to get a lift," the Doctor said, straightening his coat as he jumped from his seat. "I've got a good ride, if you want to follow."

"Of course," Sasha agreed, putting her smoothie on the table and joining the Doctor as he left the coffee shop. "What've you got?"

"It's called: the TARDIS."

The Doctor led Sasha outside into the rain. They ran, hiding under their coats, through the damp and the grey. Eventually, they turned a corner onto a market street, where food was sold from large pans and traders who spoke with every tongue. On the street stood a tall blue Police box.

"Come on," the Doctor gestured.

"Into there?" Sasha grimaced. "It's a tiny wooden box. Sorry for presuming, but by a good ride, I thought you meant a Ferrari or some private jet."

"This is the TARDIS," the Doctor smiled. "It's better than any of those."

"You must be confusing me with a gullible idiot," Sasha said, pulling a face.

"Oh," the Doctor groaned. "Come if you want." He took a key from his pocket and opened the doors to the TARDIS. There was a blue light as he stepped inside.

Sasha couldn't see the Doctor once he entered. She was slightly confused. He had disappeared inside the box, and she was sure she had seen something inside. Curiously, she pushed open the TARDIS doors and entered.

It was brilliant. She stepped from a damp street into a room which blazed with blue light. The Doctor leant against a hexagonal column in the centre, pressing buttons and looking at the screen which hung from it. The room was giant. It was as if the inside was pushed into the outside.

"What?" Sasha gulped.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," the Doctor explained. "Don't get used to this; it's a one way trip for you."

"But . . .? This is . . ." Sasha stuttered. She left the TARDIS. On the outside it was still a small blue Police Box. She searched every side of it, but nothing could explain it. "That is weird," she screamed, jumping back inside. "How did you make the outside smaller?"

The Doctor frowned. "Couldn't you just say the usual line; it would make my day."

"What line?" Sasha asked, stepping further into the TARDIS, inspecting it was awe and amazement.

"You know. _It's bigger on the outside!_"

"Yes, but it's smaller on the outside and I want to know how," Sasha asked again, flicking a switch on the console.

"No! Don't do that!" the Doctor cried pulling her away. "You'll put a dent on the 12th century."

"You can't dent a century. You don't make any sense."

"You can't understand the simplest of things!" the Doctor replied. "Come on. If you want to find Alec, don't touch another button. Now tell me, where and when did he disappear?"

"Gloucester House, Oxford, England, 1st August 2004. But why does it matter?"

"This is a time and space machine, weren't you listening?"

"What? How is that possible?"

"I travel through space and time. It's my hobby. Now hold on to something."

"Why?" Sasha cried.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride!" the Doctor smiled with a glimmer in his eye, as the TARDIS was thrown to a side as it tumbled through time and space.


	2. Sasha - Part 2

Alec staggered to his feet. He was confused. All he knew was that he was jumping out a window in 2004 at one moment, and was suddenly somewhere else in the next. Where was he? He was in a cell, he knew that. But it wasn't a police cell. It was a white room, with golden spheres on the walls. His leg was numb, tightened by the chain around it. The room was cold, and in the centre of the large, empty room he felt exposed. "Hello?" Alec called. "Is anyone here?"

"Yes," a voice called.

Alec could see her, the girl that called, through a spherical hole in the wall. She was the same age as Alec, 14, and had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello," Alec stuttered. "Who are you? I'm Alec, Alec Parker."

"I'm Shannon, Shannon Taylor. Hello Alec," Shannon smiled.

"Where are we?" Alec asked.

"Not a clue," Shannon replied, "and if I did I would've tried to escape by now."

"Ok then, why are we here?"

"Good question! You are smart. Don't know that either. I was walking my dog and suddenly I was here. I miss that dog. I miss my mum as well. Where were you?"

"I was . . . In the middle of an important job."

"Anything to do with that crown?" Shannon asked, pointing to the crown which was at Alec's feet.

"Ah, right. I was kind of . . . Stealing it, basically. But for the right reasons."

"And what reason is that?"

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm a child agent."

"After all I've been through, that's very believable. Actually . . . No, not really. I'm not _that _gullible."

"It's not any crown; it's one of the crown jewels. The crown was stolen in 2004 and was found a week later on eBay. All connections converged on Franco Olivier, and I was sent to get the crown back. The crown was being kept at Gloucester House, which was where my cousin's wedding reception was being held, as I had planned."

"EBay?" Shannon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. That's modern theft for you."

"Seriously? I would've thought there'd be some sort of underground communicate system which leaks British artefacts into Hong Kong. Now _that _sounds like a James Bond story! What's next? Holograms on watches, tunnelling under America, invisible space ships? Along with teenage spies, let me guess?"

"Hey, the plan worked . . . Until I appeared here. I'm not sure how."

"Was there a white light?"

"Yes. That blinding light that seems to swallow you. You too, I'm guessing?"

"Yep," Shannon nodded. "I thought I'd stepped on a bomb or something, even if that does sound ridiculous."

Alec looked over himself - he was no longer in the suit he had worn at the party. Both he and Shannon were in grey boiler suits, like prisoners, in a way. "What happened to my clothes?"

"The staff took them. Sorry if that suit was expensive; it's probably been burnt."

"When did they take my clothes?"

"When you were asleep."

"Asleep?"

"You've been out cold for about two weeks now, maybe more or less, it's hard to tell in this place."

"Two weeks!" Alec gasped. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know."

"Then estimate."

"Four months!" Shannon snapped. "Four months waiting in this room, on my own. It's cold at night. It's hot in these bloody clothes. There's nothing to do so I speak to whoever's in the cell next to me, but even then they'll be taken at some point or another. Four months of my life- wasted!"

"That's horrible," Alec gasped.

"Don't! Don't act like you know. You've only been here for two weeks, and you were asleep! Do you know what I did for those weeks? Nothing. Nothing but sit and watch you because there was nothing else. Does that sound like fun to you? No! It wasn't!"

There was a knock at the cell door as it swung open. Alec crawled to the edge of the room.

"Don't worry," Shannon whispered, obviously a little scared herself. "Shush. Stay quiet."

"Who is it?"

"Best behaviour Alec, or he'll punish you. But don't worry, it'll only be Mr Derbyshire."

* * *

The TARDIS landed with little grace, wheezing and groaning. Sasha staggered back to her feet after being flung to the floor, gasping in excitement. "I love your ship. Have we landed?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "it's 2004 at your cousin's wedding reception."

Sasha smiled, running out of the TARDIS doors. It had landed outside the large manor the reception was held at, in the cold and dark, watching as the party within. The party was in full swing, wild with colour and dancing relatives. The night was dark, lit faintly by the moon, and was cold. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "We've travelled in time! It's 2004. Look, over there, that's Auntie Agnes, and Uncle Donovan. Jesus! That's Meredith, our old neighbour; she had a stroke last year and died. She's still alive, she's still here!"

"Don't dwell on it," the Doctor advised, closing the TARDIS door behind him as he stepped onto the dance floor. "She's still dead."

"But, I suppose, no-one's ever dead. Not for you at least. You can go back in time and save anyone you want. Could we do it? Could we warn them not to go on the motorway at three pm on Saturday the 13th of March, or that eating anymore fast food will give them diabetes? Could we at least warn Meredith; I owe her everything?"

"No, Sasha, we can't. No matter how hard it is, you should never alter your own past, as it could have untold consequences in the future. This is your personal past we're in, so we can only watch. Don't change a single thing or everything could will wrong!"

"But she's not going to destroy the world, or because Prime Minister. She's just a sweet, kind woman. What's the harm in saving her?"

"Chaos theory, Sasha. On small change will become a domino line, and who knows what will happen at the end."

"So I can't even leave a leaflet in her car for a gym? That could be all it'll take."

"No!" the Doctor snapped. "I knew it was a risk bringing you here. Don't touch a thing! Don't speak or make eye contact. Take this as a serious warning."

"Ok, ok. I get the message. So this is like the butterfly? Step on my past and my future will change."

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed. "And don't be seen either. You should just blend in with the party, but don't interact with Alec or yourself."

"Ok." Sasha breathed to calm herself. "So, where do we go? Do we find Alec?"

"That'll be a good start," the Doctor said. "Can you remember where he went?"

"He said he went to the toilet, then the fire alarm went off. It was then that we realised he was missing."

"But there wasn't any fire?"

"No. Someone had set off an alarm on the fourth floor," Sasha remembered.

"How do we get to the fourth floor?" the Doctor asked.

"The steps over there."

The Doctor followed Sasha into the hall, where it was considerably warmer, then up the steps, taking them to the fourth floor, to the red carpets and the golden framed paintings. "Look, over here," the Doctor said, pointing at a black bag behind a plant pot.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"A bungee cord," the Doctor announced, opening the bag. "It's an MI5 bungee cord as well."

"Whose is it?"

"Who do you think?" the Doctor smiled. Footsteps approached. "Quick in here!" the Doctor decided, pulling Sasha into a small room on the corridor. The Doctor squinted through the crack in the door, watching a 14 year old boy open the bag behind the plant pot. "I can see him. I can see Alec."

"Move up! Let me see him!"

"Shush!" the Doctor whispered. "He can't know we're here."

"But . . ."

"No." The Doctor insisted.

Sasha squirmed, stuck face-to-face with the Doctor in what had appeared to be a cleaner's cupboard, standing in a slightly damp bucket.

"He's . . ." the Doctor trailed off.

"What's he doing?" Sasha persisted.

"Quick, look at this," the Doctor said, pulling Sasha out of the cupboard to watch Alec jump out of the window. The fire alarm wailed.

"What?" Sasha gasped, peering over the edge of the window as Alec was flung back into a window a floor below them. "He's not MI5?"

"Oh, he definitely is!" the Doctor smiled. "Now that is cool."

"Come on, Doctor. He landed on the third floor, let's go after him!" Sasha declared, grabbing the Doctor's arm and pulling him down the stairs.

"Stop it! That's my job! I do the arm grabbing!" the Doctor complained as they stumbled onto the third floor. "Which room? Did you see?"

"I'm not sure . . . No, it was this one!" Sasha realised, pointing at the room ahead of them.

"Go to the room beside it. We can't disturb what's going on," the Doctor said, heading into the room next to the one Sasha had suggested.

Sasha and the Doctor stumbled into the room. It was a bedroom, with a large red duvet and many ornaments. The Doctor opened a window and climbed out of it onto a ledge.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Sasha called.

"Shush!" the Doctor whispered. "I'm trying to see what's going on."

The Doctor climbed as far out as he could, peering his head across to the next room. Carefully, he leaned out, not daring to peer down at the ground below. The Doctor steadied himself on the window ledge, grasping tightly. He watched as Alec broke the glass cabinet and took the crown, then as the three guards entered. A gasp escaped the Doctor as Alec fell from the window, but there was something else. A tall man with a bald head and a black suit stepped to the window and held a silver device in his hand. The bald man pressed a button on it. Suddenly, Alec's body faded out of existence in bright light. "Get me a camera!" the Doctor called. Sasha handed him her phone. Holding tightly, the Doctor steadied his hand, and captured the image of the bald man.

The two of them hurried to the TARDIS, not looking at any guests to avoid being caught there any longer. Sasha found it hard, too tempted to greet an old friend and grab a slice of cake, which she eventually did. Vanilla.

"Who was he?" Sasha asked, finishing the cake slice. "Who was that man with the silver thing?"

"I don't know; that's why I took the picture," the Doctor explained, before disassembling Sasha's phone to get to the memory card.

"Be careful, Doctor. I've got a good contract so don't break it!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," the Doctor said, accidentally snapping the screen into several pieces. "Ah, right," he sighed.

"Urgh!" Sasha groaned. "You're getting me a new phone, and a good one."

A little more carefully, the Doctor inserted the memory card into the TARDIS console and pulled the monitor towards himself. Up came the image of the man, along with a string of letters and numbers. "I'm searching for a man with this face." The monitor beeped and a second image appeared, a clearer image of the man.

"Who is it, Doctor?" Sasha asked curiously, stepping towards the monitor to get a closer look.

"Mr Anthony Derbyshire, from Earth in the 24th century. He's a trader. He owns a warehouse at the Liverpool Docks."

"He's taken Alec to the 24th century? Why?"

"I don't know," the Doctor sighed. "Let's find out!" he announced, throwing a lever as the TARDIS wheezed and disappeared from 2004.

* * *

"Hello, Mr Parker, I hope you are comfortable," Mr Derbyshire smiled, handing Alec a sandwich on a plate with salad on the side. The man was foul! His teeth were crooked and his breath was like a Victorian sewage system. His hands were as white as snow; Alec could feel the cold radiating off of him.

"Who are you?" Alec demanded.

"I'm Mr Derbyshire."

"I know your name, but who really are you?"

"I come from the 24th century. You are also in the 24th century at this moment," he explained, his voice cool and sinister.

"Where am I?" Alec asked, taking the sandwich but not eating it. "And what do you mean: 24th century? It doesn't make sense."

"You're in a cell, I thought you would've realised with such a high IQ. And this really is the 24th century, even though it may be hard to believe."

"Why am I here?"

"Ah, that is a little more complicated. I will explain, but not quite yet," Mr Derbyshire grinned, heading back out the door.

"Has he told you anything?" Alec asked Shannon once Mr Derbyshire had gone.

"Not a word," Shannon sighed. "We're not the only ones here, you know. There are hundreds of children in this place. Sam used to be in the very cell you're in now. He was nice, a little weird though."

"What happen to Sam?" Alec asked, worrying inside.

"He was taken one night. I've asked Mr Derbyshire but he didn't tell me anything."

"Has anyone ever got out?" Alec asked.

"Nope. I wouldn't bother trying."

"Now _that _is a lazy attitude. Come on. We're going to get out of here."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, I bet no-one expected an MI5 agent," Alec smiled. From his trouser pocket he took a nail, and used it to pick at the lock which bound his leg to the wall. It worked! Alec freed himself and went straight to the door with the crown in his hand, as the lock snapped open.

"Where are you going?" Shannon called.

"I'm coming for you!" Alec replied, his face alight with happiness.

"You'd better," Shannon laughed.

Alec shut the cell door behind him and arrived at a long corridor. It was dark and damp, covered with golden spheres and hexagons. It was harder to get into Shannon's cell; the door had no handle or knob, and it wouldn't open.

"Alec?"

"I don't know how to open it," Alec gasped, confused and irritated by the conundrum. "How does Mr Derbyshire open it?"

"He just walks in," Shannon called from the other side of the door.

"Hold on, I'll try and catch a lock or something," Alec decided. He took the nail and scraped it along the edge of the door, trying to find a lock in it. He tried on the other side as well. It caught something. Alec pressed hard against it, waiting for it to snap. There was a crushing sound from within the door, and it rolled upwards. As the door reached the top, a siren wailed down the corridor, and a light glowed a brilliant red.

"Hurry!" Shannon panicked.

Alec hurried beside her, picking the lock on her leg open. Alec grabbed Shannon and pulled her from the floor of her cell. A darkened silhouette appeared on the corridor wall, growing larger as it moved ever closer. The two of them ran, as fast as they could, like bullets down the corridor in the opposite direction of the approaching silhouette.

* * *

The TARDIS landed. Sasha stepped out into a dark room, a room full of levers and screens and controls. There was a glimmer of green light, but nothing else. She was scared, but she didn't show it. "Doctor?" she called. "Is he here? Will Alec be here?"

"He should be," the Doctor said, stepping beside Sasha, closing the TARDIS door behind him. "This is Earth in the 24th century. We're at an old storage base, but I suspect it's being used for other purposes now," he added, inspecting the controls and monitors.

"Why here?" Sasha asked. "Of all the places to take Alec, why here? When he first went missing, everyone thought that he was a runaway; that he was hiding something. The police, after a month or two, suspected that he was dead, but our family still believed that he was alive. If I could go back and prove everybody wrong, I would do. I set up a blog, asked for people to help me, but I only got more people crying at me and sharing there sympathy. What does it help? What does it help to cry when you don't do anything to look? But I'm right! I always knew I was! Alec is alive and that's all that matters."

"Shut up a moment," the Doctor groaned.

"I'm sorry? Do you not have any social skills?" Sasha remarked, taken aback by the Doctor's rudeness.

"I'm trying to think. I wasn't aware I needed social skills for that."

"These friends of yours, the ones you travel with, why do they leave you? Is it because you're always this rude to them. All this time travelling, is it all just an act? Behind all that mystery and adventure, is there just an old man that thinks the world revolves around him and his massive intellect?"

"Don't talk about my companions!" the Doctor snapped, a tear building in his eye. "I can't help it that they go; I don't want them to. And yes, maybe I am just an act, but it's an act that saves lives, and it saves people. This is what I do, Sasha! I travel in time to save anyone I can, and I take companions with me. Do you know why? Because I'm lonely! I can't help it that I grow old and miserable; doesn't everybody else at some point? I'm not perfect. I'm not a hero. I'm just someone that tries their best to save who they can because I can't do anything else! This, Sasha, is what I always do. I save people. When I can't save people, especially the people I love, it hurts. It hurts so much that I give up on the universe, I turn my back to it because, in my eyes, it's failed me. But I always give in. This is me giving in. One day, this will come to an end, and I'll be miserable again. I don't to ever have to feel this pain, but I always give in to it. And I've done it again!"

Sasha rushed over to the Doctor, immediately saddened, and holding his limp hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Doctor," she apologised. "But it don't understand – _this will end_. What is _this_?"

"You and me, in the TARDIS," the Doctor sighed. "I will always give in to an adventure," the Doctor smiled, as wide and humble as possible, holding a silver key in his hand for Sasha to see. "This adventure with you and me. Will you take part in it? One chance – choose well."

Sasha smiled. "You're asking me to travel with you, like all those companions of yours. Yes. Yes, of course I will," she grinned, glowing with happiness.

"Then enjoy it. Enjoy every moment!" the Doctor smiled, wrapping the TARDIS key in Sasha's hand. "Welcome to the TARDIS, Officer Parker."


	3. Sasha - Part 3

The Doctor and Sasha looked at a screen in the dark room, searching the through surveillance camera footage one after the other.

"There's hundreds of them here," Sasha gasped, watched children in cells through each camera view. "Can you hear that? There's an alarm," she added, hearing the wailing siren.

"And see who set it off," the Doctor smiled.

Sasha peered at the screen, and there, Alec and Shannon ran through the corridors of the building, the crown rattling in his hand. "Oh my God. He hasn't changed. Not on bit. I still remember that exact face after ten years. Who's she? Trust him to get a girlfriend this quick!"

"Ha!" the Doctor laughed. "This is all new for him. He must've been here for only a couple of hours, maybe days if he was sleeping. Non-capsulated time travel over this distance can scramble your head if you're not lucky."

"Come on then, let's get him!" Sasha cried leaping back into the TARDIS. "Come on, Doctor! He's being chased; we have to hurry!"

"Yes, of course," the Doctor called, following her in the TARDIS. "I suspect it'd be quicker on foot, you know."

"Yeah, but you've got a time machine. _Quicker _has no meaning. Get in Granddad!"

"You just contradicted yourself."

"I'm under stress, give me a break!"

* * *

"Run!" Shannon screamed, steering past corners, hand-in-hand with Alec. "Mr Derbyshire is following us!"

"I know! There's a reason I'm running!" Alec shouted. They twisted through corridors, and swerved around corners, followed from footsteps coming from behind them. Alec stopped.

"What? What is it?" Shannon asked, pulling Alec closer in fear.

"The footsteps," Alec gasped, "there's more than just one set." He was right. Footsteps and silhouettes approached from every corridor and corner surrounding them. They two of them were circled. The echoed footsteps matching the drumming beat of flowing blood through their skulls. "We're trapped," Alec whimpered.

A group of men in guard uniforms appeared from the darkness around the corners, and from them, Mr Derbyshire appeared. He spat on the floor, then ground the saliva further into the ground with his foot. "Hello again, Mr Parker," he smiled. "I see you, and your glamorous assistant, have made a break for freedom. Please, before there's an unfortunate accident, I ask you to return to your rooms . . ."

"Rooms?" Shannon barked. "Those were cells, not rooms. I've slept in that room, on the floor, without a bed, for months."

"You had your privacy and a place to call home. All I wanted was to keep you safe, as I do with every other child in our . . . What word to use? Hostel." Mr Derbyshire explained, holding his grim smile on his face, like a clown from a horror story. "You must stay to be safe."

"Who says I need to be safe? I'd rather die than spend another minute in this prison."

Alec squeezed Shannon's hand. "I agree. I'm away from my sister, and my family, so I'd rather die than never see them again."

"Then so be it," Mr Derbyshire sighed. With a simple gesture, Derbyshire's men raised their guns, arming them at Alec and Shannon; their fingers tickling at the triggers.

Alec pulled Shannon closer, embracing each other as the surrounding army aimed for them, knowing he was doomed.

Then came the bright white light, and the spiralling wind, and that unforgettable wheezing. Alec and Shannon looked up around them. Blinding light sparkled in their eyes and scattered in their tears, the wind whipped their hair across their faces, and the mechanic groaning turned to a gentle, warming hum.

They were no longer it that damp, cold corridor, they were in a blue room. A large blue room which glowed around them. Hexagonal shapes covered the walls and a large column stood beside them. Alec gasped. Where was he? With a movement in the corner of his eye, Alec raised the nail in his hand, waving it in the air, pointing it at the Doctor's heart.

"Who are you? Get back! Where are we?" Alec screamed.

"Leave us alone! Let us go! We don't mean any harm!" Shannon cried, raising her fists.

"No, no, no!" the Doctor called. "Stop it! Put the nail down Alec!"

"How do you know who I am?" Alec asked, still armed and ready to attack.

"I've come to save you," the Doctor said, speaking calmly, reaching out his arms.

"Alec?" a woman asked.

Alec turned his attention to the woman that stood beside the Doctor. He softened a little when he saw her. It was as if he recognised her, but from his recollection they had never met. There were tears in her eyes and she trembled a little as she stepped closer. "Who are you?" he asked, dropping the nail.

"It's me Alec. I'm Sasha. I'm your sister," she smiled, yet tears stained her face. "Alec, it's me."

Alec was confused. No, his sister was 15 and wore a yellow dress to a wedding reception only hours ago. No, she wasn't his sister. She could've been. She certainly looked it. But she wasn't. "No!" Alec spat. "Don't pretend to be Sasha! I know my own sister so don't think you're capable of tricking me. You got the age wrong as well; my sister's 15!"

"I'm from our future," Sasha explained. "That night, at the reception, you disappeared. You were missing for ten years and everyone thought you were dead. I found the Doctor, and his time machine, and we've come to find you. Ten years have passed, but only weeks for you."

"Shut up!" Alec screamed, raising the nail again. "I'm not an idiot! Tell me who you are!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Sasha pleaded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Then prove it! Tell me something only Sasha would know; then I'll believe anything you have to say," Alec decided, giving in as he threw the nail to the floor, gesturing to Shannon to relax. He stopped to listen.

"November 23rd 2003: the worst night of our lives," Sasha began, stepping forward, past the Doctor, "our mother passed on. She died peacefully in her sleep as her cancer took over. I remember it so clearly. I sat by the side of her bed, watching as her heart stopped beating, squeezing your hand because you couldn't bear to watch. You cried more than I did, and you never cry. When her heart finally stopped, we couldn't move. We just sat there and waited for the nurse to take her away. There was nothing we could say or do to comfort the other," Sasha continued, taking Alec's hand in hers as he began to believe. "But that wasn't the worst part," Sasha whimpered, "no, not at all. The worst part was Dad." At that point Alec broke free, walking in the opposite direction to her, his hand over his mouth.

"No!" Alec cried. "Don't talk about that. Don't ever talk about what happen to Dad. We said . . ."

"We said that we'd never do the same to each other," Sasha remembered. "We agreed to never react in the way he did. We agree to never walk out on our family. He couldn't handle the death, so he gave up. He couldn't look after us, so Meredith took his place to stop us being placed in care. Any more hurt would break his heart. It was months until he came back to the house. But we forgave him, Alec. We agreed to never do what he did, but we also agreed to always forgive." She stepped beside Alec, taking his hand in hers. "I am Sasha."

Alec turned to face his sister, his face red and damp with tears. "I believe you," he stuttered. "It's you isn't it? My sister, the girl in the beautiful yellow dress. You came back after ten years? Look at me; it's been hours and I'm already a wreck!"

Sasha slapped Alec across the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" Alec cried, putting his hand to his raw cheek.

"You're in MI5, Alec! How could you not tell me? All those years and you never once said! And I know about the crown. You're taking it straight back to whoever it came from, even if MI5 want it back!"

"Yes, of course!" Alec groaned.

The Doctor laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sasha barked.

"You two!" Shannon said, also laughing. "You're like an old married couple. One minute we're sobbing our eyes out for you, then you go and smack your brother and tell him off as if you're his mother!"

"So, what do we do now?" Alec asked, placing the crown on the TARDIS console. "Do we go after him? Do we go after Mr Derbyshire?"

"I don't think we have a choice," the Doctor frowned. "He's got hundreds of children in that building, and who knows why? We need to get those children out."

"How?" Sasha asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes," the Doctor grinned. "And I'm going to need help from all of you."

* * *

The TARDIS landed, a figure emerged from its doors, and then it vanished. Out stepped the Doctor, straightening his coat and adjusting his shirt. He raised an eyebrow, and out of his pocket, took a bag of Jelly Babies. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Who you like a Jelly Baby?"

"Thank you, but I decline," Mr Derbyshire smiled, kicking a chair back from the table for the Doctor. They were in a dark room, yet Mr Derbyshire's face was illuminated by a single, ghostly torch. "Sit. Let's talk."

The Doctor sat opposite his nemesis, still with his bag of Jelly Babies outstretched. "Are you sure? You could have a purple one; they're the best."

Mr Derbyshire took his hand to his mouth, licking it with his long pink tongue, then placed it into the yellow bag, taking a fistful as the Doctor pulled a face. From the sweets in his hand, Mr Derbyshire picked a purple on, and placed the other saliva coated ones back in the packet. He opened his mouth widely to engulf it. "These are nice," he grinned. "I should've taken more."

"Pleasant," the Doctor frowned, dropping the packet in the table in front of them. "Let's talk."

"About what?"

"For a start, what are these children doing here? I've seen them. There are hundreds. Why?"

"Ah. My little secret," Mr Derbyshire grinned, chewing the sweet with his mouth half open.

"Then why are they here? Why these specific children?" the Doctor asked, growing sterner by the second.

"No reason, I assure you. I hand pick them by random."

"Alec? You picked the only child spy I've ever met; it seems a little more than a coincidence."

"I was intrigued by that boy. I wanted to see what he would become. Obviously you had a similar intent."

"No, not at all. I intend to save Alec, and Shannon, and all the over children you've kept here."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" Mr Derbyshire asked, leaning forward.

"With a Jelly Baby!"

"I don't understand," Mr Derbyshire frowned, running his tongue around his mouth.

"Never trust your foe, Mr Derbyshire, I expect that's lesson one in being a villain. That Jelly Baby is no ordinary Jelly Baby. That Jelly Baby is a miniature explosive, brought from my old friend, Dorium, yet it will be powerful enough to tear this building down and all of us with it." The Doctor took a yellow Jelly Baby from the packet. "This is the deactivator. When you give me the code for your teleportation device you can have as many as you like."

Mr Derbyshire kept his mouth shut.

"You may want to reconsider, Mr Derbyshire. I've grown old, you see. My friends die, my enemies always return, and I've watched my planet disappear from this universe. I've had enough bargaining for a lifetime. Time for a new approach, I think. Tell me the code, or any moment now, we'll all be on fire."

Mr Derbyshire recoiled, gritting his teeth. "Well played, Doctor. The code is 31415, now give me the baby!"

"Did you hear that?" the Doctor said, speaking into his pocket.

"Affirmative!" a voice chimed. Sasha's voice.

"Ha! You've forgotten, Doctor, that my teleportation device is not on me!"

"No, but I know where to get it," the Doctor teased.

* * *

Just as the TARDIS disappeared from the wedding reception in 2004, it reappeared. Out jumped Sasha, racing past the reception guests who waited patiently outside for the fire alarm to stop ringing. She pushed her way into the manor house, bounding up the stairs onto the third floor. There she saw Mr Derbyshire, exiting a room with guards around him.

"Excuse me!" she said, snatching the silver device from Mr Derbyshire's hands. "I just need to borrow this," she laughed, running back down the stairs with it, typing 31415 as she skipped down the steps.

"Who is that girl?" Mr Derbyshire panicked. "Get after that girl?"

Sasha bounded down the steps, almost laughing. Suddenly, stepping out from behind a door, a man in a suit grabbed Sasha, trapping her in his arms. Sasha kicked at him, desperate to get free. "NO! Get off!" Sasha screamed.

The man - with a gruesome expression - moved his face so it nearly touched Sasha's. She gasped, terrified as the man covered her mouth.

"Sssh," he whispered. "You bad girl. Did you never learn that stealing is bad?" the man snarled, his revolting breathe sticking to Sasha like saliva.

As Sasha screamed, the grasp around her was loosened; she watched in horror in confusion as the man's eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed to the floor. Looking down, Sasha watched as a girl in a yellow dress cowered behind the concussed man, brandishing a chair.

"Was he going to kill you?" the girl asked.

"I think so. Thanks . . ." Sasha said, and then her jaw dropped. The realisation hit her. The girl in the yellow was the fifteen year old version of herself.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes," Sasha replied awkwardly. She measured the girl against herself and shrugged, realising she was nearly fully grown. "Good job, Parker. You should be a police detective."

"Ok . . ." the girl shrugged, watching in confusion as Sasha disappeared from the building.

Sasha jumped back into the TARDIS, avoiding the rest of the guests. "I'm ready, let's go!"

As commanded, Alec flicked a switch at the TARDIS console.

* * *

Mr Derbyshire scowled at the Doctor. "You've taken it haven't you?"

"Yeah," the Doctor smiled. "You really should be more careful in the future, or the past, to be more accurate. I've given Shannon instructions on how to use the selective reset. Your victims will be sent back to where they came from" The Doctor tossed Mr Derbyshire the entire packet. "Have them all. Oh! Some of them might by poisonous, by the way. Dorium did warn me. 'Never eat the yellows' he told me."

Mr Derbyshire frowned, already with his hands in the packet. "You said the yellows were the deactivator?"

"They might be. Or they might kill you. That's the thing about being over a thousand, you tend to forget some details."

"You tricked me!" Mr Derbyshire screamed.

"No I didn't," the Doctor began, "I did tell you not to trust me, after all."

"DOCTOR!" Mr Derbyshire screamed but it was too late. Within moments, the Doctor was disappearing into a blue box.

* * *

"Well done!" Sasha applauded, hugging the Doctor as he took his place by the TARDIS console.

"And well done to you!" he smiled.

"So where do we go from here?" Sasha wondered.

"Ah, I'd better be taking Shannon back to her own time and place," the Doctor sighed.

"And me?" Alec asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment," the Doctor replied, hiding a smile.

* * *

Shannon stepped out of the TARDIS into a London housing estate, 2014. The air was as she had always remembered. She'd only been gone an hour. Alec followed behind her, back on home ground.

"Wow! It's smaller on the outside!" Alec gasped, turning back to face the TARDIS.

"Bigger on the inside!" the Doctor corrected from inside the blue box.

"It really is!" Shannon agreed. "That's . . . I don't know how to describe it. Argh, it's freaking me out to look at it!" she laughed, turning back to face Alec. "This is goodbye, isn't it?"

"Not quite," Alec smiled. "I'll come back, whenever I can. I won't just leave you after all of this."

"You'd better not!" Shannon giggled, skipping a little, breathing in her long lost London. "Nice clothes by the way."

The two of them had left their grey clothes behind, and changed into new ones from the TARDIS wardrobe. Alec now wore black chinos, a white jumper and blue converse. Shannon wore a purple knitted jumper over a white T-shirt, along with a skirt, tights and plimsolls.

"You too," Alec agreed.

"Ah," she sighed. "I've missed that dog of mine, and my mum. What do I tell her?"

"Anything you want," Alec replied. "But I think she'll doubt that you were sent to a cell with hundreds of other kids by a nutter from the future."

"You're right. I dunno. I'll say I went to Charlie's."

"Charlie's?"

"She's a friend, not a boyfriend so don't worry."

"I didn't say I was."

"Of course not," she said sarcastically. "See you soon, MI5!" She waved her farewell to Alec, then she ran into the distance, screaming her mother's name at the world. She turned back one last time, smiling at her new friend.

"See you later, Shannon!" Alec smiled, turning his back on the estate, and Shannon, letting a gentle breeze wash over him as he stepped into an entirely different world.

* * *

"So," the Doctor began. "I've got a time and shape machine, let's not spent all our day here."

"I agree!" Sasha smiled. "Let's go somewhere."

"You've got all of time and space to choose from. Where do the Parkers want to go? Aztecs? Ancient Egypt? The hanging mountains of Babylonia 6? You decide!"

"Somewhere amazing!" Sasha replied.

"Same," Alec said. "But there's somewhere I want to go first. One trip before the real adventure."

* * *

The TARDIS wheezed to a halt, landing within the golden halls of Buckingham Palace.

"Ah," the Queen smiled, watching her old acquaintance step out of the TARDIS, "it's splendid to see you again, Doctor. Fabulous work with the Titanic. I did hope that I'd be seeing you soon!"

"I too," the Doctor flirted, kissing her gloved hand, making Her Majesty giggle.

"And what do you have for me today?" she smiled. "I regret to say that I have rather too many corgis."

"It's not what I have; it's what my friend has," the Doctor announced, letting Alec past.

Sasha curtsied as her brother presented the Queen with the lost crown. "I believe this is yours. Sorry it took so long, it's been one hell of a journey. Consider this as the resignation gift of Agent Alec Parker," he said, handing the Queen her crown. "You can take that plastic one off display now. I can't believe anyone thinks it's the real thing."

The Doctor and the Parkers returned to the TARDIS. Those blue doors closed behind them, as the old machine wheezed into life, disappearing from the palace in bright white light, departing for a new adventure . . .


	4. The Freak Trade - Part 1

**_Just to introduce, this story continues from Sasha. It's all about Victorian Freak shows and the slightly more depressing side of that era, but it's __mainly __about how the companions prove themselves to the Doctor. It's Victorian, so the Paternosters are back! I hope you enjoy it and please review._**

* * *

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was, and now I'm missing a swimming pool!"

The TARDIS rattled through time, loud with the arguments between the Doctor and his companions. Alec had dared to flick a switch, sending the TARDIS into a spin.

"I didn't touch anything!" Alec lied.

"You must be mistaking me for an idiot, now apologise!" the Doctor argued.

"I'm not your son; make me."

"Jesus, is there ever a quiet moment between you two," Sasha sighed, falling back against a railing, her necklace falling into her mouth.

"You touched the Atomic Calibrator, and now I'm missing my swimming pool. I can't expect the TARDIS to build another one, she didn't like it in the first place."

"How can a machine have an opinion about a swimming pool?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"What, because I'm a teenage boy from 2004?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Sasha groaned. "Come on, Doctor, you promised the whole of time and space and I'll I've had is an argument over a swimming pool . . ."

"It was a very nice swimming pool! But yes, of course," the Doctor smiled. "Where first?"

Sasha blanked, struck into a gormless expression. "Mmm . . . That's as hard as asking someone what their favourite movie is."

"How about . . ." Alec suggested.

"Shush!" the Doctor interrupted. "You deleted my swimming pool, you don't get a choice."

"I don't know," Sasha continued. "The past! I want to go to the past. Somewhere where we can see something amazing. A Greek play? A Mozart concert? The first showing of _Psycho_?"

"Dull," Alec moaned.

"Or," the Doctor suggested, "the original Sherlock Holmes?"

"What? There was a real Sherlock?"

"Well . . . Of sorts," the Doctor shrugged. "Victorian London, how does that sound?"

"Great!" Sasha agreed. "Just as long as we avoid Cholera."

"Well, I was going to suggest the North Pole, northern lights and all that, but fine, we'll go for the rats in streets, filth and Jack the Ripper," Alec groaned.

"Then let's go," the Doctor smiled, flicking a switch on the TARDIS console, pulling a lever and holding on as the blue box was flung back in time.

* * *

"Another has been traded," Madame Vastra announced. She was a tall woman, whose face was hidden under an intricate black veil. Beneath, her face was green, and scaled, as if she were a lizard. Vastra was a Silurian. "I'm beginning to think that this situation is even out of our hands," she sighed, walking through the rooms of her house, followed by her human partner, Jenny.

"I agree, Ma'am. I sent a message so he should be 'ere soon. He's never late when we ask," she said.

"Then prepare a meal, and a glass of our finest red."

"I've got a good aristocrat, drained several months ago, if tha' would please you?"

"Delicious. I do love a nice red," she grinned, licking her lips. She wasn't talking about wine.

"I'll get tha' sorted for you," Jenny said, disappearing into the next room, muttering the words: _What does the Doctor eat? _

* * *

The TARDIS landed. The blue doors opened and out stepped Sasha, taking her first steps on Victorian ground. The air was cold, and the breeze carried dust, like snowflakes. Water flowed across the ground, like a stream, bringing dirt and infectious materials with it. It was grim. Down the street a woman cried, coughing up phlegm and her sicknesses as she wailed into the filthy rags she called clothes. Rats scuttled through the streets, disappearing down gutters and climbing up the sides of buildings like deadly acrobats.

The Doctor and Alec followed behind her. Their noses curled to the smell of the rotting streets, and stepped away from piles of mud on the floor.

"We've travelled in time," Alec gasped. "We really travelled in time. This is real, isn't it? It's not just an elaborate scam and we've just been moved onto a film set?"

"No, this is the real thing," the Doctor said, coughing a little.

"You said Sherlock Holmes, not a Victorian slum," Sasha stuttered. "It's horrible. There's filth and rats and the streets are like sewers."

"This is what Victorian London is like. It's not all deer-stalkers, taverns and bustle dresses. There's sickness and poverty. We can't cherry pick time, that's not how it works. We can have bizarre Victorian, but we take sad Victorian at the same time."

"I still can't get my head around this," Alec gasped. "This is all real, actually real!" He laughed, jumping further out into the street, breathing in the air and feeling the buildings to confirm that it wasn't all a dream. "And it stinks! I love it, Doctor! Thank you!" he smiled, shaking hands with the Doctor. "And sorry about the swimming pool."

"It's alright, I'll have a new one by the end of the day if I delete your mini fridge. Do you really need that much chocolate?"

"Yes!" Alec insisted. "I don't know what I've been eating for the last two weeks, but I'll bet it was liquidised and leftovers."

"That woman," Sasha said, "can we help her? She's crying, Doctor, we have to help her."

"Sasha, there are hundreds of people throughout London that are crying at this very moment. We can't help them all. The best thing to do is to let her sort out her own problems whilst we sort out ours."

"What problem?" Sasha asked, suddenly turning to face the Doctor.

"Erm," he stammered, "no problem."

"Doctor, is there something you're not telling us?" Alec wondered.

"No, not at all. Now, back in the TARDIS."

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"You can't walk through the 19th century dressed like that," the Doctor said, as if it should've been obvious. "Find some clothes that look contemporary enough."

"I did wonder why you had so many clothes in your wardrobe," Alec recalled.

"Why not? The TARDIS is infinitely big, there's bound to be something somewhere. I even found a pear orchard last week," the Doctor said, as his companions jumped back into the TARDIS. When he was sure they had gone, the Doctor stepped down the street towards the crying woman. He knelt down beside her, smiling at her tear stained face. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Are you ok?"

The woman sniffed into her ragged clothes. She looked up. "No. No, not really."

"Then tell me. What's up?"

"My daughter, she's sick. She got a disease, a disease from the water."

"Then, tell her from me," the Doctor said, handing the woman a small vial of liquid, "that she's going to get better."

The woman's face was shocked, then delighted. She took the vial and jumped in the air, screaming and waving her arms in the air. "Thank you! Thank you, Sir! Bless you so much!" She screamed, kissing the Doctor on the cheek before running back down the street, wailing her daughter's name.

The Doctor laughed, chuckling as the woman skipped away into the distance. Behind him, Alec stepped out of the TARDIS, sporting a suit and green cravat. "Remind me never again to come to Victorian England. I can't bare this itchy thing!"

"Then wait in the TARDIS if you want?" the Doctor joked.

Sasha left the TARDIS moments after in a dark purple dress and a large feather hat which surprisingly suited her. "Doctor, where did the crying woman go?"

A smile split across the Doctor's face. "She had to go somewhere, after she found a Doctor."

"I knew you would help," Sasha giggled.

"Take this," Alec said, throwing the Doctor a dark object. "I found this and thought you might like this."

The Doctor turned over the object in his hands, feeling the tattered fabric. It was his old top hat; the very same one he'd worn when he'd first met Clara Oswald. He felt a swelling in his eyes, but suppressed it, breathing deeply. Placing it on his head, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

* * *

"Weather's average. I could do with a bit more wind. I like the wind. More dramatic," Professor Sturridge sighed. He was a Victorian aristocrat, dressed in a smart suit and waistcoat, with sleek black hair which was in contrast to his pale, ghostly skin and blue eyes. Sat back in his large red chair, he scrolled through his paper, occasionally sipping from his drink. "Glasses!" he demanded.

A large set of wooden doors opened into the room, and out stepped on Ood, dressed in a butler's outfit with its communication orb attached to his pocket. He stepped over to Professor Sturridge, carrying a set of reading glasses on a tray. "I present you with your visual aids, Sir," Ood said, handing the glasses to Professor Sturridge, who pocketed them without looking up or even thanking Ood.

"Fill this," Professor Sturridge grunted, placing his now empty glass on the tray. "And fetch me a copy of The Strand."

"Yes, of course, Sir," Ood said, taking the glasses out of the room.

Once Ood had left, Professor Sturridge crawled from his red chair. He stepped towards a large circular window, however it didn't look out to a street but into another room. Pressing his face against the frosted surface, he whispered, "Sssssh. Hush, my dears." From the other room, there was a gentle growl and host of panted breaths, followed by a bright red light.

* * *

The Doctor, Sasha and Alec arrived at a large house, lit by a street light which bathed the three of them in orange light. Merrily, the Doctor knocked on the door.

"So this is where he lives – Sherlock Holmes?" Sasha asked.

"No, this is where the _original _Sherlock Holmes lives," the Doctor corrected.

"So not actually the man himself."

"The woman the man was based on."

"Sherlock Holmes is a woman?!"

The door swung opened, and out stepped a short man whose head strongly resembled a potato, with his suit only adding to his bizarre appearance. "Yes . . .?" he said, slightly awkward, not paying attention to what he was doing. "Am I to presume that you request a presence with Madame Vastra, and her detecting accomplice?"

"Strax! Look, it's me!" the Doctor cried, stretching out his arm to shake hands with his old friend.

"Ah, yes!" Strax smiled, shaking the Doctor's hand. "It's nice to meet you again, Doctor. May I take your coat?"

"The coat stays with me," the Doctor grinned, entering the house with the others behind him, who briefly stopped to look at Strax as they entered.

"Doctor, is that butler an alien?" Sasha whispered whilst Strax locked the doors behind them.

"Yes, of course he is!" the Doctor replied. "And he's not a butler, he's a Sontaran, one of the best army races ever to be cloned."

"Doctor, there's an alien clone in Victorian London, I don't remember that in my Key Stage Three history books!"

"Well he's not exactly a public figure, and there's more than one alien here at the moment."

"Really? Where?" Sasha asked, looking around.

"Me! It's me!" the Doctor cried. "I'm an alien!"

"But . . ." Alec stuttered. "But you look human. Stop joking, Doctor."

"No, I really am! Gallifrey's not a Scottish island, it's the planet I'm from."

Sasha gasped. "No, no, no, no! You came from Earth. I called you in London and you're human!"

"Doctor, are you serious?" Alec asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. I've even got two hearts if you don't believe me."

"So you're not a Martian then?" Alec asked.

"No. Everyone knows they're little green men . . . Or big space lizards in scaly suits."

"Ok . . ." Sasha stuttered, calming herself down. "I wasn't expecting that. I guess it explains the time machine."

"Not all aliens have time machines. Humans are aliens to me, and you haven't even made chicken cake yet. Probably for this best though; taste's like dog food."

"Right . . . Well, that's one invention I look forward to."

"Doctor!" chimed a familiar voice. Vastra stepped out onto the corridor where the Doctor stood. "Lovely to see you again! Oh look, and here's Cla . . ." Vastra stopped herself, realising that the companion standing beside the Doctor was not Clara Oswald. "Your companions . . . Here are your companions!"

"Doctor!" Jenny cried, appearing beside Vastra. "Oh, where's Clara?" Jenny immediately realised her mistake and lowered her head, as Vastra coughed.

"Absent," the Doctor grinned, hiding his true feelings beneath his lying expressions.

"And who are these?" Vastra asked, gesturing to the Parkers. "Your newest travelling assistants, I take it."

"Yes," the Doctor smiled. "This is Sasha, and this is Alec."

The two siblings looked at Vastra in awe, both questioning her unusual appearance. Alec didn't notice his jaw was slightly open. "You're . . ." Sasha stammered. "You're also an alien?"

"No, not exactly," Vastra corrected. "I am of an ancient species that originated from this planet, so I'm not in fact an alien. I am Vastra. Pleasant to meet you, Sasha and Alec."

"Hello," Jenny said, waving at Alec and Sasha. They ignored her, still fixated on Vastra, who was beginning to feel slightly awkward.

"When we stop staring like gormless children, I request that we proceed to the drawing room as I have matters to discuss regarding the distress call we sent you," Vastra announced.

"And thank you for arriving quickly," Jenny smiled.

"Hold on," Alec started, "did we only come here because you were answering a distress call from your friends?!"

"Sort of," the Doctor shrugged. "It was a strongly benefiting factor. Not everything I do is centred around you - how selfish."

"So there's no Sherlock Holmes original?"

"Yes there is. You're looking at them."

Alec looked towards Vastra and Jenny, slightly confused by the Doctor's statement. "Sorry, but you don't exactly look like a pair of detectives."

"But we do solve mysterious," Vastra disagreed, "and our relationship is more than just speculation," she added, showing Alec her wedding ring.

"Ah," Alec sighed, "I get it now."

* * *

The Doctor sat with the Paternoster gang and his companions around a large table in their drawing room. Whilst Sasha and Alec finished their desserts, Vastra took sips from her red drink. Gothic candles burned in the centre of the table, adding to the gloomy and mysterious atmosphere.

"So," the Doctor began, "why did you call for my help?"

"An issue has arisen," Vastra announced, "one that may pose a threat to the public, along with myself and Strax on a personal level."

The Doctor's expression dropped. "How so?"

"As I believe you are aware, there is a rift in time and space in Cardiff. This rift is usually dormant, but as of recently, creatures have been falling through. There haven't been many, but nevertheless, these creatures are being harvested and collected. These creatures are being smuggled into London under the veil of a travelling freak show. They are then being traded with a buyer here in London."

"And you're worrying that you are a potential target for being captured by the traders?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it would be likely," Vastra said, taking a nervous gulp from her drink.

"We've discovered that the buyer is Professor Sturridge, a local gen'leman who collects and studies creatures," Jenny explained. "He lives 'bout five miles from 'ere."

"Throughout the past month we've been closely studying his mansion, but have not yet found a way of entering," Strax continued. "I myself suggested that we blow the perimeter with high density plasma detonators but . . ."

"We said it may harm the creatures that are being held inside," Vastra interrupted sternly. "You must understand, Doctor that my priority is to keep these creatures safe from harm. Any form of attack that could endanger their lives would be a huge mistake."

"Then how are you going to save the creatures?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, Sasha's right," the Doctor agreed. "We need to find a way of getting inside the mansion without causing a potential threat. Ah! How did you say the creatures were being smuggled into London?"

"A travelling freak show," Vastra recalled.

"One of us could enter the show, be traded with Professor Sturridge, and find a way of getting us in," the Doctor concluded.

"Yes," Vastra said, "but who?"

Slowly, all eyes turned to look at Strax, who seemed unaware of what was happening. "Am I to understand that I have been elected for a form of challenge?"

"We need you to infiltrate a freak show," Jenny informed him.

"Boy, may I dispute your use of the word _freak _in relation to my appearance?"

"I'm a girl, not a boy," Jenny corrected him. "And go on then."

"_Girl_, I dispute your use of the word _freak _in relation to my appearance!" Strax declared.

"Well I'm sorry, Strax, but you may be our only hope. We need someone that looks . . . unusual," the Doctor explained.

"And you say that I look unusual?" Strax asked.

"Yes, to a human," the Doctor said.

"Well, Sir," Strax said, "that's pure racism!" Alec laughed at Strax's statement. "Well then, Sir," Strax continued, "may I suggest that I be accompanied."

"Of course," the Doctor agreed. "I'm sure Alec will be up to that job."

Alec stopped laughing immediately. "What? Why me?"

"As punishment for deleting my swimming pool," the Doctor replied, making Alec groan.

"But you said you were over that!"

"I lied, didn't I," the Doctor grinned. "You can say that you're a half brother of Strax, nothing that'll put you in danger."

"Great. Thanks for the concern for my safety."

"Then that's decided," Vastra announced. "Jenny, if you could escort Strax and Alec to the freak show for an interview, I'll show the Doctor and Sasha to their room."

"That's fine," the Doctor smiled, "I'll just sleep in the TARDIS."

"But I insist," Vastra pleaded. "You are my guests, after all. And I can't imagine you get much sleep in that time machine of yours."

"Who says I need sleep?"

"Me. I want you on your best form for this."

"Ah, Vastra," the Doctor said with a slight tut. "My normal form is Sherlock Holmes on the best of days; my best form is saving the entire universe from the assorted battle fleets of every one of my enemies. I think I can handle this."

"Oh, Doctor. One of these days, your cockiness will be your downfall, and I won't be there to help," she smiled. "But, anyway, let me show you to your room."

Vastra led the Doctor and Sasha to their rooms, letting them sort themselves out before the night. It was then that they realised that Vastra had meant _room _as singular. And there was, in fact, only one bed.


	5. The Freak Trade - Part 2

_**Just to warn you, some parts of this chapter may be a little graphic, with references to surgery and some depressing imagery, but it should be fine overall. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"He must have become his surgery. You can almost smell it," Jenny said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, I am beginning to think that too," Vastra agreed, a slight sadness in her tone. "God bless whichever creature is being dissected on his operating table."

"I'd prefer not to think about that, dear."

"But nevertheless, it is our duty to help them."

"How do you think the Doctor is getting on?"

"Oh," sighed Vastra, "I think he'll be just fine."

* * *

"OOD!" Professor Sturridge cried from his large red chair.

"Yes, Master? May I be of assistance?" Ood asked, entering the room.

"Clean the operating table. I believe I've discovered some form of extra-terrestrial breathing mechanism. God, it is tedious having to dispose of those tentacle things you've got sticking out your face. They're disgusting!"

"I will complete the task that you have requested," Ood replied, turning to walk out of the room.

"OOD!" Professor Sturridge cried again. "Prepare something for my dinner. Something meaty, with a nice wine and potatoes cooked in goose fat. Well don't just stand there; get to it! And I want my operating table cleaned within the hour, with the next subject prepared. How about the one that's trembling in a corner? But then again, that's all of them!" Sturridge joked, bursting into a roar of laughter. "Laugh! Laugh when I make a joke you stupid pest!"

"Ha!" Ood laughed, unconvincingly before leaving the room.

"You know, you really shouldn't mistreat your Ood," said a voice.

Mr Sturridge turned is head. Behind him stood an elder man, dressed in a tattered top hat and a black jacket with red inner lining, accompanied with a dark skinned woman in a purple dress, whose frizzy hair was hidden under her feathered hat. "Who exactly are you? How did you get in?"

"Don't you know?" asked the Doctor, showing Professor Sturridge his psychic paper. "I'm the Queen's advisor."

"Your document says otherwise, Mr Joseph Lister," Sturridge frowned.

"Ah! That's the problem with psychic paper, can be a bit faulty. Lister, you said. Leading Victorian surgeon . . . Is he your role model?" the Doctor taunted, searching through the strange instruments in the room.

"Yes, of course. Why does it matter? I'll call my guards. Guards!"

"I really wouldn't bother."

"Why not?" Sturridge challenged.

"It's strange, now that you think about it. They lost their minds, claiming that they'd witnessed a disappearing blue box."

"Yes, it is strange," Sasha added.

"Ah!" said Professor Sturridge. "And who is your . . . exotic associate?"

"You Victorian's really were top notch with political correctness," Sasha laughed. "Sasha, by the way."

"And how do you mean that?" Sturridge asked.

"My friend's from the north," the Doctor interrupted, stopped Sasha from spilling their secret. "It's a very different place up there."

"As I am led to believe," Sturridge said, his eyebrow slightly raised. "I couldn't stand the thought of spending a day in any city north of Birmingham."

"So," the Doctor began, "Professor Arnold Sturridge, leading Victorian biologist, specialising in the anatomy and inner workings of exotic and rare animals. Graduated from Oxford University twenty years ago, then to die on November 15th 1908 with no major achievements; you're not a fixed time point from what I can tell."

"What did you say about November?" Sturridge asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing. Just a brief biography. So what's your latest study? An elephant? Rhino? Polar bear? Whatever it is, it's been getting some distraction from my friends, so I'm guessing you shouldn't have your hands on it. Can I have a look?"

"I demand that you leave, Sir!" Sturridge insisted.

The Doctor ignored him. "So, what have you got at the moment? Something you've never seen before, I'm guessing. Perhaps, just maybe, a monster."

Sturridge laughed. "That's absurd!"

"Oh, is it really?" the Doctor said, stepping over to the circular window in the room. "Then how do you explain this?" the Doctor said, looking out into the next room. Sasha joined him by the window, and she gasped. On the other side of the fogged glass was a dark, cold room, lit by candles which sat on the floor. Sprawled out across the dusty stone floor were panting bodies – the bodies of red-eyed monsters. The Doctor recognised them instantly. Red eyes, pale skin, large shiny heads and tentacle-like features which emerged from their faces where their mouths should've been.

"What are they?" Sasha gasped.

"My pets!" announced Professor Sturridge. "I came across them in a travelling freak show. A man came to me with one of them, pitiful and harmless with a brain held in its hands. I thought it peculiar so I bought it so that it could be studied. Then that man approached me with more of them, all with external brains but one, the one with an orb through which it spoke. The one with the orb proved useful, and only ever asked to do my laborious duties, but the others were just potatoes; they didn't do anything of worth. I removed a brain from one of them, and realised that it still lived, conscious even without anaesthesia. I then took the brains from all of them, and they too remained living. Days later I realised that their eyes shone as red as the pits of hell, and as rabid as a street dog. Of course I had to hold them; I feared for my safety. The one with the orb remained sane, however. I still keep him as my butler."

"Your safety?" cried Sasha. "What about theirs? You've kept those poor creatures in a dark cellar and carved off their brains with them still conscious! And you call them the monsters?"

"What else must I call them? Ood? What a strange name; I doubt whether it is true."

"They are the Ood. A proud species that have lived for millennia. They're born with their brains in their hands, so of course they have to trust anyone. They were defenceless, Sturridge, and you cut them open. Shame on you!" the Doctor spat, turning red in the cheek.

"What do you care? They're not human," Sturridge laughed.

"And neither am I, but I still feel and have an opinion and my own free will, and so do they! What makes you so much more important than them? You really should've seen the warnings, Sturridge. Their eyes turned red, rule one of symbolism, red is anger! Ood are kind and peaceful, it's not in their nature to be angry, but something seems to have made them snap."

"Oh boo hoo! What do I care? I've had to make some people very angry in order to achieve the fortune and success I've made for myself. It's life. Fight back, or crumple under the might of the wealthy."

"What a Victorian view! You think money makes a man? I pity you for having to think that," Sasha argued.

"Yet it's true! What good is a peasant? What good is an Ood without a use?"

The Doctor frowned. "Those Ood of yours, they're not like humans, they have a telepathic web. Every one of their minds is connected. It's that connection that is causing the red eye, and that connection that binds them together. Hurt one and you hurt them all. Even your servant may betray you." And with that, the Doctor and Sasha left the room.

"Do you think?" Sturridge called. "He's devoted to me. He doesn't have the capacity for free thought!"

"Then that shall be your downfall!" the Doctor replied, disappearing down the corridors of Sturridge mansion.

* * *

"I'm not happy with this plan," Alec complained, sat in a coach opposite Strax as they rolled through the city.

"It is simple and effective," Strax explained. "I would've preferred an attack form of combat, with explosives and grenades, but the Doctor and the green boy want us to infiltrate the mansion."

"The green _woman_," Alec corrected. "Vastra is a woman, Strax, not a man."

"Right, yes, of course," Strax said, still a little confused. "I trust that you are familiar with the plan, or shall I explain again, puny human baby?"

Anaru raised his eyebrows. "I think I get it."

"Uncertainty is not allowed during this form of operation; I shall explain again . . ."

"No, I'm fine!" Alec shouted, trying his best to avoid another ten minute explanation, with anecdotes and references to Sontaran clone troops. "I'm ready. I am MI5 after all; I do have experience of infiltrations."

"I was led to believe that you had exited that Earth institution."

"_Ex_-MI5 then."

"Predictable humans. Always likely to quit at the first time of trouble."

Alec chose to ignore that statement, laughing a little to himself. "And your people? Sontarans? What are they like?"

"The Sontaran race is the most productive and efficient species in combat that the world has ever seen. We have won many a war for centuries, and are currently battling the Rutans. A fine nemesis that we shall surely crush."

"So you haven't beat the Rutans? Even after centuries of fighting?"

Strax looked down at his feet. "No."

"Exactly."

The coach steadied to a halt at a large, muddy field. The field had been transformed into a magical and mystical world, for one night only. Purple and red tents were dotted about the field, glowing with bright lights and beautiful banners that advertised freaks and fortunes and fun! Hot, stinking air filled with the upper class cackles of the rich and pompous, laughing and taunting at the disfigured and depressed who cowered in cages in ridiculous costumes. Men, so short they were labelled as elves or hobbits, were pushed onto poorly built stages, forced to act humiliating scenes from a Shakespeare play which Alec did not recognise. Body parts of animals had been stitched together and placed on displays, said to be mermaids.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Alec asked, his eyes widened in horror by the unfolding scenes.

"As long as there is a battle at the end of this, I shall be willing to participate," Strax said merrily.

"But it's horrible! Ask the Doctor to think of another way to get into the mansion. We don't even have to sell you off as a freak, just get in somehow," Alec pleaded.

"The Doctor's plan shall not fail. I have learnt to trust his every decision. Besides, a Sontaran is more than a match for a couple of puny human scum!" Strax smiled.

"Hey!" a young boy screamed. "Look, everybody! That freak's got a potato for a head!" Immediately, a torrent of children and several adults bombarded Strax, laughing at him and rubbing his head as if it were a good luck sign.

"Get off!" Strax cried. "Get of human scum or I will kill you in the glory of the Great Sontaran Empire!"

"Get off him!" Alec cried, pushing at the children to get of Strax. "Leave him alone! He's not a freak!"

"Leave that man alone!" boomed a voice. The crowd turned to face the man who had shouted so loud, then left to continue with other fun. "You, boy, shouldn't you be at your stall?" the man asked.

Alec stepped towards Strax. "This man isn't an employee. Well, not yet, at least."

"Then what are you doing here?" the man asked. "Get off my property unless you own a ticket."

"We're not here for the show," Alec explained. "This is my . . . my poor little half brother. At birth he was left looking slightly odd, which has meant he's been unemployed for some time. Times are desperate now, and he needs a job so we have food at least. We were wondering whether he could be part of your show."

"Ah, I see," the man said, turning over the thought in his mind for a moment. "Your brother would fit the appearance we're looking for. I could definitely see this working: _The Great Potato Man_!" he cried, already planning his marketing. "In fact, you might just be the man I'm looking for."

"And what do you mean by that?" Alec asked.

"An acquaintance of mine if particularly interested in strange beings of nature, and your brother may well count. There have been others much more interesting, but your brother is . . . Interesting in his own way."

"Am I right to detect a form of insult?" Strax scowled.

"No!" Alec interrupted. "No you don't!" He leant down to whisper into Strax's ear, "Don't ruin this deal. It may lead you to Sturridge." Strax listened to what he said and replaced his scowl with an unconvincing smile.

"Well, if we are agreed," the man said, "I think we can make this agreement of official. I will be needing both of you for this transaction."

Alec nodded his head in agreerment, then followed the man into a large tent. This one was less flamboyant as the others, but was still bright with candlelight and colourful silk decorations. At the centre of the room was a grand oak desk, covered with documents and stationary. The man, Mr Godwinson (judging by a document with his face on it), took a seat at the table, and offered Alec the other. Alec accepted. Godwinson prepared a document, reading it through and signing it at the bottom, before sliding it across the desk and gesturing to where Alec should sign. After reading it carefully, Alec signed the papers.

At that moment, a skinny, greasy man entered, limping slightly with a gash across the side of his face. "Ah, Mr Godwinson, I have news."

Godwinson looked up, a little concerned. "Yes? Go on, what is it?"

The man looked at Alec and then to Strax. "It's about the client," he whispered.

An expression mistakable for worry lingered on Godwinson's face as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I see. Do excuse me for a moment," Godwinson stuttered, hurrying out of his seat to talk to the mysterious man.

Alec turned to Strax. "It'll be Sturridge, what they're talking about. I bet you!" he whispered.

"I do agree, boy!"

Godwinson looked at Alec, his face half hiding from behind the tent where he and the man exchanged a hushed conversation. He stepped back into the room, a little stiff. "Sorry for that. May I talk with you for a moment?" he said to Strax, "I would like to talk to you about your act."

"Erm, yes, of course," Strax agreed.

"Please let yourself out," Godwinson insisted. "You are no longer needed."

"Can't I stay with my brother?" Alec pleaded.

"I am sorry but that will not be possible. Your brother is currently working, as of this moment, so personal visits are not permitted."

Alec was worried. He didn't want to leave Strax alone, yet it would be suspicious for him to be so urgent to stay. Reluctantly, Alec left the tent, giving Strax one last supportive look. As he left, Alec received a threatening look from the gashed man. He hurried from the tent.

* * *

"And how did it go?" Jenny asked as the Doctor and Sasha entered the drawing room.

"Well, I'm guessing?" Vastra wondered.

"We certainly rattled a cage or two," Sasha smiled. "I knew travelling with an alien in a blue box would be a little more chaotic than my school music tour to Malta, our friends left the hotel room door open when we went to lunch, but I really didn't expect I'd be challenging a Victorian psychopath! I flipping loved it!"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, this is just an average day."

"And the monsters?" Vastra asked. "What are they?"

"Ood," the Doctor replied. "Well, what's left of them."

"And what does that mean?" Vastra worried.

"Sturridge cut off their hind-brains," Sasha explained.

Jenny gasped. "That's horrible!"

"But I still have one question," the Doctor frowned.

Vastra leaned across the table towards the Doctor. "And what question is this?"

"Why a single bed?" the Doctor snapped.

"Well . . ." Vastra choked. "It has been noticed that you have very close relationships with your companions. The suspicion has been raised to whether your companionship involves more than just running from monsters . . ."

"Woah!" Sasha cried. "Stop right there, lizard woman! Don't even think about that! Ever! Urgh. I want to be sick now."

"Well, sorry for presuming," Vastra sighed.

"Trust me," Sasha said, "never in a million years. And that is actually possible when you've got a time machine."

* * *

Alec ran through the tented field, pushing past children who laughed and heckled the poor victims who cowered in costumes. He had to go, as quick as possible. Time was running out, and he had to deliver a message.

"Hold up, mate!" called a voice, as a man stepped in front of Anaru, stopping him immediately.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go!" Alec cried, trying to get past the man, but he wouldn't allow it. Alec stopped to look at the man. His hair was dusty, along with his bruised face. His clothes were tattered, and he was missing an arm. "I really need to go now!"

"Calm down!" the armless man insisted. "I'm Andy. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Alec said. "Now, if I could just . . ."

"Wait!" Andy called. "Where are you going?"

"To find the Doctor; it's important!"

Andy laughed. "You've never been to one of these shows, have you?"

"What does it matter?" Alec replied, itching to leave.

"Do you have a ticket?"

"No."

"Then you can't get out. Stewards circle the whole area, and they make you show them your ticket to leave. No ticket, nowhere. I've been performing for months; I'd know. All it takes is one missing limb and you're carted off to join the freak show."

"But this could save lives!"

"They won't care. And what do mean by that anyway?"

"Godwinson has Strax. He's going to take him to Sturridge, but he knows that we're trying to infiltrate the mansion. I can tell! It's not gone to plan. Sturridge knows, and now Strax has been caught. I need to tell the Doctor!"

Alec was cut short. His pleads and questions where silenced as a large pair of hands covered his mouth, squeezing into he lost consciousness. Whatever attempts Alec could muster were feeble against the pair of hands, and he turned soft and limp, crumpling to the floor as he lost his control. Andy gasped, his mouth wide, as the hands lifted Alec and walking him into the darkness, turning back once to say, "Not one word."


	6. The Freak Trade - Part 3

Alec's head span. Things changed shape, shone and faded away. Nothing quite seemed to work, his eyes, legs or brain. Where was he? Who had taken him? The ground was hard and cold, grating against the side of his face as he squirmed back to consciousness. Wherever he was, it was dark, but Strax was at the opposite end of the room, no unconscious, just sleeping, and snoring.

* * *

"Doctor, where is Alec?" Vastra asked the Doctor, following the Doctor through her house.

"I don't know, otherwise I'd be telling him to get here quicker."

"He should've been back ages ago, do you think something's happened?" Sasha asked.

"I, myself, would not want to be unaccompanied in London at this time at night, especially at his age," Vastra added.

"He did work for MI5," the Doctor reminded them.

"Yes, but he's my brother. I've only just got him back and I don't want him to ever be in trouble again," Sasha said.

"Then you shouldn't have let him on the TARDIS. Trouble is a necessary side effect to time travel; have you never seen American movies?" the Doctor joked.

"Doctor, please be a little more serious," Vastra insisted. "At the end of the day he's a missing boy. It should be in our interest to find him."

"But he could be anywhere!" Jenny said, "So where do we look?"

"He could be anywhere in London, but if I were to guess, Professor Sturridge must have made the link between a suspiciously alien creature that's virtually been handed to him on a plate, and a sudden challenge from a mysterious couple," the Doctor explained.

"Of course," Vastra sighed. "We should've taken more caution."

"Doctor, is my brother in the hands of a psychotic surgeon who cuts his victims alive?" Sasha panicked.

"And Strax?" Jenny asked. "Will they have Strax as well?"

"Maybe. We should go to the mansion . . ." Vastra began.

"No." The Doctor interrupted her. "I'll go back. This was my plan, and me who's put Alec in danger. I don't want any of you coming with me; if he got any of you I would never forgive myself."

"And if you get into trouble?" Sasha challenged him.

"Oh, Sasha, weren't you listening. Trouble comes hand-in-hand with time travel, and I've travelled for longer than anyone. Trouble is my best friend. Don't follow me," the Doctor warned, fixing his top hat as he left the house, smiling to his friends as he closed the door behind him.

"What do we do?" Sasha asked, turning to Vastra and Jenny, worry building inside her.

"The question, my dear, is what do you do?" Vastra corrected her. "The Doctor only travels with the best, so prove yourself. Prove yourself to us, and the Doctor, that you deserve to be his companion. His companions have absorbed the time vortex, given their lives, echoed themselves across time and walked the Earth to save him. What will you do? Maybe not today, but what will you do to save the Doctor?"

Sasha gulped, a sudden duty rising through her. She stood up straight, making her stand. Thoughts tumbled through her mind: what to do? How would she help the Doctor?

* * *

"OOD!" Sturridge screamed. He was panicking; not quite his usually self. Scrambling, he hurried about his mansion, rummaging through desks and grabbing files. "OOD! Get over here you filthy creature!"

"Yes, Sir? May I provide assistance?" Ood asked, appearing beside him.

"Take these," Sturridge barked, forcing the files at Ood. "And find some matches!"

"May I ask what the reasoning for these actions are?" Ood wondered, taking the files as Sturridge threw them at him.

"The Doctor knows! He knows what I've been doing and no-one else must know! If he tells the police, I'm done for! There can be no evidence, no scrap of paper work that can link me to the truth!"

"And what do you propose?"

"BOOM!" Sturridge screamed. "I'll take my research and run far from London as I leave the gas on here. When I'm safe, you will strike a match and all evidence will be destroyed!"

"This plan will result in the deaths of many of my kind . . ."

"So?"

"Social human protocols state the death of innocent beings is wrong."

"Forget that! It's wrong! I need to be safe so they must die!"

"Then what must I do, master?" Ood asked.

"Turn the gas on, everywhere!" Sturridge cried, stamping his way back into his lounge, where the red chair sat. His chair had moved a little, and over the top of it perched a tattered hat. "Ah, back already I see, Doctor."

The Doctor turned to look at Sturridge. "Well, it wasn't part of the original plan, so I thought I should take a visit. Hello, Ood!"

"Good evening, Sir," Ood said.

"Shut up!" Sturridge screamed. "Go, filth! Do your job!"

"But I advise you don't," the Doctor insisted. "He has made it clear, what you're doing?"

"Yes," Sturridge replied. "Perfectly clear, and yet Ood will do my bidding." Ood did as instructed and left.

"That is all Oods will every want to do," the Doctor said, raising from his seat, "but it doesn't mean you should abuse their vulnerabilities."

"And why not? What will they do about it?"

"That's not the point!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"You clearly haven't met me before," the Doctor smiled. "What you're doing here is wrong and disturbing, so I won't bother with my tricks and schemes. You're only human; you're easy to sort out. And talking about humans, where's Alec? And Strax, if you've got him?"

"I don't have a clue what you mean."

"Don't play with me, Sturridge. Who else would take him? And I know you would've taken Strax too, he is the alien after all."

"Fine, you got me!" laughed Sturridge, pouring himself a drink. "I've kept them safe, like bargaining chips."

"I'm great at bargaining. Let's start!"

"On your head be it. Ood, let them in!" Sturridge called. Ood reappeared with Strax and Alec in chains, a strong smell of gas suddenly entering the room. He kept them opposite to the Doctor, on the other side of the room, with their mouths covered, pulling them along as they struggled to keep on their feet. "Here they are!" Sturridge smiled. "And look, a living potato."

"Don't call my friend a potato; it'll only make me angrier," the Doctor frowned.

"But I have the upper hand, Doctor. I have your friends."

"But I've also got an upper hand on you."

"And it is?"

The Doctor faced Ood. Sturridge looked too at his servant with a puzzled expression. Every couple of moments, Ood's eyes flashed red, than back to their usually state. "Your Ood is changing its loyalty, Sturridge. I did warn you. Any moment, it'll join a link with the other tormented Oods, and will want nothing more than to kill you."

"No." Sturridge snapped. "Ood obeys me; it's the only thing he can do."

"You can see the change, Sturridge, but you're so self-involved you can't accept it! Look, Sturridge!" Ood's eyes flickered red, then back again.

"No, I don't believe you. He can't get red-eye, like the others; he's got a communication orb."

"If you don't believe me, I don't care, but whatever happens is your fault. Even when you're put behind bars."

"I don't understand you're meaning."

"I could just get the police and have this done with in one moment." Alec crumpled to his knees, unable to stand, turning pale and waxy. "Please, undo his chains! Let him speak at least!" the Doctor pleaded. As Sturridge accepted, the Doctor crawled beside Alec, undoing the rope that stopped his friend from speaking. "Alec, can you hear me? What is it?" The smell told the Doctor immediately.

"It's the gas," Alec wheezed. "Too much."

"Turn it off!" the Doctor shouted.

"Why would I?" Sturridge laughed. "You don't seem to understand, Doctor, that I have the advantage. If you leave to fetch the police, your friends will choke from the gas. Kill me, and Ood will kill you. Any minute now, I'll leave for Plymouth. When I'm far enough, Ood lights a match, and everything I've done goes up in flames. Tell anyone about this, and they won't believe you."

"Why? There'll be a burnt hole in the ground, surely that'll only prove what I say?"

"And with what evidence? Hours from now, this building will be on fire from a suspected gas leak. And was it my fault? Rich Professor Sturridge who studies biology and was in Liverpool for a conference on skeletal structure? Rich means power, and power means respect. No officer will suspect me."

The Doctor looked up. He could hear something coming. Roaring of an engine, turning wheels. Hurtling towards the mansion, growing louder and louder. Turning to Sturridge, the Doctor smiled. "Really, Sturridge? Not even a bad police officer?"

Bricks and debris tumbled through the air as the mansion wall was smashed open, scattering apparatus and furniture across the room. The Doctor shielded Strax and Alec as best as he could, blocking them from the flying bricks. The roaring engine stopped as a tractor slipped to a halt, halfway through the wall it had torn through. It was battered and mangled, but Sasha sat safely inside it, out of harm. She brushed the hair from her face and threw her hat to the ground. She rolled up the bottom of her dress and leaped to Alec, smothering him with hugs.

"Are you ok? Jesus, I thought I wouldn't find you again! Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" Sasha fussed, checking over Alec.

"I'm alright," Alec choked, still finding it hard to believe.

"Oh!" she coughed. "Who turned the gas on?"

"That was too dangerous!" the Doctor cried. "You could've killed us all! Something could've sparked and set this whole building on fire!"

"I'm saving you, Doctor!" Sasha replied.

"How exactly?" the Doctor argued. "You've put all our lives in danger, and for what, to seem cool? Lives aren't saved from doing reckless things, like driving a tractor into a mansion!"

"Well I'm sorry," Sasha gasped, "but I was helping you! See, there's a hole in the wall, all the gas will leave! Year seven physics about diffusion! Ok, I was reckless, but it helped!"

"Don't ever do that again!" the Doctor warned her.

"My mansion!" Sturridge cried. "You've ruined my mansion! And the plan! I could still send this building sky high. I won't have the time to run for it, so I'll do it myself!" Sturridge cried, snatching a box of matches from Ood's pocket.

"Stop! Don't!" the Doctor cried desperately. "Don't do it! You'll kill every one of us!"

"And so what?" Sturridge sobbed. "My plans are ruined; I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do!" Sasha pleaded. "You have every choice possible."

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I make sense, and I'm a human, just like you," Sasha rationalised. "Death isn't the answer, ever. You butchered those poor creatures, taking away their lives for your own gain. What good is this? You don't benefit from it; you only add more to your death toll."

"So what?" Sturridge spat.

"You care about your reputation," Sasha answered. "You've hidden your experiments, refused to let anyone know who you are and aspire to be the best. A man like that doesn't want his darkest secrets to be known. What use is this? This building is losing gas, so it won't all be destroyed. What happens if just one Ood is discovered? The secret will be out; everyone will know that Professor Sturridge is a cruel, heartless man who experiments on the weak. Your name will be known not for the achieving biologist, but the man that butchered."

Sturridge gulped. "You're lying to me!"

"No, no I'm not. I'm just talking about what I can see, and all I see is a desperate man in need of help. Let me help you! We can send the Ood back where they came from, and no-one has to die!"

"And my name will still be tarnished," Sturridge frowned. "Everyone will live on but me. Other people may not, but I'll know what I did! What good is that? Everyone but me will benefit."

"And what did we do? Me, Alec and the Doctor, we're going to stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life. Those deaths, in your mind, were justified. But not these, not even to your blood-soaked standards."

"Don't presume to know me!"

"Oh, but you don't need to know someone to _really _know them. Humans are secretive, and protective, so nothing can ever be for sure. Even the people you think you know surprise you. All I know is that this is a mistake. Do you want the memory of this staying with you forever? Let us go, and it doesn't have to be. You're so focussed on what people will think about you, but what will you think of yourself?"

A tear rolled down Sturridge's cheek. He dropped the matches to the floor, suddenly limp and lifeless. He'd listened, and he'd changed. Sturridge gave in, falling back into his red chair. "I can't," he stuttered. "I can't do it any more. I want to. The blood, and the violence, and the pain I inflict - I enjoy it. But I can't . . . I can't do it any more. What's happened to me? Why can't I?"

"Because you're human," Sasha replied.

"I'm no human," Sturridge span. "I don't deserve to be human. You can arrest me now. I've done my worst."

Sasha nodded at him, humbly.

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled, and with one instant look, Sasha knew he was infinitely sorry for what he had said.

"Anytime," Sasha shrugged. "I'm not a reckless person, Doctor, and I never am. I just do what I have need to make sure the people I care about stay safe."

The Doctor grinned, hugging Sasha. "I'm surprised you weren't a police negotiator."

"Trust me, this is a one-off. Don't expect another emotional speech; I'm done for this week," Sasha smiled. She untied Strax and Alec, hugging them both.

"Congratulations, boy!" Strax applauded her. "You would show great potential as a recruit to the Sontaran Empire!"

"Who would've thought, my sister, the hero?" Alec joked.

"Who would've thought, my brother, the MI5 agent that turns out to be the most useless boy in the world!" Sasha laughed, smacking Alec on the shoulder. "Seriously, first trip out and you're in danger. I'm expecting better for next time."

Sturridge drowned himself in tears, sobbing and twitching in his chair, watching over Sasha, Strax, Alec and the Doctor as the laughed, yet he couldn't be worse. His life, as he saw it, was over.

"Sir," said Ood.

"Yes, what?" Sturridge cried, turning to look at his servant. Immediately, Sturridge's jaw dropped. Ood's eyes were red, as if they were the smouldering pits of hell, burning the soul out of Ood. The monster raised its arm, holding in its hand, a glowing communication orb. As Ood placed it to his master's forehead, Sturridge wailed, screaming as his mind was burned with the energy from the orb. He sprawled himself across his chair where, eventually, the soul died from his withering, tear-stained eyes.

"No!" Sasha screamed, reaching a hand out to the dead Professor Sturridge.

"Step back" the Doctor screaming, pulling his companions away from the red-eyed Ood. "It will kill you!"

"Leave it to me, Sir," Strax insisted. "I am trained in the necessary combat."

"No! One spark and we could die!" the Doctor reminded him, still smelling gas.

Ood stopped, no longer advancing towards the Doctor and his friends. Hell left its eyes, fading away as if it had never been there, leaving the emotionless eyes that had been their previously. Ood tumbled to the floor, its orb rolling out along the floor, stopping at Sturridge's feet.

"No. Please, no," the Doctor gasped, rushing over to Ood.

"Be careful, Doctor!" Sasha called.

"I don't think he needs to be," Alec gasped.

"How come?" Sasha asked.

"Because he's dead," the Doctor stuttered. "No. NO!"

"Doctor, calm down," Sasha said, trying her best to sooth him.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed. "No more death! I told myself, no-one else must die today! But they both died! And he had changed! And Ood. He'd never lived a proper life, kept by a master that insulted and disrespected him. Ood shouldn't have died! He was the good one. It's always the good ones, always the good ones that die at the end."

All Sasha could do was watch; watch as the Doctor paced the room, traumatized by the death. Had she done it? Had she proved herself? Well, the Doctor was alive; that was one of the few successes.

* * *

"We've removed the bodies, with respect, of course," Vastra told the Doctor. "And you'll be pleased to know that I've dealt with Godwinson; he won't be getting involved in much plotting any time soon."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed, "I'd imagine it's hard to do anything when you're next up on Vastra's wine menu."

"I trust you'll be able to sort out the surviving Ood yourself. I know you were disappointed by how this ended, but remember that you did your best, and any lives saved are a victory," Vastra added.

"It was lovely seeing you again!" Jenny smiled, waving goodbye as Alec and Sasha jumped into the TARDIS, back on the damp street where their journey had first begun. "Come back again!"

"And Doctor, if you ever need a laser cannon blaster, I'll be here for you," Strax smiled.

"I'm surprised Vastra doesn't take them off you," the Doctor joked.

"No, I confiscate them!" Vastra corrected him as they roared with laughed. "But really," Vastra said to the Doctor, "enjoy yourself. And keep your friends out of too much trouble."

"But it's time travel; trouble's bound to happen," Sasha joked, stepping into the TARDIS with Alec.

"Well," the Doctor sighed, "I'll be back. I always will be. Call whenever you need me, and I'll come. Look after yourselves. And, until the next time," the Doctor waved, saying his farewells.

"But Doctor!" Vastra called. "We still don't know. What happened to Clara?"

The Doctor sighed. How to answer? "Somewhere new," the Doctor grinned, disappearing back into the TARDIS. Its engines groaned and wheezed, as it slipped out of space and time, disappearing in a bright light from that damp Victorian street.

* * *

_**Hi guys, I hope you've liked this story! Please, please review, it genuinely makes me jump out my seat when I see I've got one! I know it's a bit early to ask, but at some point could you tell me if you'd be interested in second series (I've got some exciting stuff planned but I'll only write it if there's interest). Thanks guys, I hope you like the next instalment . . .**_


	7. The Mind Parasite - Part 1

_**This next story is an Earth based one, mainly focusing on what has happened between Alec and Shannon since being held in the 24th century cells, but there's a crashing meteorite and an alien threat. I've also tried to add to Osgood as a character, and explore more aspects of her personality. Please review and tell me if you want a 2nd series!**_

* * *

The TARDIS landed outside a block of flats, on the concrete floor of London 2014. Alec stepped out, feeling the cool breeze on his face. A kid cycled past him on a BMX, using the geography of the estate as a skate park. The sky was grey, as usual. Nothing ever changed.

"Mmm!" Sasha sighed. "Nothing like the dismal air of the modern day."

"The future from my view," Alec corrected her. "2004, remember."

"Jesus!" Sasha cried. "You've missed so much! The Olympics, Broadchurch, Prince Harry playing strip poker . . . Thank God you missed Flappy Bird!"

"Why, what is it?"

" . . . Nothing," Sasha sighed. "And I never beat four . . ."

"Ah!" the Doctor smiled, stepping out the TARDIS. "I love London. Ok then, let's agree, we each go our separate ways. Meet back here at the TARDIS at 6 o'clock."

"Ok," Alec agreed. "Shannon lives in one of these flats."

"And Claire's about 15 minutes away from here. We could take a cab?" Sasha asked.

"Or we could take the TARDIS?" the Doctor suggested."

"Doctor! Come on, you're in London; embrace the culture! Cab or the tube, and the nearest station is a bit of a hike from here."

"Fine, I'll come with you," the Doctor groaned, giving in. "But you're paying!"

"I'll see you later, Alec," Sasha smiled, following the Doctor down the street, hailing a cab as they went.

* * *

Alec searched through the block, knocking on doors and asking for Shannon, only to then be rejected by children and mothers and strange men that seemed to be acting a little too aggressive.

"Do you know a girl called Shannon?"

"Wha'? She your girlfriend? Ha!"

"Is there a girl called Shannon near here?"

"No' a clue mate. Go' a twen'y I could borrow?"

"Which flat is Shannon Taylor's?"

"What, that brunette girl?"

"Yes, that's her!" Alec smiled, after nocking on the door of an elderly woman.

"Strange story, that one. Disappeared for four months, then reappeared a week ago with absolutely no excuse. The police asked her questions but she never said anything. Something really bad must have happened. How do you know her?"

"Four months!" Alec gasped. "But the Doctor said . . ." Alec trailed off, realising that the woman was a little confused by his behaviour. "Sorry. Forget that. I'm a friend . . . From school," Alec smiled. "Which flat did you say?"

"14b," the woman replied. "And what school exactly?"

"The local one!" Alec called, already climbing up the stairs to the fourteenth floor.

"Kids these days," the woman sighed, shuffling back into her flat.

Alec reached the fourteenth floor. He looked out a window, gazing over London. So many buildings were unfamiliar to him, but others he remembered so fondly. Five months ago, he'd been into the city, gone on the eye with his sister and Dad, and yet ten years had passed. Shrugging off his thoughts, Alec found 14b. It was just like any other flat, a pale white door. He knocked.

A blonde haired woman answered the door, roughly in her 40's, in a cardigan and jeans. "Hello?" she wondered.

"Hi. I'm Alec, I'm a friend of Shannon," Alec said with a smile.

"When Shannon disappeared, all her friends came to visit. I don't remember you, Alec."

"I was on holiday."

"She disappeared during term time."

"My granddad suddenly died, so I went to see him in Jamaica," Alec lied. "Trust me, she'll recognise me."

"Shannon!" the blonde woman called. "There's a boy here looking for you!"

"Is it the police again? I've had enough questions; I've told them, I don't remember . . ." Shannon railed off as she reached the door. She stopped, struck speechless as she noticed Alec on the other side of the door. "It's you," Shannon gasped.

"Who is he, love?" her mum asked.

"Oh my God, it's you!" Shannon gasped, her face splitting into a smile. "Come on, in!" she said, grabbing Alec by the arm and pulling him into the house.

"Who is he?" her mum insisted.

"A friend, from the hairdressers," Shannon smiled, clearing the sofa so Alec could sit down in front of the TV.

"He said he was from school," Shannon's mum questioned.

"Is it not possible for him to be in both categories?" Shannon challenged. "Mum, could you get us some ice-cream? Crisps maybe?"

"Not before you tell me who this boy is," her mum said with a frown.

"He's an old school friend. He's called Alec," Shannon smiled. "Trust me, mum, he's a great guy. Always dead nice! Works with me in the hairdresser each Saturday and covers me whenever Charlie has another emotional break-up."

Shannon's mum raised an eyebrow to Alec. "Ok then," her mum said. "I've got some popcorn; I'll stick the microwave on. I'm Francesca, by the way. Nice to meet you, Alec."

"Hi, Francesca. Sorry for the hassle," Alec apologised.

"It's alright," Francesca grunted. "I'll get your popcorn. You get yourself comfortable."

"Thank you!" Shannon smiled. "So, how are you?" she asked Alec, sitting beside him.

"Four months," Alec interrupted. "I can't believe it. The Doctor said an hour."

"The Doctor was wrong," Shannon shrugged. "It was a nightmare at first; I arrived home, saying I'd been round Charlie's, and Mum nearly collapsed. She was in a right state! And then she rang Carlie on the phone, who didn't have a clue, and it all spiralled from there. It was a disaster! Mind you, the Doctor saved me, so I suppose he's allowed a mistake or two. Stop avoiding the question! How are you?"

"Alright," Alec replied. "I've been kidnapped and nearly blown up so far, but it's pretty good overall. you?"

"I've had police here everyday this week. I didn't tell anyone what happened; they wouldn't believe me if I told them. I didn't tell them anything, so they're still a bit suspicious. They backed off quickly though, which seemed odd," Shannon shrugged. "But did it all really happen? Mr Derbyshire and the cells? Sometimes I wake up and I can't believe it really happened."

"I'm pretty sure it did, unfortunately. The Doctor has a time machine! I'm not the sort of person that believes in conspiracy theories, but if I didn't believe what happened, I'd be an idiot."

"I know right," Shannon gasped. "It's crazy! I'm not even special, I'm just a normal girl. And I can't tell anyone because they won't believe me."

"But it's terrible. I'm sorry," Alec said, holding Shannon's hand.

Shannon smiled. "Thank you, Alec. You're a really nice guy."

"So I've been told," Alec laughed.

"I knew it!" Shannon's mum cried, rushing into the room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "You're my daughter's boyfriend!"

Shannon and Alec burst into fits of laughter. "Never! Never ever," Shannon cried, but her face didn't quite agree.

* * *

"Claire!" Sasha cried, as the flat door was opened to her best friend. "How are you?"

"It's you!" Claire smiled. "I'm great, by the way. And you?"

"Good, good."

"How did it go, with the man on the phone? The Doctor, was it?"

"Great. Really great," Sasha smiled, pulling the Doctor to the door. "Here he is!"

"Oh," Claire gasped. "Nice to meet you, Doctor."

The Doctor shook Claire's hand. "You too. I've heard lots about you!"

"Really? Not all bad I hope," Claire laughed.

After a moment, the Doctor realised that Claire wanted to elaborate. "Oh, just nice things in general. You know . . . Friendly stuff . . . About you two being . . . Friends . . . It was all friendly stuff. Really."

Claire feigned a grin. "Anyway, come on in. Can I get you some tea?"

"Just some biscuits if you've got any," Sasha smiled, following Claire into her house.

"Black coffee, no sugar," the Doctor grunted, entering the flat behind them.

"Of course," Claire smiled, hurrying into the kitchen, then hurrying back to plump the cushions for the Doctor and Sasha. "Make yourselves at home. I'll be back with biscuits in a moment."

"Thanks, Claire," Sasha smiled, taking a seat on her bright pink sofa. The Doctor opted for a wooden chair in the corner of the room. "What are you sitting there for?"

"I'm away from the pink," the Doctor explained.

"Ok. I knew you were an alien, but not a six year old," Sasha joked.

"Nevertheless, I'd prefer to sit here."

"It looks antisocial."

"It wasn't me looking for a social call. I don't like social. Something about a relaxed coffee morning on a pink chair doesn't appeal to me."

"Then go somewhere else and be back in an hour."

"I'm not an intergalactic taxi driver."

"You're not an intergalactic conversationalist either, but here you are, about to enjoy a coffee morning," Sasha replied with a slightly sinister smiled, knowing she'd won the argument.

"Here it is," Claire announced, entering the room with a large mug of coffee, which she passed to the Doctor, and a plate of biscuits. "I got your favourites: the wafers."

"Mmm," Sasha smiled, snatching a couple from the plate.

"Personally, I've always preferred a Jammie Dodger," the Doctor moaned.

"Sorry, I don't think I've got any," Claire fussed, about to go back to the kitchen to check. "Are those the red ones? I don't get them. My nephew comes round every so often, and those bloody E numbers put him in fits of madness. It's a complete nightmare until his Mum turns up."

"Don't worry, he was joking," Sasha interrupted.

"No. I really wasn't," the Doctor whispered. Sasha pulled her tongue at him. The Doctor did the same back.

"So, any developments looking for Alec? Don't worry if nothing's happened yet; it can take forever to find just one person," Claire inquired.

"Oh, we've already found him," Sasha said, quite casually.

"What?" Claire gasped, coughing up a half-eaten wafer. "Already? It's only been a day!"

"Yes," Claire said, turning to the Doctor. "I suppose it was suspiciously quick."

"I can't believe this! And how is he? How old will he be now? Twenty four, right?" Claire asked.

"Oh, um, he's good," Sasha replied. "But would you believe this, he's . . ."

"Good and healthy," the Doctor interrupted, stopping Sasha from saying a word about the time travel, or the fact that her brother that had been missing for ten years was still a teenager. "He's perfectly fine."

"Well done to you, Doctor!" Claire cried, smacking him on the leg. "Police tried for months what you did in a day. Thank God for that girl that gave me your number!"

"Which girl?" the Doctor wondered.

"Dunno. Just the girl that works down by the cake shop. But how did you do it? Finding Alec, I mean," Claire asked.

"The Doctor, and I, took a very . . . In-depth look at the night Alec disappeared," Sasha replied.

"Really? The in-depth look - was that like a psychological thing?" Claire wondered.

"You could say," Sasha shrugged.

"Well done! I was losing hope myself, but you're obviously some form of hero, Doctor," Claire congratulated. "A girl, not far from here, disappeared a few months ago. It was all over the news last week when she suddenly reappeared. Was that you too?"

"It might have been," the Doctor smiled, then he coughed up his drink. "Sorry, but did you say four months?"

Smash! Sasha jumped out of her seat, narrowly avoiding the shards of glass that erupted from the window, spilling out into the room as it shattered. Two men in black uniforms fell into the room through the window, armed with guns and red berets. The door was thrown off its hinges, scattered to a side as soldiers in black uniforms and guns engulfed the flat. The soldiers shouted and screamed at the Doctor and his friends, aiming their guns. The Doctor raised his arms, showing he meant no harm. Claire screamed, knocking over the plate of wafers and jumping into Sasha's arms in hysteria, who was too shocked to move.

"Point the guns down!" the Doctor screamed. "I don't mean any harm!"

"What are you doing in my home? Get out! Argh!" Claire screamed.

"Why are you here?" Sasha cried.

"Guns down, it's alright!" a familiar voice called from behind the line of soldiers. "You heard me, guns to the floor!"

The Doctor, relaxing a little from the initial panic, looked about the room. The soldiers were familiar. He recognised the guns, and the outfits with red berets. Even the symbol which sat on all of them was the very symbol he'd seem time after time again. The soldiers were from UNIT, and the voice was Kate Stewart.

"Sorry about this, Doctor. Every time we meet there are soldiers with guns," Kate joked, stepping out of the crowd into the centre of the room. "It must be the effect you have."

"What are you doing in my house?" Claire asked, calming down.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we detected a surge of artron energy in the area, and the CCTV proved that it was the Doctor," Kate explained.

"Are you a friend of the Doctor?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. Kate Stewart, I work for UNIT," Kate introduced, shaking Sasha's hand. "I take it you're the latest of the Doctor's companions."

"Latest? You've made it sound like there are been loads," Sasha said, laughing a little.

"41," the Doctor coughed. Sasha's jaw dropped.

"UNIT?" Claire wondered. "What's UNIT? And why does it have an army?"

"It stands for Unified intelligence Taskforce," Kate explained. "We investigate alien, and potentially dangerous circumstances that are too classified for the police, which is more things than you could anticipate. The army is just a precaution. Some aliens are hostile."

"So, I'm guessing something's happened, otherwise you wouldn't have made such a fuss?" the Doctor asked Kate.

"Yes," Kate said, then turned to the army, "you can wait outside. What I have to say is highly classified, even for UNIT's army." The soldiers left the flat. "May I?" Kate asked, sitting on the sofa beside Sasha.

"So, what's happened?" the Doctor asked.

"A meteorite is heading to Earth," Kate began, "and is due to crash in approximately an hour. In usual circumstances, our army would blow up the meteorite, but there is a complication. From what we know, the meteorite is carrying an unknown life form, and we can't afford to destroy it, as the life form could fall back to Earth and harm the human population. We don't have the equipment to find out what the life form is, so we need your help. If the creature is dangerous, the meteorite must be destroyed by other means which won't harm our population."

"So, there's a meteorite with a potentially lethal life form on it, and we have an hour to discover the creature and stop the meteorite crashing onto the planet?" Sasha clarified, smiling slightly. "That would be such a good movie!"

"And what do you do if the meteorite is carrying a harmful life form?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, you've got a TARDIS. You could pull it to a different galaxy," Kate suggested.

Kate turned to Claire, who was typing on her smartphone in a hurry. "What are you doing?"

"Networking," Claire responded, not looking up from her phone. "I'm telling everyone about the meteorite."

Kate held out her hand. "Phone. Give it to me."

"What?" Claire gasped. "Why?"

"This information is top secret, not even UNIT soldiers are allowed to hear this. I've only entrusted this information with you as you are a travelling companion of the Doctor. The outer world can't find out; there would panic in the streets, a crash in the economy, theft. Trust me, it's best to not say anything until necessary."

"But people should be warned!"

"And there are already procedures in place for situations like this," Kate stated. "Now, phone. I'll be blocking all of our e-mail and social networking sites until the current situation is over."

Claire groaned, handing over her phone.

"So, the co-ordinates for the meteorite?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll send them to the TARDIS console," Kate explained.

"You can communicate with the TARDIS?" the Doctor panicked.

"We have an archive full off your possessions. Of course," Kate said, as if it were obvious.

"Come on, Sasha! We've got a job to do!" the Doctor called, heading towards the door of the flat.

"I'm coming!" Sasha said.

"Wait, hold on!" Claire cried. "Where are you going?"

"The TARDIS!" Sasha replied.

"The TARDIS? Was that what you were asking about yesterday?"

"Did I mention the TARDIS yesterday? I don't remember it."

"I'm sure you did . . . Hold on. The Doctor's companion? What does that mean?"

"Erm . . ." Sasha stuttered.

"We . . . Erm," the Doctor stammered. "I take Sasha on journeys."

"What does that mean?" Claire worried.

Sasha wasn't sure how to answer. She just stared at her friend, searching through the right answer in her mind. Nothing surfaced. "We have to go!" Sasha cried, pulling the Doctor out the door.

"Oh," the Doctor said, pausing to speak to Kate, "my other companion is at a house not far from here . . ."

"Alec Parker and Shannon Taylor?" Kate recalled. "We both recognised their faces when you arrived a week ago. They girl had been missing for months and suddenly appeared from the TARDIS; off course we noted her address. Why do you think the police gave up in their inquiry so easily? A quick nudge from UNIT and they were on their way; we couldn't risk details of one of your escapades being exposed."

"Good, good," the Doctor smiled, hurrying out the door.

"Where are they going?" Claire asked, still startled. "How are they going to stop the meteorite? UNIT? What's going on?"

"Are you not one of the Doctor's companions?" Kate wondered.

"No . . ." she muttered. "Who's that man Sasha's with? How come this all started when he got here?"

"Oh, he's the Doctor. And he's an extraordinary man. If you want to know more, talk to the Doctor, then we can bring you in for a screening."

"A screening?"

"Shush! Top secret," Kate smiled, stepping out the door.

"But the meteorite! What do I do?" Claire called.

"Just leave it to the Doctor!"


	8. The Mind Parasite - Part 2

"So, the Doctor," Shannon was wondering, "do you still travel with him?" She put her feet on Alec's lap.

"Yeah, but we've only been on one adventure so far," Alec explained. "Victorian London. The Doctor promised Sherlock Holmes and adventure; within hours I'm kidnapped by a circus owner and held in a gas-filled room, about to be blown up by a psychotic biologist."

Shannon raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I swear you're just messing with me," she laughed, throwing a cushion at Alec.

"Hey!" Alec laughed. "You should come with us one time. One trip at least, just to see what it's like."

"I dunno," Shannon shrugged. "I've held myself together, but in all honesty, I'm still a little rattle by Mr Derbyshire. Is it just me, or did he not quite seem human?"

There was a knock at the door. Shannon jumped a little, then told her mum to answer it, whilst she and Alec threw cushions at each other.

"Yes? What is it?" Francesca groaned, opening the door.

"I'm looking for Alec Parker," Kate Stewart replied, holding up her ID.

"Christ!" she gasped. "Is he a criminal? I knew I shouldn't have let him in!"

"Don't worry, Miss Taylor, he's not in any trouble," Kate explained.

"Oh," Miss Taylor gasped. "Come in then."

Kate followed Miss Taylor into the room. "Hello, Alec."

"Do you know who she is?" Shannon gasped, jumping up from the sofa.

"No," Alec replied.

"Kate Stewart. I work for UNIT," Kate explained. "You're needed by the Doctor; he told me to get you."

"What's happened?" Alec questioned her. "Is he alright? Is my sister alright?"

"Yes, they're fine," Kate smiled. "But a matter has arisen and the Doctor needs you. Please, follow me."

Alec, not sure what to do, followed Kate outside.

"Wait!" Shannon called, following Kate and Alec. "I'm coming too!"

"What?" Francesca cried. "Where are you going?"

"With Alec!" Shannon replied.

"Who is Alec? Who is Kate? What is UNIT?" Francesca screamed.

"Sorry, Miss Taylor," Kate said, "but those are national secrets."

"Shannon!" Miss Taylor called. "Get back here right now! Shannon!"

"Sorry, Mum," Shannon apologised, disappearing down a lift with Alec and Kate. The doors of the lift closed, trapping the three of them in a silver cell, slowly moving down. "So, where are we going?" Shannon asked.

"Um," Kate groaned. "Are you another one of the Doctor's companions? I can't risk important information falling into the hands of people we can't trust."

"It's ok," Alec interrupted, "I trust her. And the Doctor does too."

"And you trust random strangers that the Doctor chooses to travel with him?" Sasha challenged Kate.

"Of course," Kate replied instantly. "The Doctor has kept in close touch with UNIT for decades, and he picks his companions carefully . . . And then we screen them, but Sasha won't remember that."

"What did you say?" Alec asked.

"Nothing." The lift doors opened, and Kate stepped back out onto the estate, flanked by Alec and Shannon. The weather had cleared up a little. A black limo parked beside them, its windows tinted. Kate opened the doors to Alec and Shannon, then sat at the front in the passenger's seat.

"What _is _going on?" Alec asked.

"A meteorite is due to hit Earth in approximately fifty two minutes. Usually we would blow it up, but it's carrying an unknown life form which could harm the human population if the chunks were to fall back to Earth," Kate explained.

"And why does the Doctor need us?"

"He and Sasha have gone to the meteorite to detect the creature."

"Yes, but what are we doing?"

Kate shrugged a little. "I'm not entirely sure. The Doctor just wanted me to look after you until he got back."

"Great!" Alec cried, throwing his arms up. "Not only am I missing the first alien planet the Doctor's taking us to, but I've got a baby sitter!"

"Well, not all the Doctor's adventures are running down corridors from monsters."

"I haven't even done that yet!" Alec groaned, slipping back into his seat.

"Where are we going?" Shannon asked, looking out the window as the car cross the Thames.

"My office – the Tower of London," Kate smiled, taking out her phone to text.

"Your office?" Shannon laughed.

"Why not? UNIT is secret but powerful," Kate said, still texting.

"Who are you texting?" Alec asked.

"A colleague. I'm hoping she can do the babysitting," Kate said, slightly distracted.

The car parked outside the Tower of London. Stepping out of the car, Alec watched hundreds of tourists pass by; families, couples and school visits. They were all so happy, taking pictures on cameras, and using strange modern phones that confused Alec. Kate took the two of them along the side of the building, avoiding the tourists and ravens, towards a back door. Through the door was a whole other building under the Tower, a cornucopia of lights and computers and complicated scientific equipment.

"What?" Shannon gasped. "This is just . . . What?"

"The scientific centre of UNIT was built under the Tower; it's where we monitor anything and everything that needs to be," Kate explained. "Ah! Here she is."

A young woman, with brown hair, glasses and a very long, striped scarf, ran towards the three of them; a slightly odd expression on her face. "Ma'am! Did you meet him? Did you see the Doctor again?" she wheezed.

"Yes," Kate replied. "Inhaler."

The girl took a deep breath from her inhaler. "Where would I be without this?" she cried, still bubbly.

"This is Osgood," Kate introduced them.

"Nice to meet you!" Osgood smiled, waving at the two of them.

"Hey! I love your scarf," Shannon smiled.

"Oh," Osgood grinned, turning red. "Thank you. I like your clothes too."

Alec, having changed again in the TARDIS, wore a blue jumper and black skinny jeans, along with his ankle high Converse. Shannon wore a dark dress, along with a jacket, tights and purple shoes.

"Yes, anyway," Kate started, "the Doctor and Sasha, have they landed?"

"Um," Osgood thought, "we could contact the TARDIS, but we don't have a form of mobile contact."

"Not even a mobile phone?" Kate worried.

"Unfortunately not," Osgood winced, "so, for the moment, we're in the dark."

* * *

"Got the destination?" Sasha asked, the TARDIS flinging her about the console room.

"Yes," the Doctor grunted.

"You don't seem happy," Sasha stated.

"UNIT can send messages to the TARDIS; I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"I'd prefer to go through time and space without being nagged by you Earth lot. I don't want to be having a three course meal at the Ritz on Mars, then be told that the Queen's an Auton. It's not the way it works!"

"And how does it work?"

"I turn up when I need to. I bet you don't even remember the battle of Canary Wharf."

"What was that?"

"Exactly. That's cracks in time for you."

The TARDIS shuddered. "What was that?" Sasha asked, clearly excited with a vibrant smile on her face. "Are we here?"

The Doctor smiled. "I think so."

"My first alien planet," Sasha gasped.

"It's not actually a planet," the Doctor corrected her.

"I suppose, but alien meteorite doesn't quite have the same affect," Sasha smiled, skipping towards the TARDIS doors.

"Wait! Stop there!" the Doctor ordered.

"Why?"

"You were about to walk out onto an unknown landscape, unprotected. You could've been infected, or burned or frozen. Environment checks come first," the Doctor reminded her, reading the TARDIS screen. "The air is toxic; I'll get us what we need." As Sasha waited, the Doctor searched through the TARDIS corridors, appearing a moment later with a pair of large glass visors, the shape of globes. "Here," he said, passing one to Sasha, "this should do the job."

"A bit sci-fi," Sasha frowned, looking at it from every angle.

"Well, it'll stop you from choking in a horrible and painful death," the Doctor smiled, placing the visor over his head until the fitted lights glowed on his face.

Sasha placed hers on. It was heavy, making her head tip a little. Bravely, she threw open the TARDIS doors, and white light glowed over her face. The meteorite was vast, made from a strange, alien rock which was blacker than the deepest depths of the ocean, yet shone a brilliant white. It was like the surface of the moon, scarred and cracked, puddled with craters and stretching canyons. Sasha stepped onto the meteorite. The ground was hard and smooth, easy to slip on. The air was cold and still, like stepping onto an old, black and white photograph.

* * *

"Alec, come and look at this!" Shannon called.

"Why, what is it?" Alec asked, peering over Shannon's shoulder at the leather book she held.

"It's the pictures from Osgood's trip to Tanzania. It's looks amazing," Shannon gasped, flicking through the pages.

"Wow!" Alec gasped.

"Oh, it's nothing," Osgood shrugged. "Just a trip I went on before this place gave me a job."

"Come on, explain," Shannon insisted.

"Well, erm . . ." Osgood's eye was caught as a soldier walked past; her jaw hung a little. "Sorry. That's just a friend. Where was I? I went round to these schools in these tiny little villages, where all the children were tiny and dead sweet. I also worked at this big national park, protecting the animals from poachers. It's horrible what they do! We have so many beauties on this planet, so why would anyone harm them? It's barbaric, if you ask me."

"So true," Shannon nodded.

"I think it's important that we protect this planet. I mean, after democracy and wealth crumbles, this planet is all we'll have to depend on."

Shannon flicked a page. "And who's he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's Jim," Osgood replied, blushing. "He was brilliant to be around."

"Oh, I'm sure," Shannon laughed.

Alec groaned and walked away, leaving the two of them to giggle like children.

* * *

"Alright?" the Doctor asked, following her out the TARDIS doors, locking it behind him.

"Yeah . . . I think," Sasha smiled, slightly unsure of how to respond. "Look, over there. Earth." There, hanging in the sky was Earth, glowing with a radiant, heavenly light. She shuddered slightly.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing."

"If you could please be a little less cryptic."

"Shut up, Doctor. It's just . . . We're just small, aren't we. I thought we were so big, so important. But we're not. We can delude ourselves all we want by running through time and space, but compared to the rest of the universe, we're nothing. We could disappear overnight and nothing would change. What are we, Doctor? Are we just these tiny, meaningless people who are mistaken to think they even make a difference?" Sasha muttered, a tear running from her cheek as she gazed to Earth in the distance.

"Maybe," the Doctor shrugged, walking out across the planet.

"Wait!" Sasha cried. "Are you just going to walk away?"

"Sasha. Oh, Sasha," the Doctor sighed. "You're right. The universe is giant, and we are so, so small. But does that all matter? We are lucky, especially you, to be able to do what we do. So focus on that," the doctor smiled, continuing across the meteorite's surface.

"You're not small, Doctor!" The Doctor raised his eyebrows, clearly angered. "Oh, Jesus, not like that! I wasn't calling you _big_, just that you're big in the universe. I've seen you. You make such an impact; even now you're saving a whole civilisation like its second nature."

"Alright then," the Doctor said a little awkwardly. "Follow. Don't fall back to much."

Sasha hurried to the Doctor, steadying herself on the smooth rock. "So, where do we find this strange alien species?"

"Not sure. Usually the alien finds me, then tries to kill us."

"What? Kill us? I expected to be probed or experimented on but not killed!" Sasha gasped.

"Well, some aliens are just annoying," the Doctor explained.

"More annoying than boy bands?"

"No. Nowhere near that annoying," the Doctor laughed.

"They sound fun," Sasha laughed. Then she slipped. Her feet were flung to a side as the smooth rock landscape sloped down into a lagoon. Sasha screamed, tumbling, eventually landing in a pool of black, thick liquid. Every muscle bruised, her body shaking in fear as she struggling to keep above the surface. "DOCTOR!" she screamed, her neck immersed in the black goo.

"SASHA!" the Doctor screamed, staggering down the rock towards the lagoon. He reached out his hands, waving them as far as he could reach, clinging to Sasha with his fingernails. "Hold on to me!"

Sasha struggled, focusing most of her efforts into keeping above the level of the thick liquid. Sasha flung one arm out of the liquid, clinging onto the Doctor, too scared to care that he too could be pulled in. "Help me!" Sasha screamed, kicking against the liquid that grasped her with its icy, deadly fingers.

The Doctor grasped her arm with both hands and pulled. His face went red. Sasha rose a little, not safe but enough to hold onto a snag in the rock. Eventually, she escaped the clench of the lagoon, heaving on the rock beside the Doctor.

Sasha panted, unable to speak and barely able to breath. Looking down her body, her eyes were blazing with horror. Her entire body with covered with the horrible gunk, but that didn't matter. At her thigh, dozens of tiny creatures, almost like insects, bit at her body. As she opened her mouth to scream, the creatures entered her body, tunnelling through a puncture they created in her skin and into her veins. She couldn't scream; she was no longer in control of her body. Everything in her head suddenly disappeared, leaving her mind as blank as a canvas. Her eyes briefly glared a bright purple.

"Are you ok? Sasha, are you alright?" the Doctor panted, tapping his companion on the shoulder.

Sasha was no longer his companion. What had been the Doctor's companion was replaced by the creature. Her body was there, but not her mind. "A . . . St . . . Ca . . ." Sasha stammered, a little robotic. Sasha was no longer controlled by herself, but the creature.

The Doctor's eyes blazed in panic. "Hold on to me. We're going straight back to the TARDIS. We can't stay here any longer," the Doctor demanded, pulling Sasha up from the floor.

"Ye . . . Yes," the possessed Sasha replied, loosely holding the Doctor as she was dragged back up the slope.

The Doctor dragged Sasha along the meteorite, careful to not have a repeat of the incident. As they entered the TARDIS, Sasha slouched, falling to the floor. The Doctor groaned, unable to carry her any longer. He slumped her body by the doors and removed their visors, watching over her protectively as he manned the TARDIS, whispered his grief and blame to himself.

* * *

"Artron energy in UNIT!" a voice cried, standing up from his desk under the Tower of London.

"The Doctor," Kate gasped as she was blinded by white light and wind that whipped her blonde hair.

"He's here! He's really actually here!" Osgood beamed.

"Inhaler."

"Yes, Ma'am," Osgood remembered.

"He's back!" Shannon gasped as the blue box materialised at her feet. "He's here again!"

"Doctor, how did it go?" Kate asked as the doors were flung open. "Is there a creature? Did you . . ." Kate stopped speaking, shocked as the Doctor emerged, his hands and chest stained with the black liquid, carrying the unconscious Sasha. "Oh my God!"

"Help her!" the Doctor cried. "She fell into a lagoon! She nearly died!"

"Sasha!" Alec screamed, running to his sister's aid, holding her head as tears rolled.

"Move away! All of you!" Kate instructed. "Doctor, was this a creature?"

"No!" the Doctor snapped. "She nearly drowned! Now, help her!"

"And the liquid, is it sentient?" Kate asked.

"No! Help her!"

"Out the way," Osgood declared, "I know first aid."

"Wait, she could be infected!" Kate insisted.

"But she's obviously hurt! Let me put her in the recovery position at least," Osgood pleaded.

"Just do it!" Alec begged.

"This breaks all of UNIT's protocols!" Kate reminded her.

"Let me do this!" Osgood cried. She took Sasha from the Doctor and laid her on the floor in the recovery position. "Ok, we should get some medical help."

"Yes. I'll call Saint Bart's," Kate said, heading to get a phone.

"Saint Bart's?" the Doctor cried. "She can't go to hospital, this is a potential alien threat!"

"We have a UNIT medical centre under Saint Bart's specialising in this," Kate explained. "We can help her and disinfect her. And you as well, Doctor."

"You guys are everywhere," Shannon gasped.

"Hurry!" Alec called. "Come on!" The Doctor ran to help Kate; Shannon pulled Alec away from Sasha, giving Osgood the space she needed to help.

Osgood held Sasha, doing whatever she could. She noticed something odd, a slight bump in Sasha's thigh. She leaned closer to get a proper look. At that moment, when no-one else was watching, the insect-like creatures emerged from Sasha. They scuttled up Osgood's arm, where they burrowed into her. Osgood's eyes blazed purple as she slumped, and within a moment, she became possessed. Sasha wheezed, gaining her conscious, yet incredibly fragile.

"She's awake!" Alec screamed, pushing Osgood to a side to comfort his sister. "Doctor, she's awake!"

"Thank you, Osgood," Shannon smiled, patting Osgood on the shoulder.

Osgood didn't respond. The parasite inside her wasn't sure how to react; it was still getting used to the human body. It could see everything inside her; her memories, thoughts, fears and instincts. It was learning. It's previous body was much less intelligent, and had put up more of a fight over the body, even to the point of collapsing. The parasite was in control now, and it was getting used to it.

"Well done!" the Doctor praised Osgood, kneeling beside Sasha. "Thank you so much."

Osgood stuttered a little, working out how to speak. "Thank you," she eventually replied.

"There's a van outside," Kate informed them, walking with her phone in her hand, "take it, Doctor, and Sasha with you. I'll come with you, to make sure everything's alright."

"Ok, thank you, Kate," the Doctor smiled as a pair of men in protective clothing lifted Sasha onto a stretcher. The Doctor and Kate followed them.

"I'll come with you!" Alec declared, getting up to follow the Doctor.

"No," Kate demanded. "Stay here with Osgood. I don't want someone else to get hurt. We still don't know whether there's a possible risk of infection."

"She's right," Shannon comforted Alec, holding him back. "Stay here with us. I'm sure Kate will inform us of any developments."

"Of course I will," Kate smiled. "And well done, Osgood. I'm extremely proud of you." Osgood didn't replied. "Are you ok?"

"I am good," Osgood stammered, still developing speech. "I guess I'm a little shocked."

"Look after yourself. I'll get you something nice on the way back," Kate grinned, turning her back as she followed the Doctor out of UNIT.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shannon asked Osgood. "You seem a bit different than before."

"I am sure," Osgood replied, grinning a little. "Trust me."


	9. The Mind Parasite - Part 3

"She seems sad," Shannon frowned, watching Osgood from a distance as she typed at a desk onto a computer, fixated on the screen.

"I can't believe it," Alec snapped. "My sister nearly drowned on an alien meteorite! What if she'd died?"

"Alec, calm down," Shannon pleaded, grabbing his arm. "She's fine and will get better. Focus on that."

"But what if? What if she was worse?" Alec cried, his eyes welling with tears.

"You don't need to. Osgood helped her. And speaking of Osgood, don't you think she seems sad," Shannon thought, growing suspicious.

"I know, I know," Alec shrugged. "Sorry," he sighed, sitting beside Shannon in the corner of the room. "I'm being daft, aren't I?"

"Not daft, concerned," Shannon corrected him, smiling to raise his spirits. "And I know how you must be feeling, but stay positive. Sasha's recovering."

"How do you know how it feels?" Alec challenged her.

Shannon turned to him, not sad, but a little angry. "My mother isn't married, but she carries a ring on her necklace. Half her bed is kept exactly how it was left the last time it was used, and when she watches TV, she never really watches it – she just uses it as time to blank. Figure that one out."

"Shannon," Alec gasped. "I'm so . . ."

"Don't bother," Shannon interrupted, turning away. "I've heard it all before, and I don't need any more pity." Alec gulped. He knew when to back off. He didn't speak; he just laid his head on her shoulder. Succumbing, she rested her head on his. "We were made for each other, weren't we?"

"And how do you mean that?"

"Both with these deep problems in our past, and ones not so far behind us too. I'm just glad it was you in that cell beside mine."

"I'm glad it was you too," Alec smiled. He looked up into her eyes, and she looked into his. They spent a moment gazing at each other, ignoring all the madness of the world around them. For a moment, it was just them, the two outsiders, slowly moving towards the other like attracting magnets.

Shannon moved away, brushing her hair behind her ear as if nothing had happened. "So, Osgood – we need to talk to her," Shannon decided, "she doesn't seem happy."

"Yeah, of course," Alec agreed, avoiding her eyes.

Shannon walked towards Osgood, avoiding the other scientists and soldiers that hurried through the room. "Hey, Osgood," Shannon smiled.

Osgood looked up, a bit nervously. "Hello," she replied.

"Hi," Alec added.

"I just wanted to know, Osgood, are you alright?" Shannon asked. "You just seem a little . . . A little distant."

"I am fine, thank you," Osgood snapped. "Please, let me continue with my work."

"It's just that I was concerned for you. You tried your best to help Sasha, and you did well. If you have some sort of guilt, you should know that none of this is your fault," Shannon empathised. "I understand if you don't want to talk, but just let me know if you want to."

"That will be taken into account," Osgood replied, still fixated by the computer screen.

"Ok then," Alec grinned. "Enjoy yourself." He eased Shannon away, moving to where Osgood couldn't hear them. "I don't trust her. I was a spy for years, and every sense is telling me that something's up."

"I agree," Shannon said. "But we can't exactly do anything. Who would believe us? And what exactly would we say? 'Osgood seems a little odd, can you arrest her and take her into questioning?' What exactly do we do?"

"We find out what she's up to," Alec decided.

"Hold on – you're about to start one of your secret missions on a hunch, and for all we know she's just a little shaken. Perspective, Alec!"

"Perspective, Shannon. She was fine just a minute ago, and know she's acting all Professor Evil. Ever since she . . ."Alec thought, suddenly trailing off.

"What?" Shannon asked. "You've realised something, haven't you?"

"Ever since she touched my sister," Alec remembered, suddenly hit by a brain wave. "Sasha was on a potentially threatening meteorite. I'm only guessing, but maybe she was infected by something, and then she passed that infection on to Osgood."

Shannon smiled a little. "Ok, that was a little clever," she laughed. "But we can't suddenly accuse her of that; we'll cause a riot. There's only twenty minutes until that meteorite becomes un-blow-up-able; UNIT's panicking. And if they don't find out the meteorite's infected, the fragments could infect the planet."

"Then we'll have to be certain, and quickly," Alec realised. "UNIT is scanning the meteorite, right? We could find the readings for some help?"

"Yes, of course," Shannon agreed. "Look," Shannon said, pointing to a computer, "no-one's using that one. Let's go." Alec sat at the computer Shannon was referring to. Immediately, he suddenly felt nervous around it; he looked at the screen and the keypad as if it were foreign. "What's up?" Shannon asked.

"These computers are ten years ahead of the ones I used," Alec explained, "do they work the same?"

"Just let me do it," Shannon insisted, pushing Alec to a side and sitting at the screen. Luckily it was still logged on. "What to look for?" Shannon muttered, then looked through the computer's history.

"That one," Alec instructed, pointing to the file 'EmergenyLog'.

Shannon clicked on it, opening a series of screens, each showing a form of graph or data. Shannon scanned through them, checking the titles to find which might be useful. Eventually, the two of them came across a 3D image of the meteorite with a bar underneath it. "Ok, what does this do?" Shannon thought to herself.

Shannon slid the bar beneath the model of the meteorite, but nothing happened. With the mouse, she was able to see the rock from many different angles, then would slide the bar forwards and back. On that occasion, she observed a tiny flash of green light that only lasted for the smallest moment. She slid the bar forwards and backwards, and realised that the light flashed twice, and both times in the same place. She turned the meteorite to a different position, seeing a small patch of green light on the other half of the rock. As she slid the bar, she watched as the patch moved across the rock, and then disappeared as the other green light flared and disappeared, taking the patch with it.

Shannon gasped. She realised what it was. The first green flash was the TARDIS landing, and the green patch was the life form UNIT had detected. The life form had made its way onto the TARDIS and disappeared with it. Shannon would bet that the creature had used Sasha as a host. And now it was in UNIT.

"The parasite was in Sasha, now it's moved on to Osgood," Shannon explained.

"And the meteorite?" Alec asked.

"It's clean. We can destroy it."

"And you got all this from that diagram?"

"Yeah."

"You're a bloody genius."

"I know. We've got to stop Osgood!" Shannon declared.

Alec turned around, then his jaw dropped. "When did Osgood leave?"

Shannon looked too, both realising that Osgood had disappeared. Thinking quickly, Shannon jumped onto the desk, waving her arms to grab the attention of the room. "Listen! Can I have all of your attention?" Shannon screamed. Everybody stopped and looked up at her. "You can destroy the meteorite; it no longer has the creature on it."

"What do you mean, 'no longer'?" a woman asked.

"The creature is here, in UNIT," Shannon explained. "Tell everyone, the creature is using Osgood as a host! It might be in Sasha as well but I'm not sure! We need to look for Osgood! This is an emergency!"

"Um, yes," a man said, raising his arm. "I monitor all UNIT staff, and it's just been logged that Osgood has taken a UNIT car."

"Where's she going?" Shannon asked.

"I can't quite tell." The man gasped. "Oh, Jesus . . . She's gone to the Black Archive."

"Ok," Shannon gasped. "I'm guessing that's bad. Ok. Can someone take us there?"

"Yes," a soldier confirmed. "I'll take you."

"Thank you," Shannon smiled.

"Follow me, we'll take a car." The soldier led Alec and Shannon down a dark corridor, then up a ladder, which emerged onto a UNIT owned car park. He opened the back doors of a four-by-four for Shannon and Alec, then took his place in the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove out of the car park. The car swerved onto the London roads, dodging the public and speeding through red lights. They over took any car possible, narrowly curved past corners and pushing past traffic.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Kate gasped, speaking loudly into her phone.

"What's happened? What's going on?" the Doctor asked. He and Sasha were held in large glass rooms, surrounded by orange lights, but Kate was free on the other side.

"The life form from the meteorite – it's on Earth," Kate explained.

"How did that happen?" the Sasha asked, conscious again.

"We think the creature infected you, then transferred itself into Osgood when she tried to help. We think it's some sort of parasite," Kate said.

"Ok, I'm getting out," the Doctor insisted. He took out his sonic, but it proved ineffective.

"Your cell in sonic proof," Kate smiled, "you always have been known for using tricks, like that screwdriver of yours."

"But I can help!" the Doctor pleaded.

"You could be infected," Kate reminded him, "so you have to stay here until you're both decontaminated. Besides, we're mobilising troops and deadlocking all information that Osgood has access to, plus your friends are already on their way."

"On their way to where?" the Doctor asked, worry building in his expressions.

"Osgood has forced her way into the Black Archive."

* * *

"Osgood!" Alec called. He, Shannon and the soldier made their way down a long, dark corridor. At the end was a locked room – the Black Archive. "Osgood!"

The soldier gasped, turning to see a guard lying unconscious on the floor. "Osgood must've knocked him out. She'll be on the other side of this door." The guard stretched out an arm, warning Alec and Shannon not to move ahead of him. "Stay behind me; she could be armed."

Slowly, he pushed the door open, still ajar from how Osgood had left it. There was a shot! It was loud, ricocheting its sound through the room. The soldier crumpled to the floor, a pained expression split across his face as he lay on the ground, robbed of his life. He turned limp and pale; his eyes stopped moving, staring out without emotion.

"Woah!" Shannon screamed, kneeing down beside his body. "You didn't have to shoot him!"

"Stop!" Alec cried, stepping into the archive, holding out his hands in surrender. Osgood stood in the centre of the room, holding a gun in her hand, aimed at where the soldier had once stood. "Put the gun down!"

"I told you not to follow me," Osgood said casually.

"You killed him!" Shannon wailed. "Why? We didn't even know his name!"

"His name was Patrick Kingswood. I've been lingering around him since he arrived, never raising the courage to ask him out," Osgood remembered. "Oh, well, the woman in this head of mine has, at least. Quite sad, I think. This girl really is a pathetic one."

"Who are you – the creature in her head?" Alec asked, cautiously stepping towards her.

"I don't know whether I have a name," Osgood considered. "Call me, The Parasite. Or Osgood; I've possessed her so it would make sense."

"Why are you here?" Shannon asked, moving away from Patrick's body and standing beside Alec.

"My planet was destroyed, but a group of my species escaped on the meteorite. When we took Osgood's body, I discovered that this room is the safest possible place to survive when the meteorite hits the planet. I'll be kept in here, ready to come out to my own planet. It wasn't a master plan from the start, just some quick thinking and a lucky host to have."

"But there's no point; the meteorite's being destroyed as we speak," Shannon grinned.

"But nevertheless, I am here. I'm in a room full of alien technology; I could use it in a range of imaginative ways that UNIT doesn't even know of yet. And would you dare kill Osgood just to get at me? There's not point anyway; we'll just crawl out of her corpse and take a new host," Osgood explained, a sinister smiled placed across her.

"Ha!" Alec laughed, snatching the gun from Patrick's body and aiming it at Osgood. "You must be confusing me with the Doctor."

"What are you doing?" Osgood panicked.

"I'm prepared for this. If killing you means that humanity is safe, then so be it," Alec warned.

"You'll kill Osgood, not me," the creature debated.

"And as you said, you'll just crawl out of her body; I'll kill you then," Alec argued.

"Would you like to hear what your friend has to say?" the creature smiled. Osgood's eyes glared purple, and she fell back into control. "Alec? Shannon? There's a creature inside me," Osgood whimpered. "I want it out of me. I can feel it all the time. It won't let me in control. I can't . . . Please don't hurt me, Alec!"

Alec lowered the gun a little. "But it will save humanity."

"But I don't want to die!" Osgood pleaded. "Don't do this. I'm begging you."

"It's a trick!" Shannon realised. "That isn't Osgood speaking. Osgood would do whatever she can to help. It's lying!"

Osgood hissed, rolling her eyes. "Well done, you smart little girl. As if I would let Osgood take control; she's so smart she might even be able to do something about this. I can hear her thinking inside here. It's so terribly funny. And quite pathetic."

"So Osgood's still in there?" Alec said, smiling a little.

"Yes. Why? What does it matter?" the creature laughed.

"She can hear us, can't she," Shannon gasped. "Osgood! Osgood, wake up!"

"Can you hear us Osgood?" Alec yelled. "Wake up! Take control!"

"You can do it! Take control, Osgood!"

Osgood jolted to the right suddenly, clutching at her leg. She trembled a little, then straightened herself up. "Stop it!" she screamed. Then she crumpled forwards.

"Keep going, Osgood!" Alec cried.

Osgood regained her balance, standing taller, but her face was strained and reddening. She staggered forwards, raising an arm as if she were clawing at Alec's face. "I will not give up!" the creature snapped.

"Osgood!" Shannon shouted. "You can do it! Defeat it! Do it!"

"ARGH!" Osgood yelled, half way between her human and parasitic voice. "I . . . It's too strong!"

"Then tell us how to help," Alec pleaded.

Osgood clenched her fists, battling to regain control over her body. Violently, she shook and trembled, barely having enough balance to stay standing. "ARGH!" she screamed. "I can't!"

"You have to!" Shannon cried.

With much effort, Osgood's lips prized open, gritted as the parasite resisted the urge to talk. "Fifth cabinet . . ." she stuttered. "Stun device."

Shannon rushed to the fifth cabinet, hurriedly searching through the items in it. As she did so, Osgood lost control. Her eyes glared purple, and she snapped her neck and cracked her knuckles. Stretching it's newly owned body, the parasite rose. "Oh," it beamed. "It's nice to be back!"

"Osgood?" Alec muttered. "Get back. I'm warning you!" he insisted, raising the gun.

"As if you were ever going to shoot it," Osgood giggled, snatching the gun out of Alec's hands.

"Shannon! Hurry!" Alec screamed, stepping back from Osgood as she continued to approach.

"I don't know what it looks like!" Shannon screamed, still rummaging through the cabinet.

"I don't know either! Just do something!" Alec pleaded, knocking over a Cyberman suit to avoid Osgood.

"Get ready, little boy," Osgood sniggered. "It's going to end very soon." As she spoke, Osgood raising her hand, outstretched, ready to thread her fingers around Alec's neck.

"Not if I don't stop you!" Shannon cried. She slipped a glove-like item on her hand and ran at Osgood. Leaping through the air, she wailed, attaching the glove to the back of Osgood's head. There was a burst of energy, sending Shannon back onto her spine. Osgood shook on the spot, her mind on fire, before collapsing onto her face.

There was a moment of absolute silence. Alec panted, centimetres from what could've been his death. He staggered forwards, kneeling down beside Shannon. "You ok?"

"A sore back, but can't complain," Shannon sighed, rolling onto her front. "Is she ok? Did we just kill her?"

"No. Just stunned her."

"And the parasite?"

"Still inside her." As Alec replied, an army of UNIT soldiers flooded into the room. "Relax, guys. She's just stunned. Take her Saint Bart's; the parasite's still inside her but dormant."

"Patrick's dead," a soldier said. "Who killed him?"

"The parasite," Shannon stuttered, still shaken by the day's events.

* * *

"Well done," the Doctor congratulated Alec and Shannon.

"What you two did was amazing," Kate added.

"Well, we had some help," Alec said, referring to Patrick.

"Thank you," Osgood smiled, "for everything. Ok, maybe not the electric bit at the end."

"Sorry about that," Shannon laughed. "It was nice to meet you."

"I had you all wrong," the Doctor admitted. "I thought you were just some boring teenager that thought all of this was just a laugh, but it turns out you're the opposite."

"Thanks, Doctor. I'll take that as a compliment," Alec laughed.

"If ever you two need jobs, you know where to come," Kate hinted.

"But for the moment, stay away from potential weapons," Osgood smiled.

"Well, until the next time," the Doctor concluded, opening the TARDIS doors.

"Until the next time, old friend," Kate agreed.

"Come back soon, Doctor," Osgood begged.

"I'm sure we will," Sasha smiled. "Besides, I need to be back here for that big EastEnders storyline Claire keeps going on about."

"Oh, Doctor!" Shannon interrupted, stopping the Doctor as he placed his first foot inside the TARDIS. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes? Go on."

"A week ago, you helped save me from that cell. I want to find a way of repaying you. I was hoping . . . What I'm trying to say is . . ."

"Can she travel with us?" Alec asked.

Sasha nudged the Doctor, urging him to say yes. "Fine!" the Doctor sighed, giving in. "Get in then. Don't touch the console. Dinner's at seven, followed by your introduction and we'll set some ground rules. I don't see the point to be honest; these two are always breaking them. You Parkers are a troublesome lot."

"Thank you!" Shannon cried, jumping into the TARDIS with Alec.

"See you soon, Doctor," Kate waved as the TARDIS doors closed.

"Bye!" Osgood called, her voice disappearing over the TARDIS engines is the blue box disappeared.


	10. Danger Complex - Part 1

_**This story is based on a beautiful alien planet with an extra TARDIS member. Quite a bit of this focuses on the different relationships between the companions, with a terrorist threat thrown in. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews will be appreciated.**_

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Alec asked, whispering to the Doctor who knelt by his side.

"Shut up!" the Doctor whispered. "Don't let on!"

"High Priest, please accept our humble gifts," the Priestess smiled, handing Alec a papyrus scroll from her tanned, jewelled hands.

"Yes . . . This looks . . . Nice," Alec stuttered, accepting the scrolls.

"Smile," Sasha mouthed. She stood at the other end of the crypt, posing in her golden outfit.

Alec smiled. "Servant, take this to the sarcophagus," Alec instructed.

"Yes, High Priest," Shannon grunted, taking the papyrus from Alec.

"What else will you be requiring?" Alec asked the Priestess.

"I have a question for you," the Priestess replied.

"Yes?" Alec insisted.

"Why would you think I wouldn't realise you were time travellers?" the Priestess asked. "Do you really think I'd mistake you for the High Priest?"

"What?" the Doctor gasped, his jaw dropping.

"Ha!" the Priestess laughed. "Don't think you're the only one!" she laughed, and from her majestic robes, pulled a large, blue gun.

Alec and the Doctor raised their hands in surrender. "Don't shoot!" Alec pleaded.

"Tough look, kid. Servants, leave. One word of this and you'll be flayed!" the Priestess ordered. "I'll dispose of theses two imposters."

"No chance, sweetie!" Sasha cried, hitting the Priestess on the back of the head with an elaborate vase. "Oh my God, that was awesome!" Sasha laughing, dancing on the spot as the Priestess crumpled to the floor.

"Jesus! You just hit her!" the Doctor gasped.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her. She's just a little concussed," Sasha groaned.

"Not even that," Shannon corrected her, pointing to the Priestess, "she's getting up."

"RUN!" Alec cried, taking the gun from the Priestess' hands.

The Priestess activated a button on her wrist, disguised by an expensive bracelet. "Contacting IJA! The intruders are alerted! Back-up requested at the crypt! Immediate assistance!"

"Shut up," Alec groaned, pushing the Priestess to the floor as he ran from the crypt with the Doctor, Sasha and Shannon.

There was an explosion, singeing the ends of the Doctor's hair has he burst through the doors of the TARDIS. The assistance the Priestess asked for had arrived, chasing after the four of them, armed with guns and grenades. Panting, he screamed at his companions to follow, ushering them into his ship – Sasha, then Alec, then Shannon. A bullet flew through the TARDIS, cracking a hole at the other end of the ship, avoiding any fatalities. There was an explosion, blazing heat through the TARDIS as the Doctor was thrown to his back.

"DOCTOR!" Sasha screamed, pulling the Doctor from the floor.

"CLOSE THE DOORS!" Alec yelled.

The Doctor slammed the doors shut. "Did they touch you? Is anyone hurt?" the Doctor inquired, inspecting Sasha for any injuries.

"No, I'm fine. The bullets nearly hit me but I ran in a zig-zag, like they always say on those crummy prime time shows on the American channels that no-one really watches," Sasha insisted. "Those guns - were they head-dresses?"

"No, they were guns. But they looked like head-dresses," the Doctor corrected her.

"But why?" Sasha asked.

"It's 50BC, Egypt. No guns yet. Not even plasma rifles and high density pulse explosives."

"And you? Are you ok?" the Doctor asked, checking Shannon's hands.

"I'm good," Shannon replied.

"Doctor, who were they? You didn't explain," Alec wondered.

"Well, we were running," Sasha added.

"Intergalactic Justice Agency – basically a terrorist group," the Doctor explained, setting the TARDIS into flight.

"What, like Al Qaeda?" Alec clarified.

"Yes, but intergalactic and in the future. They correct parts of history that they believe to be wrong or immoral. They'll kill kings early in their reign, destroy whole species or entire constellations. It wreaks havoc through time, so they have to be stopped wherever possible," the Doctor continued.

"I'm guessing they're not the type that hides bombs or hijack planes then?" Alec sighed.

"More of a mix of planet crushing weapons, experimental bombs and a sneaky murder every now and again. They certainly have an imaginative way of distorting time," the Doctor told them.

"So what were they doing in ancient Egypt?" Shannon asked.

"Judging by the time, I'd say they were trying to kill Cleopatra before her death. She was a powerful and cruel woman. Just the sort of target IJA usually go for."

"So why did we save her?" Alec asked.

"Because it's history. Don't mess with it . . . And she's one hell of a woman!" the Doctor grinned.

"Ew!" Sasha grimaced. "So many unneeded comments."

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.

"You heard then," the Doctor frowned, "they're planning something."

"Yes," Sasha remembered. "They were saying something about a garden."

"Why do terrorists want a garden?" Shannon thought.

"Not _a _garden, _the _garden!" the Doctor corrected them.

"And the difference is?" Alec persisted. "There must by millions of gardens in the universe. We can't see them all!"

"You don't get it, do you?" the Doctor said, pulling a lever and sending a TARDIS into a spin." There's only one planet they could have been talking about."

"Then take us there!" Shannon announcing, holding onto the console as the TARDIS shook.

* * *

The Doctor was the first to step out of the TARDIS. He looked around. "Ok. We're here!" he called.

"Finally!" Sasha groaned. "What did it take – six attempts? It's fine when we arrive on some empty distant moon, but we caused a lot of problems with Queen Victoria . . . And the Aztec priest. We would've known it was Alec that started the Doomsday calendar."

"I couldn't help it," Alec defended himself. "I thought I was making a mural, not predicting the end of life on Earth."

"Where are we?" Shannon asked, following Alec and Sasha out of the TARDIS, stepping out onto a patch of green grass.

"The planet Bellamore," the Doctor announced. "The fifth planet in this star system, first discovered by a human colony, two thousand years ago. It was named 'Tourist Planet of the Year' ten years ago and is one of the best travelling destinations of all time."

The planet was one continuing garden. The grass wasn't always green; some areas were red and others were yellow, and the bushes were of every possible shape, delving into the realms of fantasy. Purple flowers stretched metres high into the air, and water fountains of cherubs and exotic animals spat water of every colour. High in the sky stood another layer of the garden, joined by flights of stairs. The entire planet was a complex of beautiful and unusual gardens, layer upon layer.

"We're on the fifth floor," the Doctor told them, "and there are another seven above ours. Do you like it?"

"Of course," Sasha gasped, looking out over the miles of flowers and pottery features.

"So, Doctor, explain," Alec demanded, pulling Shannon along with him as he followed the Doctor through the garden.

"This planet has been visited by every developed civilisation in the universe. Not far from here is a black hole, just far enough for this planet to not be sucked in. Every year it's pulled away, which can disturb the plants but that's all maintained. About ten years from now, a plant will grow, one that's never been seen before. A mutant plant will develop – one with the potential to destroy whole civilisations if its juices are concentrated," the Doctor explained.

"And the terrorists want the plant?" Sasha asked.

"No. They want it destroyed," the Doctor remarked.

"But why?" Shannon inquired.

"The plant is used to destroy the terrorist group, finally ending their tyranny. The terrorists know that it's going to be used against them, so they've designed a plan to destroy it. Any moment now, their plan begins. Well, I say that, but it could be anytime between now and ten years."

"Then how will you know?" Sasha asked.

"The TARDIS takes me where I need to go. She'll know where to take us."

"Freaky plants," Shannon commented, pointing to a house-sized leaf which dripped with yellow goo.

"The garden's take inspiration from every corner of the universe. There's a bit of Earth, a bit of Chen, a bit of Calisto P."

"And we're at?" Shannon asked.

"Umm . . ." the Doctor thought. "There's a bit of Versailles down there, but I think we're a mix of Middle Age Candonia and twenty eighth century Scarton. Not sure about these purple flowers, though," the Doctor added, looking up at the petals that towered into the sky.

"You're making that up, aren't you?" Sasha guessed, whispering to the Doctor.

"Basically, yes," the Doctor laughed. "But Alec believed it, so everything's turned out fine."

"Is he . . .?" Sasha stopped to watch as Alec laughed with Shannon by a beautiful bush of cubed roses. "Is Alec trying to impress Shannon? Is this a date?"

The Doctor's eyes furrowed together. "So romantic – on the hunt for time-travelling terrorists, not sure how long it'll be until the fireworks begin. Does this make us the third and fourth wheels?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the Sasha smiled.

"He's your brother, your problem," the Doctor reminded her.

Sasha gasped, coming to a halt. "He is, isn't he . . ."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just weird. I've not had a brother for years, and suddenly he's my responsibility. He's interested in girls. He's a spy! Is it me or is this a bit too fast?"

"If you didn't find this difficult _then _there'd be a problem."

"Do I have to do anything? Do I have to have those parent conversations with him, even though I'm his sister? Do I need to have a talk about girls? Do I set his rules? Do I need to introduce him to social networking?"

"Calm down!" the Doctor interrupted. "Slow down. Don't worry, it's just a suppressed reaction. Everything's ok. You'll be able to tell what to do; let your instincts take control."

"My instincts tell me to never let him near a girl, ever, in the whole of his life."

"Then ignore your instincts completely."

"You're right. You must be! You're an alien that's over a thousand years old. Thanks, Doctor," she grinned, hugging him slightly, which he protested to.

"Come on!" the Doctor called to Alec and Shannon. "Up here!" he gestured to a set of marble stairs which led up to the next floor of the complex.

* * *

It took shorter than expected to climb up to the next floor, leaving the garden below them. The higher level was much more fantasy, with spiralling bushes and plants that seemed to sing a little, glittering in the beams of light. There was building along a path, a bit like a cottage.

"What's that?" Shannon asked.

"Gift shop? Tourist centre? A big shed?" the Doctor guessed.

"Then let's find out," Alec decided, leading them along the path towards the cottage.

The cottage was some sort of tourist centre. Wood lined the room, added to the fairytale effect the rest of the planet seemed to have. Tables and stands were everywhere, holding strange objects: what seemed to be alien eggs, mysterious boxes, letters, musical instruments . . . No-one of it seemed to be related; it was all too chaotic to be part of one single collection.

"What is all of this?" Alec asked, picking up a green box with intricate patterns stretching over it.

"Put it down!" the Doctor instructed, raising his eyebrows. "A thousand Mordanian legions fought over that box, and trust me, you don't want to find out why."

Alec apologised and placed it down.

"It's like a gift shop," Shannon deciphered, "but nothing's labelled or priced. Everything has a different origin, and cultural design. It's not a shop, but is still a collection of work from places all over the universe, I'd guess. Like an inter-species gallery."

"Good. Very nearly," the Doctor congratulated her. "Like I said, this is a tourist planet. What do tourists do? They put love letters into cracks in walls, throw coins in fountains, put locks on bridges and throw they key into the river beneath it. Not here. People leave tokens here – marks to represent their planet," the Doctor explained, inspecting the tokens with wide, interested eyes.

"Should we leave something?" Sasha wondered.

"If you want. It's not an obligation; no-one's forcing you. It's just a tradition," the Doctor suggested. "I would, but I don't carry much on me."

"We should," Sasha decided. "We're the only people from where we come from that'll ever have the chance of being here." Sasha removed her necklace and draped it over a stand beside several other pieces of alien jewellery. "There. My mark in time and space."

"Whose was it?" the Doctor asked.

"I recognise it," Alec recalled. "It was left in your will, wasn't it? Are you sure, Sasha; it's important?"

"I'm sure," Sasha replied. "The necklace isn't important, it's who the necklace was from. I'm sure."

There was a clatter in the room as an object was knocked over. The Doctor and his companions turned to look. A woman appeared from behind a large painting – she had a pointed face, with blue, scaled skin. Her tongue ended with a forked point, and her eyes were large and green. Red lace was draped over her, making her look mystical, like an ancient prophet.

"Thank you for your offering," the woman said as she bowed. "We appreciate your kindness." She patted Sasha fondly, and smiled at the necklace. "It is a very beautiful gift, if I may add."

Sasha was taken aback, having to supress a gasp. "Erm . . . Do you understand me? Do you speak English?"

"Ah," the Doctor interrupted, "that'll be the TARDIS. An extra bit of help. It'll translate any language for you."

"Seriously?" Sasha gasped. "Even Gaelic?"

"Yes, even Gaelic."

"Could I talk to a Martian?"

"I'm sure you could."

"Then, are you not actually speaking English? Are you speaking Gallifreyan this very moment?"

"No; I speak English."

Sasha giggled. "That's awesome."

"Please, browse the rest of the collection," the scaled woman insisted. "We have art work and preservations and music. Also food."

"How can all of this fit into a cottage?" Shannon asked.

"Bigger on the inside?" Alec guessed.

"I'm pretty sure," the Doctor confirmed. "Be careful. Something could be booby trapped," the Doctor reminded them.

Shannon searched through the objects, leaning over to look at strange glass ornaments and artwork. Stepping to side, she knocked an object, unable to prevent the black egg from toppling to the floor. As it split open on the floor she gasped, stepping back as it oozed a green gas.

"Step back!" the Doctor ordered, pulling Shannon back from the gas.

"Sorry!" Shannon cried. "Is this the terrorist trap?"

"Doctor, what is it?" Sasha panicked, pulling Alec back too. "Is this what the terrorists have done?"

"I don't know," the Doctor gasped. "And I'm not sure whether I want to find out."

"I'm so sorry!" Shannon apologised.

"No. It is fine," the Doctor insisted. "What's going to happen would've happened anyway."

"Doctor, what's it doing?" Alec watched as a creature crawled from the shattered egg. It was small and black, hairy with a grotesque face. "What is that?"

"It's like some sort of a baby," Shannon observed.

"Is this it?" Sasha panicked.

"I think so," the Doctor gasped. "But why this? What's it going to do?"

Then it began to grow. It bones shuddered and sprouted from its joints, it squealed and cried out. Its teeth were pointed and stretched, its whole body twisted as it grew.

"We should all take a step back," the Doctor warned, stepping with Sasha behind a desk.

The creature staggered to its feet. It was large, and with fur so dark it seemed to swallow the light around it. Its body was part way between a bear and a gorilla, similar to its face. Pointed teeth like a vampire hung from its mouth, beneath a set of large, angry eyes.

"We should run!" the Doctor cried.

At that moment, the room flared with red lights, along with a wailing siren. A voice cried out, "Planet in lockdown! Unauthorized life form detected!"

"Run!"

"Alec! Get by me!"

"Shannon!" Alec cried, grabbing Shannon and pulling away from the creature. He stretched out his hand to Sasha. It wasn't enough. A wall fell between them, separating the Doctor and Sasha, and Alec and Shannon, with an inch of metal. "Sasha! DOCTOR!" Alec screamed.

"ALEC!" Sasha cried from the other side.

"Alec!" Shannon gasped, nudging him.

Alec turned to look. The monster was fully formed, and turned to face Alec and Shannon, pinning them up against the wall, snarling with its flared nose and glaring eyes. Alec pressed against the wall, holding Shannon's hand, trapped by large objects either side of him.

"Alec, I'm sorry," Shannon shuddered.

"Don't you dare," Alec grinned a little, but couldn't feign the bravery much longer. Looking down to his feet, Alec noticed a line around him, carved into the floor. "Do you trust me?" Alec asked.

"At this moment, I have to," Shannon stuttered.

Alec pulled Shannon beside him. "JUMP!" Both of them jumped, making the floor beneath them split open as the creature swiped at them, falling through the ground.

* * *

"ALEC! SHANNON!" Sasha screamed.

"Wait! Shush!" the Doctor instructed, pressing his ear against the wall.

"Why? Doctor? They could've been killed!"

"No they haven't. We didn't hear it," the Doctor explained, slightly oblivious to his companions upset.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Listening," the Doctor replied. Sasha also pressed her ear to the wall, listening to the monster's grunts, and the grating of its claws against the floor. For a moment there was silence, only the worried panting of Sasha and the Doctor. _CRASH! _The wall shuddered as the monster jumped at it, forcing its entire body at the wall.

"Are we safe?" Sasha panicked. "It can't get through, can it?"

"Why are you asking me?" the Doctor snapped.

"You're the expert on literally everything! You tell me! Can it get through?"

"Well," the Doctor considered, scratching his head as the monster continued to run at the wall. "Well, considering the approximate depth and density of the wall, along with the mass and force of the monster . . . I'll take a stab at no."

A chunk of metal flew from the wall, scattering with thin slithers which were thrown from it as a set of long, sharp claws protruded from the other side.

"You should probably reconsider your reply," Sasha groaned.

"We should probably run," the Doctor gasped, watching as more of the wall was forced from its place. As the claws continued to tear at the wall, there was a roaring growl and roar.

"Doctor, we should go!" Sasha insisted.

"Yes. You're right," the Doctor agreed, taking Sasha by the hand. "RUN!"


	11. Danger Complex - Part 2

Alec landed on his back, the air forced from his body. Shannon's head collapsed onto his stomach, making him cough and wheezed. Every muscle ached as he eased himself from under Shannon, and she too staggered to her feet. Red lights blazed, the entire planet on alert. Sections of the planet and the different layers of the complex were confined by the metal walls that had separated the two of them from the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor ran from the cottage, checking behind him to make sure Sasha had followed. There was a growling behind them and the pattering of claws. As the two of them reached the stairs to the lower layer, a metal wall fell between them and their escape.

"We're trapped!" Sasha gasped, panting as she caught up with the Doctor.

"Damn it!" the Doctor screamed. "What to do? What to do?"

"Can we get out?" Sasha panicked. "Is there a switch? A weakness? A special code?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking!"

"Then think quicker!"

"Why don't you work this out? Off you go. Save us before the monster gets us. You are up to that – aren't you?"

"Not fair! Now's not the time to bicker, just open the door! Get us out!"

"It's what I'm doing!" the Doctor snapped, staggering to his knees, turning red as he pressed his fingers to his temples. His face twitched as thoughts passed through it.

Behind them, the scratching of claws grew louder, accompanied by smashing glass and a howling roar.

"I don't mean to panic you, but panic!" Sasha insisted.

"Shut up!" the Doctor barked.

The cottage doors were thrown from their hinges, clattering to the floor as they splintered into shards, scattering throughout the garden. The monster prowled the doorway, sniffing the air for the scent of its victims. Snarling, it took a step in the direction of Sasha and the Doctor, its black fur standing on end.

"Doctor," Sasha whispered, "any moment know would be amazing."

"Yes! That's it!" the Doctor cried. "It's a simple security system, the sonic should be able to calculate the . . ."

"Just do it!" Sasha screamed, realising there was no point in staying quiet as the monster bared its teeth. "Now!"

The Doctor waved the sonic screwdriver at the metal wall, making it rolls upwards, back into the sky. "Go under it!" the Doctor instructed. Sasha obeyed, crawling under the rising gap as the creature began its sprint towards them. Quickly, the Doctor followed, rolling through the gap to the other side. Immediately, he waved the sonic at the wall, this time to lower it. As the wall locked back into the floor, there was a crash as the monster sprung itself it its prey, crashing into the metal.

"You took your time," Sasha gasped, leaning against the wall as she regained her breath.

"You can do it next time then," the Doctor joked. "Come on. The other door didn't hold for long; I imagine this one won't either."

"Good point," Sasha agreed, jumping off the wall as the monster wailed behind her. "Down a level?"

"Definitely," the Doctor decided. He took Sasha by the hand and led her down a set of spiralling stairs that led down to the next floor. Immediately, the floor above them seemed to disappear, replaced with a layer of sky, even though it was still there. Almost running, they bounded down the steps, arriving at the next set of lush green grass and flashing red lights as a siren wailed. A large metal wall slammed shut before them.

"Sonic," Sasha instructed.

The Doctor opened the door with the sonic, rushing through it will Sasha as soon as it had risen enough for them to climb under. On the other side of the wall was a large field, stretching across the whole of the layer they were on. Vibrant flowers sprouted from the ground, along with flashing red lights which illuminated statues of cherubs with a haunting light. Far in the distance was a large glass building, like a green house, a shining beacon.

"What's that building?" Sasha asked.

The Doctor watched as far away figures ran to it, staggering and crawling from their feet just to get to the building. "Tourist information," the Doctor replied.

"Helpful?"

"Yes. Information on the planet, other people who can help, we'll be able to locate Alec and Shannon . . . And I hope they have biscuits."

"Good. Let's go," Shannon decided, this time she grabbed the Doctor, running with him towards the tourist centre.

* * *

"So, waterfall then," Shannon smiled, "a little romantic, if you ask me."

She and Alec had arrived at a waterfall, gushing down into a deep, sparkling lagoon. Yellow mossed trees surrounded them, glittering with dew on the petals of lily pads. Letting her fingers trickle into the flowing water, Shannon sat at the top of the waterfall, perched on a rock.

"I guess it is," Alec agreed, sitting beside her, "but we shouldn't get too comfortable; that monster is still out there."

"But it didn't follow us down onto this level. It'll be off following the Doctor and your sister. Even if it did decide to get us, I bet you it couldn't find us in this complex – it's like a labyrinth."

"But what if it can smell us out?" Alec worried.

"Relax!" Shannon laughed. She wrapped her hands around Alec's palm, massaging it a little, then placed it in the water. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes," Alec smiled.

"And do you like it?"

"Yes."

"I thought you would," Shannon grinned, holding his hand under the water. "My dad used to tell me this story, well, more of a theory, but he told me it like it was a story. I'll try my best. We used to come down to this stream, one in a forest near us, every Saturday morning, even if it rained. Me took my hands and placed them in the water, and talked to me. He said that the rushing of the water cleans your mind and soul, not quite in such a hippy way though. He said that any worries would be washed away, and would eventually make their way into the ocean, where they can never be found again. I was a day-dreamer type of a child, so cowered away from the beach whenever I was on holiday because I thought that if I touched the water I'd be covered in every worry ever had. I know, it's a stupid story but it's what I like to think. I took Mum to do it once, after Dad had died, and she cried. She wasn't sad though; she was smiling. It makes you feel happy, that weightless freedom, even the most damaged of people."

Alec looked up into Shannon's eyes, which were puddled and a little red. Under the water, he placed his hand in Shannon's, squeezing it comfortably. He stroked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her as he did so. "You're right, it does make you feel happier."

"I knew you would say that," Shannon smiled, squeezing his hand back. "Any worries?"

"None at all."

"Then I guess my Dad was right. I'll never swim in an ocean again," she giggled, standing up and drying her hands in Alec's hair.

Alec laughed, wiping his hands on Shannon's leg for a bit of fun, hiding his true disappointment that their intimate moment hadn't lasted as long as he'd hoped.

* * *

The Doctor and Sasha reached the Tourist Information building, bursting through the large glass doors. Panic infected the air, poisoned by the screaming of many species of people as they ran through the room and from desk-to-desk. There was complete madness, no-one taking charge, or at least coming up with a solution.

"OK, everybody listen!" the Doctor cried. He is calls were drowned, one amongst hundreds of other voices. "LISTEN!" he bellowed. A couple of yellow heads turned, but most were still oblivious.

Sasha leapt onto a table, clearly seen by everyone as she unleashed a petrifying whistle. "Listen!" she called, now having the attention of the entrance room. "There is a monster a floor above us, and those metal walls won't hold it for much longer. We need a find a way of trapping it . . . Or destroying it, but we'll use that as a last resort . . . Unless, of course, it tries to kill us. Ok, priorities . . . Hold on, Doctor, can they actually understand me?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"Good. Priorities. We need to save everyone on this planet from that monster. Any ideas?" the room fell silent as Sasha waited, with a slightly widened jaw, for a reply that was never going to come. "Doctor?"

"Yes, ok then," the Doctor began, crawling up onto the table beside Sasha. "We need to know our resources, what exactly is in this building that we can use. I need to know which doors we can lock, any tracking devices, weapons, security protocols, transport and anything else that can help. Staff, any ideas?"

A woman in a suit poked her hand up from the crowd – she was humanoid, but her head resembled some sort of an insect. "The planet is currently in lockdown – it's been split into areas, sealed by automated walls, sirens wail and an immediate distress signal is sent to the nearest sign of intelligent life. All forms of teleportation are forced to close, and the only doors to be locked are controlled from this building."

"Good," the Doctor smiled, "very good resources over all; biscuits would make it excellent. Lock the doors to this building, only let non-threatening life forms in or out. Hold on . . . Teleport! You said teleport! Is there a teleport station within this building?"

"Of course," the woman replied. "There are teleport stations across the planet; it's standard requirements for a tourist planet of this size."

"Good, we can evacuate the planet via the teleports."

"But this is just one room; there are fifty two thousand other tourists across the planet, we can't evacuate them all. They are all in danger. And as I said, teleports don't work now."

"Then send them a message to use the teleports, and don't worry, I'll get them to work. Where's the station in this building?"

"I could show you," the woman offered.

"Yes. You," the Doctor said, pointing to a man in staff uniform, "send that message to the other buildings, and make sure everyone knows. You," he said, pointing to another member of staff, "I want you to seal this building. Alert me as soon as someone tries to enter."

"But what are we escaping from?" the first woman asked.

"A monster," Sasha replied. "So follow every instruction the Doctor gives you because he will save your life. Does everyone understand?" Heads nodded. "Good. Show us where the teleport station is."

"It's this way," the woman gestured, leading the Doctor and Sasha through the thick crowd of people and up a set of stairs. Along a corridor, the woman opening a door, leading them into a white room. On the ceiling hung a large circular device, controlled from a desk at the side of the room. The Doctor jumped to the desk, rummaging through the various buttons and controls. "It won't work. The planet has sealed itself so no transport."

"Really, won't they?" the Doctor smiled, taking the sonic from his pocket and aiming it at the desk, which suddenly flared with light as it burst into action. "Trust me, it'll work now. Quick, go and get the tourists – we're going to send them somewhere safe . . . Sorry, what's your name?"

"Aliana," the woman replied. "I'll fetch them now," she said, hurrying out of the room.

"Where are you going to send them?" Sasha asked, stepping towards the Doctor as he typed a stream of numbers into the desk.

"The nearest survivable planet will have to do. Luckily, the surrounding planets are as safe as this one," the Doctor explained, slightly distracted by his work. "I should send you too."

"But you won't. Wouldn't you?"

"No point," the Doctor laughed. "I've done it before, trying to keep my friends safe, but they always find a way of getting back. The TARDIS usually helps, somehow. I think it likes to help. Especially you, Sasha, I know you'll find a way of getting straight back into the danger."

"Of course," Sasha grinned. "Utter bad penny, I am. You'll need me anyway."

"I don't like companions with an ego."

"Now that you've got me, I won't be going anywhere else," she laughed. There was a sudden wailing from the floor below them, followed by screaming. "What was that?"

"Come on!" the Doctor instructing, running out of the room and back onto the corridor. He peered over the balcony, watching as the tourists below scurried from the door. A man was running towards the building, red with fear and glistening with beads of sweat, not far ahead from the black-furred creature that hunted him. He reached the doors, tried to open it, and then realised that it was locked. "Open the doors!" the Doctor commanded. "OPEN THEM NOW!"

A member of staff rushed to a computer, typing and pressing buttons unto the doors yielded. The man pulled at them, heaving to force them open. Quickly he hurried into the building, but not quite fast enough, pulled back as the monster clung to his leg with its long claws. The man screamed.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed. Running, he descended the stairs, pushing past the crowd and dived to the man, reaching out to grab him before the creature could carry him off. The man was pulled back, screaming as the monster persisted to carry him off, but the Doctor wouldn't let it happen, pulling the man back through the doors using every bit of effort he had. "SASHA! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!"

"Ok!" Sasha gasped, panicking as she watched the Doctor struggle to hold onto the man. "What to do? How do I had?" she flustered.

"JUST DO SOMETHING!" the Doctor demanded.

"Yes, ok!" Sasha screamed. She stole a chair from the room and brandished it at the monster, stabbing at it with the chair legs in a desperate attempt. As she hit the creature in the jaw, it released its grip, growling as it cowered back.

The Doctor used the opportunity to pull the man back through the doors, back into safety. "LOCK THE DOORS!" he called.

Before the monster could enter the building, the doors slammed shut and locked themselves.

Sasha collapsed to the floor, panting. "Jesus, that scared me!"

"It was me doing all the work!" the Doctor snapped. "How can you be exhausted by giving it a pathetic little poke with that chair? That was awful!"

"I got the job done. You would've been dragged off as well if it wasn't for me. My pathetic poke saved your life, Granddad."

"Hey!"

"Then don't push it," Sasha said with a smirk. "Can someone give this man some help?" Sasha instructed, gesturing to the man that she and the Doctor had just saved. "Anyway, teleport. Let's get these people saved."

"So you're in charge now?" the Doctor challenged.

"Yep," Sasha smiled. She watched as the monster ran out into the distance. "Where do you think it's going?"

"I don't know," the Doctor sighed, crawling back to his feet.

"Are Alec and Shannon in danger?"

"Aren't we all? Follow me. We'll be able to find out," he instructed, leading Sasha back up the stairs. "Aliana!" the Doctor called. Aliana appeared from the crowd, standing to attention. "Teleport everyone off this planet; I've already set the coordinates. Make sure you leave too."

"But what about yourself, Doctor?" Aliana worried.

"I'll stay here with Sasha. We'll be able to get rid of the monster, I'm certain."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'm sure. I have more than enough experience of danger anyway."

* * *

"I hate mazes," Alec groaned, "of all the things to put in an intergalactic garden." He followed Shannon through the winding labyrinth of black bushes. "I didn't expect there to be a gothic inspired layer either." Unlike the other sections of the garden, the sun didn't shine bright. At most, it shone a ghostly white, which contrasted against the ebony labyrinth.

"Really? I like mazes. And puzzles," Shannon smiled, clearly enjoyed herself.

"Seriously? This place creeps me out."

"Me too, but it's part of the fun. You don't watch horror films if you want a laugh, you do it for the thrill of being scared."

"I don't like horror movies. I could barely make it through Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. God knows how I'm going to make it through the Goblet of . . ." Alec trailed off, looking behind him to realise that Shannon had vanished. "Shannon?" he stuttered, suddenly feeling a cold chill. "This isn't funny, Shannon!"

"Come and find me!" Shannon taunted, her voice appearing from somewhere amongst the darkness.

"I won't be able to find you, Shannon. We'll both be lost in this maze."

"I won't move then. You can come to me."

"Shannon, please. Ok, I'll say it . . . I'm scared."

"BOO!" Shannon screamed, leaping out of the darkness and grabbing Alec from behind.

"ARGH!" Alec screamed, falling to him feet. "I think I let out of bit of . . . Never mind."

"Ha!" Shannon laughed. "That was hilarious! Here, let me just . . ."

"Shush!" Alec snapped, suddenly frozen solid, his eyes white and bulging.

"What is it?" Shannon whispered. "Is this just a joke?"

"I'm not joking. This is serious," Alec whimpered, gesturing for Shannon to step towards him. "Shush. Don't make a sound or it'll hear you. It's just a step behind you."

Panting, Shannon looked over her shoulder, her heart racing so fast she thought it would burst. There, growling, a monstrous face protruded from the bushes, its eyes glaring. "What do I do?"

"Don't make a sound," Alec instructed, slowly making his way to his feet. His plan didn't work – the creature aimed its gaze at the two of them, crawling out of the darkness towards them. "RUN!" Alec screamed, grabbing Shannon's hand.

The two of them ran through the maze, lost in the darkness, confused as hedges and bushes disappeared and moved around them, persued by the growling and scraping of claws. Within moments they were lost, no idea of where to go, just the animalistic noise that followed them. They stopped – trapped and surrounded by black hedges that closed around them.

"Where do we go?" Shannon panicked.

"We're trapped," Alec gasped. In front of them, the monster appeared. It stalked them at the other end of the corridor of hedges, baring its fangs and scraping its knuckles along the floor. "Oh my God!" Alec whimpered, squeezing Shannon's hand.

"The Doctor will save us," Shannon whispered. "Help us, Doctor."

As the two of them cowered, trapped in their graves, the monster leapt through the air, the image of its sharp fangs printed onto Alec's fearful eyes.

* * *

_**I really hope you liked this! It would be great to see more reviews! The next chapter will be posted soon. Should I continue for another series? :)**_


	12. Danger Complex - Part 3

Alec gasped, overwhelmed by a violent pulse of blue light that rippled around him. Crumpling to his knees, he cowered by Shannon, who staggered as she too was flung. Looking about himself, Alec realised that he and Shannon were no longer being hunted in the gothic maze, but where wheezing in a large white room. Above was a circular device, its blue light fading as it deactivated.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asked, throwing her arms around Alec, who had turned pale from shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Alec gasped, his head spinning.

"Woah!" Shannon gasped as she staggered. Quickly, the Doctor caught her and sat her down.

"What was that?" Alec inquired.

"Teleport," the Doctor replied. "Do I get thanked?"

"Thank you!" Shannon panted.

"A little rough," Alec complained.

"First time teleport is always rough," the Doctor retorted.

"And the monster? What do we do about the monster?" Alec asked.

"It nearly killed us both!" Shannon cried.

"Don't worry; I've got a plan," the Doctor replied.

"A bit more info would be useful," Sasha insisted. "I'm guessing we'll help in some way."

"Exactly," the Doctor confirmed.

"Then what do we do?" Alec asked.

"That creature is called the Mork, meaning 'darkness' through the universe, even some Earth languages use this word. The Mork comes from the darknest corner of the universe, far from any sun. It's just instinct, like any other animal. And here, it's a pest. And what do you do with a pest? We lure it to this room, where we can teleport it back to its own planet. Simple when you think about it."

"But someone has to be in this room to activate the teleport," Sasha reminded him. "I'm not gonna stay in the same room as this monster."

"That's fine; I'll be here," the Doctor insisted.

"Ok. That doesn't sound too bad; not for us at least," Shannon considered.

"I need the three of you as bait though," the Doctor added.

"WHAT?" Alec shouted. "No way! Nope! Never!"

"Don't worry," the Doctor pleaded, "I'll find a way of protecting you."

"You'd better had!" Alec snapped.

"Just promise that you'll get me home in the same way I left," Shannon begged.

Sasha turned to the Doctor, then whispered to him, "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I promise!" the Doctor insisted. "This plan is fool proof. I've got away with much worse."

"Like blowing up Mr Derbyshire with a Jelly Baby?" Alec criticized.

"It got the job done," the Doctor defended himself.

"Where is everyone?" Sasha asked, not hearing any voices.

"Aliana sent them away," the Doctor replied. "We've tried making contact with the rest of the planet but there haven't been any responses so far."

"That sounds strange," Alec frowned.

"I suspect the black hole is distorting the messages some how," the Doctor concluded.

"Ok, so we're on our own," Shannon realised. "Right . . . Not scared at all."

* * *

The Doctor led Sasha, Alec and Shannon through the Tourist Centre, back to the ground floor where the doors locked them in. From behind a counter, Aliana, the woman with the insect head, scuttled towards the Doctor. "Doctor!" she cried. "I see you have your companions back."

"Why are you still here?" the Doctor inquired. "I told you to leave!"

"Someone had to operate the buttons," she replied. "And I want to help you anyway."

"I have my help already; you're just putting yourself in danger."

"But I WANT to help you!" Aliana insisted, stamping her foot.

"Fine!" the Doctor shouted, pushing past her. "There's no point getting rid of you anyway."

"What's the plan?" Sasha asked.

"We lure the creature into this very room," the Doctor began.

"And then what?" Shannon wondered.

"We trick it into the teleport room, a mirrors and meat kind of thing, where I'll be waiting to send it back to where it came from. It'll be dangerous for everyone; we'll have to distract it before it gets your scent. If one single thing goes wrong, this plan will fall apart into disaster. That's why you should've gone, Aliana!"

"Then what are we doing here?" Alec asked.

"I won't leave," Sasha insisted. "The Doctor needs to do this, but he needs our help. We're his companions, it's our duty . . ."

"No it really isn't!" the Doctor snapped.

"It is!" Shannon interrupted. "We all volunteered for this, so it's up to us whether we want to help, and in my view, we should."

"I agree. From the moment I stepped on this TARDIS I've been kidnapped, shot at by terrorists, nearly been blown up, possessed and killed. Another risk doesn't seem too bad," Alec shrugged.

"Then get mirrors and anything large and strong – big sheets of aluminium, plastic and just about anything that can make a barricade," the Doctor instructed. "Until I tell you, no-one is to unlock these doors!"

"Come on, let's go," Alec said, leading Shannon out of the room, disappearing through a large set of doors.

"Aliana, I need you to find meat, bring every last slice," the Doctor instructed.

"This is only the Tourist Centre. We don't have meat here," Aliana corrected him.

"Yes, I suppose," the Doctor frowned.

"If we could make contact with cafes and restaurants on the planet, and they can send us what we need," Sasha suggested.

"That would be possible," Aliana agreed.

"Great!" the Doctor cried. "Aliana, get onto that!"

"And what about me?" Sasha asked.

"We need to locate the Mork," the Doctor told her. "We can open and close barriers from here, making a path from it to us." The Doctor took Sasha's hand and led her to one of the computers, jumping over the desk and into a seat. Quickly, he typed until a screen appeared. On the screen was a 3D map of the garden complex, with markings of people, doors and the monster. As Sasha advised him, the Doctor selected sets of doors then opened and closed them, arranging a long path from the monster to the tourist centre. "All we need to do is wait," the Doctor grinned. "it should take an hour for it to reach us. This planet really is a complex."

"Will these do?" Alec called, stumbling through a large set of doors with sheets of aluminium and plastic in his arms, Shannon following with several mirrors. "There's more through there but I can't carry much."

"Yes. Perfect," the Doctor smiled. "Let me help you," he insisted, heading through the doors in the direction Alec had pointed. "Make a path leading to the teleport room. It's time to trap this monster."

* * *

After a while of hard work and sweat, the Doctor and his companions had constructed a large passage, leading from the doors to the teleport room, assembled of pieces of metal and plastic, weakly held in place. It was a quick job, but it was secure enough.

"Ok, well done everyone," the Doctor applauded, standing side by side with his companions.

"Will it survive the Mork?" Sasha worried.

"We'll have to hope so," the Doctor sighed.

"Do we just open the doors and let it in?" Alec asked.

"Now that it'll have our scent, it won't let us go," the Doctor replied.

"Let's do it!" Shannon decided. "There's no point waiting."

"I agree," Sasha added. "Aliana, unlock the doors," she commanded.

Following her instructions, Aliana typed at a computer and opened the doors, making them swing open. "Doors open, and look, you can see the Mork in the distance." Pointing out into the distance, a black creature raced towards them, slowly developing from a dot.

"Good. Move quickly," the Doctor announced. "I'll be in the teleport room; don't follow me unless in an extremely serious situation. You know the plan; stick to it and this will go by without a hitch." The Doctor waved to his companions and walked, almost solemnly, up to the floor above them. Wrapping his hands around the handle to the teleport room, he pushed . . . Nothing happened. His eyebrows curled together in confusion as he rattled that handle. "Aliana, can you get the door!"

"I'm sorry, but no," Aliana frowned, stepping out from behind the computer.

"Oh, has it locked you out?" Sasha asked.

"No. I locked the computer, and believe me, I have no intention of opening that door," Aliana grinned.

The Doctor stepped down the stairs and stood beside Sasha, holding her arm. "Aliana? What's going on?"

Aliana cackled. "Did you really think the IJA would plant only _one _egg and not send someone to look after it? Ha! How could you be so stupid?"

"You're one of them!" Alec gasped, stepping back with Shannon.

"Yes, of course. Why else wouldn't I teleport to my safety by getting someone else to do the job? And did you not find it funny that no other buildings on this planet thought to communicate with us? I thought it'd be best to trap everyone here – no insiders' stories in the press – and I decided to let the tourists in this room go, only to keep you here to be killed later. Don't worry about the tourists, they'll be dead by now; I tampered with the machinery and sent them to the nearest source of an extremely high temperature."

"The black hole!" the Doctor gasped.

"Why not?" Aliana shrugged, "It was a local, useable resource. I would've held them hostage, but I needed your trust so I could figure out how to kill you."

"Kill?" Shannon inquired. "This has all been a trap to kill us?"

"No. Don't be so self-centred. The plan was always to let the creature destroy the planet, which it will do in time, but when you lot turned up I decided that you had to be killed. I was thinking: trap you in this very room as the monster arrives to destroy you. Killed by your own trap; how ironic!" Aliana smiled, giggling slightly.

"And you'll die too!" the Doctor reminded her.

"So what?" Aliana shrugged. "It's essential that the Mork destroys the planet, so if I die to ensure it, so what?"

"It's nearly here, there is still time to save yourself!" Sasha pleaded.

"None of you seem to get the point. I'm not doing this for my benefit; I have no interest in survival. Who would want to keep living in this world of chaos? How boring. I'd prefer to set it right, even if this is how."

There was a grunt from behind Aliana.

"Aliana. Stop this!" Alec insisted. "Any moment now it'll be too late."

The grunting grew louder. Claws scratched at the floor.

"Open the doors, Aliana!" the Doctor pleaded.

"Too late. Time to die, Doc . . ." Aliana was cut silent, wailing as she was engulfed in black fur. She disappearing into the Mork, as it snarled and ate her.

"Oh my God!" Shannon gasped.

"RUN!" the Doctor screamed.

The four of them dived to the floor as the Mork swung at them, tearing through the air with a long claw. Sasha, moving quickly, squeezed between a gap in the metal passageway, hiding in safety. Reaching out, she pulled Shannon with her into the gap, scurrying out the way of the Mork as it regained its stability.

The Mork stood proud, baring its fangs as it towered over the Doctor, snarling as it prepared to feed. Crying, Alec jumped at the monster, knocking it to the ground before it could lay a paw on the Doctor. Taking the opportunity, the Doctor was able to crawl from beneath the Mork, and hurried to the control desk, where he waved his sonic at the screen.

Alec slid off the monster's back, landing on his feet. Panicking, he slipped back towards the stairs, cowering, unsure where to go or what to do. "DOCTOR!" he cried.

"Go to the teleport room!" the Doctor ordered. "I'll follow you! Be quick! GO NOW!"

Scurrying, Alec rushed up the stairs, knocking into the banister as he wobbled, still in a panic. The Mork chased after him, quicker and much steadier. Alec pulled his feet away from the monster's claw as it reached out to pluck him from the steps. He moved as fast as he could, staggering as he bounded towards the teleport room. He threw the doors open, falling in. Recovering, he secured the door with a chair and limped to the middle of the room. What to do? Where was the Doctor? He didn't know. He didn't have a clue what to do.

The Mork tore the door down, climbing into the room through a hole it had made within seconds. It was ferocious. Its eyes burned with anger, and saliva dripped over its fangs, glittering like deadly diamonds. Alec moved away from it, remaining silent. He didn't dare to make a sound, yet his pants were nearly as loud as a scream. The Mork continued to stalk him, snarling.

Behind the Mork, the Doctor stumbled into the room. Immediately, the monster turned to glare at him.

"Damn!" the Doctor gasped. "Alec, distract it!"

"What?" Alec gasped.

"DO IT!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Alec screamed, improvising. "Look at me! HERE!" The Mork turned to Alec, a glint in its eye. "Hurry, Doctor!"

The Doctor rushed behind the controls, quickly flicking the buttons and typing into it. "Give me a moment!"

"I NEED IT GONE NOW!" Alec screamed, falling to the floor as the Mork hit him. Alec was trapped, held under the black fur of the creature as it prepared to feed. The darkness surrounded him, freezing cold as if it had been sucked of life and left to dry out in the cold. "NOW!"

The Doctor slammed his fist onto a button. Surrounded by a bright blue light, the Mork dissolved into the air. Alec gasped, the whites of his eyes showing as he struggled to move. "Yes!" the Doctor laughed. "I am great! Not only to operate a teleport in seconds, but to differentiate between human and Mork. Well done, me!"

"Jesus!" Alec gasped. "I nearly died then."

"Stop moaning, you were barely scratched."

Alec laughed a little, finally calm.

"There it is," the Doctor grinned, "returned to Draxon 4. Goodbye, Mork."

"Good for him," Alec smiled. "Shannon!" he suddenly gasped, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

"Alec!" Sasha gasped, staggering out of her hiding place and throwing her arms around her brother. "I thought the Doctor had gone and killed you!"

"Thank God you're safe!" Alec cried. "Shannon!" he gasped, hugging her as she emerged from the gap. "Thank you! Thank you! I was so scared!"

"It's alright!" Shannon laughed, hugging Alec back. "Everyone's fine. You're fine. I'm fine. Everyone's alright."

"I know," Alec sniffed, on the verge of tears.

"Aw!" Shannon smiled. "My little scaredy cat. I don't blame you; it'd be in tears if that'd been me."

"I'm so happy you're safe," Sasha grinned, playfully punching Alec ln the arm, trying to distract him from Shannon in a failed attempt.

"Cheer up," the Doctor said, nudging Sasha, "let him have a moment."

"Is this how it's meant to work?" Sasha wondered, watching Alec as he refused to let go of Shannon. "I save him from a future prison and a psychotic creep, and suddenly he's testosterone frenzy! People never are how you remember them. I should've left him there for a little longer, just until he's finally stopped lingering around girls like a fly on a week old take away from that dodging Indian restaurant that's one ticked box away from being closed by the hygiene inspector. Why can't he just be that sweet little boy I remember?"

"He's not a boy, he's a teenager," the Doctor corrected, grinning from his own joke.

"Erm, guys," Shannon announced, finally breaking apart from Alec, "I wanted to say something."

"Yes, spit it out," the Doctor urged.

"Can I go home?" Shannon asked, ignoring Sasha as she did a discrete dance in the corner of her eye. "Not forever though! It's just that today was a bit of a ride, and I'm not sure I can cope."

"Shannon?" Alec gasped.

"Don't worry. Call me back any time you have an adventure that doesn't involve space terrorists and monsters. I've loved this – I really have – it's just that I can't live with the danger every day. I know I'm stupid for not jumping into this life of yours, but it's just not me."

"Of course, I understand," the Doctor accepted.

"But you are coming back?" Alec pleaded.

"Of course!" Shannon insisted. "I just can't do this all the time. Call round on a Saturday, any Saturday that you can get to my house for. And I'll be expecting canapés with Cleopatra, or the biggest water ride in Disneyland Mars!" she joked. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you too," Sasha smiled, having to hold back being too happy.

"Me too," the Doctor added.

"And you?" Shannon asked, turning to Alec.

"I'll miss you more than anyone," Alec stuttered. "Be back soon. I can't stand being in the TARDIS with these two; it's like living with a bickering couple."

"We are not a couple!" Sasha snapped, stepping away from the Doctor a little.

"I'll miss this," Shannon smiled. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for letting me into this."

"My pleasure," he smiled. "I can't do anything else anyway."

"Yeah, you are pretty useless," Shannon joked.

"I'll see you soon then," Alec grinned.

"Of course," Shannon confirmed.

* * *

"Mum, I'm back!" Shannon smiled, stepping back into her flat.

"Shannon?" her blonde haired mother, Francesca asked, spearing from the kitchen counter. "You've only been half an hour. What happened? What's going on? Who was that woman? Who was that boy?"

"Calm down, Mum," Shannon insisted, pulling a tub of ice cream out the freezer.

"No, Shannon!" Francesca snapped, snatching the ice cream out of her daughter's hands. "I want answers! Now! You disappeared for four months and won't even tell me why. I'm your mother! This is the sort of thing you should be telling someone - especially me. What happened, darling? Tell me."

Shannon collapsed onto the sofa, twisting her fingers through her hair. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Francesca asked, sitting down beside her. "I'm scared now. I'm scared for you. If it's something you've done, you know I'll always forgive you . . ."

"It's not me!" Shannon cried.

"Is it that boy? Is it Alec?" Francesca inquired.

Shannon stuttered. "No. He was involved but it's not to do with him."

"If he was involved then it's got everything to do with him!"

"Mum! Please, stop it. Just trust me."

"But, darling, I need to know," Francesca pleaded. "There are so many theories and worries in my head, so I need closure as much as you need help."

"I don't need help!"

"Then why can't you tell me?!" Francesca screamed.

Shannon jumped from the sofa, scowling at her mother. "I can't do this. If you don't trust me, then don't irritate me. Please, don't let this escalate. Forget about it," Shannon insisted, leaving her mother and slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

Francesca sighed. "If only I could."


	13. The Weeping Mountains - Part 1

_**This is the penultimate episode, so, as expected, theirs quite a bit of drama. River Song joins the team in this action orientated story. Unlike this other episodes, this one focuses a lot more on the fear and action side of Doctor Who, but there are some touching moments. I hope you enjoy it! and please, please review :)**_

* * *

Sasha yawned. Pink slipper footed, she stumbled through the TARDIS, her hair wiry and askew. With a slight dizziness, she slumped against a railing, watching the Doctor at work by the console. "What are you doing?" she groaned.

"Searching," the Doctor replied, too busy to give a full answer.

"Explain a bit more," Sasha requested, shaking out her frizzy hair so it looked a little less shambolic.

"I was just . . ." the Doctor trailed off, too immersed by his work.

"Pay attention, Doctor!" Sasha cried, throwing one of her slippers at the Doctor, hitting him in the face. "What's going on?"

The Doctor threw the slipper back at Sasha, then slouched back in a chair. "The TARDIS is a different form of being from any human or robot or machine. The TARDIS exists in every part of time and space, so events don't always follow the right order. It knows things from the past, present and future all at once."

"And?" Sasha shrugged. "Get to the point. I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't sleep."

"What? Really? How can you not?" Sasha cried. "Anyway, back on topic – why does this matter now?"

"I was just thinking, if the TARDIS existed throughout time and space, then what about messages? Some people are able to contact the TARDIS. If the TARDIS exists in the past, future and present, then surely it'll have every message that is ever sent, or will be sent, to the console," he answered, grinning a little.

Sasha smiled, "So you've basically got an answer phone with every message it'll ever have?"

"Exactly," the Doctor confirmed, jumping out of his seat in excitement. "It's great! I can search through the TARDIS data, find an interesting message, and reply before I've received it, but after it's been sent, or before, or whenever, when you travel through time."

"But what if you see a message, meant for the future, telling you that you're in danger? You said to me, the first time that we met, that you can't edit you're timeline. This completely contradicts what you said!" Sasha argued, standing by the Doctor at the console.

"Then I'll be careful," the Doctor replied. "I can use a filter to get only messages from the past or close future – nothing too dangerous."

"Ok then," Sasha grinned. "What've you found?"

The Doctor scrolled through the messages on the monitor, quickly skipping through the titles, looking for something interesting but not dangerous. Suddenly the Doctor stopped on a message. Sasha watched as his jaw hung open, and his eyes grew a little red.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, stumbling into the console room in his pyjamas.

"The Doctor's got a message," Sasha replied.

"And? Can we get this over with – I'm shattered," Alec insisted.

"So, Doctor, what does it say?" Sasha inquired.

There was a moment silence where the Doctor refused to speak. A smile split across his face, then he eventually answered: "Hello, Sweetie."

* * *

Chester Cathedral – 1344. It was a quiet night, moonlit and silent, illuminated by the burning orange light of the candles. Two monks shrouded themselves in dark cloaks, hidden in the darkness in the library, turned over scrolls and documents.

"And this?" a monk asked. "Here it is again, the same image. How is this possible?" the monk gasped, pointing a finger at a page in a thick book.

"I do not know. Such art is blasphemy! Wings, I say, on the backs of such Godly beings. And thou shalt not speak the name of . . ."

"Their gender?" the first monk interrupted. "But that's not the problem. Look at this," the monk insisted, thrusting the book at the other monk.

"What is it that I must look upon?"

"Look! There in the clouds!" the monk instructed. The illustration was of heavenly beings descending from a patch of sky.

"I do not understand."

"You must be able to see it; a group of stars in the sky that the angels are pointing to. That constellation keeps appearing in every painting this century. How? Why that same constellation, over and over?"

"I agree. It is perplexing," the monk groaned. "The man who drew this drawing, Augustus Hoarthorne. He was sent to us a month ago, possessed with demons."

"Yes. A mental illness."

"A week after he arrived at the cathedral, he drew this, followed by ten others. Other monks that saw it were inspired, and painted the same designs."

"Did the original have a title?" the monk asked.

"Alimatia," the other monk replied, a tone of fear creeping into his breath.

"Fascinating."

"You are like no monk I've ever met," the other monk stuttered. "What is it about these drawings that inspire you so? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm not monk," grinned River Song, throwing back the hood of her cloak.

"A woman!" the monk gasped. "You must leave the cathedral at once! Blasphemy! Go! Leave!"

"Yes, when I'm done," River silenced him.

"Women cannot be in the cathedral!" the monk cried. "You must go to the monastery."

"Give me a moment," River insisted.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture," River replied, pulling out a device from her cloak and capturing an image of the constellation.

"What was that? What did you do?" the monk asked.

"Nothing much," River replied.

The monk gasped. "Get out! Now! Do you have no shame?"

"A lot less than you would hope," River grinned.

"Leave! I will not have any more of this. You violate the house of God! I will send for you to be removed."

"But, Father Morgan, I have my own transport arranged for," River teased. There was a bright light, slowly growing in the library, along with a mechanic wheezing and groaning. Before the monk, a blue box appeared, engulfing River as the TARDIS landed.

"Oh my!" Father Morgan gasped, watching again as the blue box disappeared before his eyes, taking River with it. He rubbed his eyes several times, checking that what he saw was true, yet he still couldn't believe it.

* * *

River appeared inside the TARDIS. A gleaming smile lit up her face when she saw her husband. "Ah, so I see you answered my call," she smiled. "Hello Sasha, hello Alec!"

Sasha's jaw dropped. "You know me?"

"Yes, of course. But I take it that you haven't met me yet."

"Ah, time travel," Alec realised.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Hello Doctor!" River laughed, hugging him.

"Professor Song!" the Doctor smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Maybe for you, but not for me," she teased.

"Shall we sync?" the Doctor suggested, pulling a notebook out of his pocket.

"Yes. That would be a good idea, sweetie," River agreed, pulling a blue notebook out of her pocket. "Are we married?"

"Of course."

"Crash of the Byzantium?"

"So long ago."

"Of course. Twelfth Doctor, if I'm correct. That narrows it down. We've done Manhattan, haven't we?"

The Doctor looked deep into the River's eyes, suddenly stunned and shocked. "The last time we met in person."

"In person? On the brink of a spoiler there. I'll look forward to the non _in person _date. Let's see," River thought, flicking through her notebook.

"You must be ahead of me," the Doctor decided, closing his notebook.

"Ok. I think I've got it," River concluded. "And then of course, this means . . ." she paused as she turned a page.

"This means what?" the Doctor asked, worried.

"Nothing," River replied, snapping her notebook shut. "Spoilers."

The Doctor thought her behaviour was odd, but chose to overlook it.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked, a little confused.

"They both travel in time," Alec explained. "Let me guess, you meet in the wrong order?"

"Exactly," the Doctor agreed. "Time's not linear for us; we can meet in any order we like, even if it does result in some issues."

"You always were very clever," River smiled to Alec.

"Am I? I'm glad to hear it," Alec grinned.

"And me?" Sasha asked.

River paused to think. "You had the occasional moment of brilliance. A little kickass every now and again."

Sasha grinned smugly, clearly happy. "Like a superhero, you could say," she laughed. "Oh, you don't have to flatter me," she grinned, playful slapping River on the arm.

"Not at all!" River cried.

"So," the Doctor interrupted. "This message, what's it for?" the Doctor asked, gesturing to the monitor.

"Our latest adventure, I thought. Are you aware of a man called Augustus Hoarthorne? After a traumatic experience, no-one quite knows what, he drew a series of illustrations for chapters of the Bible, all containing the same pattern of stars in the sky."

"And?" the Doctor shrugged.

"The constellation is real," River grinned, plugging her device into the TARDIS console, showing the others the drawing. "It's the Etrine Nebula. The first illustration was named Alimatia, which happens to be the sixth planet in this star system."

"And what are you trying to say?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it's impossible, isn't it? How can the exact image of a distant nebula appear in the drawings of a delusion, medieval monk? I don't have your skill of understanding everything, but I'd say the chances of this being a coincidence are incredibly slim."

"So we should take a look?" the Doctor suggested.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" River smiled. "Go on, press the button."

Alec groaned. "Now . . . All I wanted was some quiet," he grumbled, staggering off to get changed out of his pyjamas.

Sasha stayed behind a moment. "Is this how it usually works? You send one message and the Doctor comes running?"

River looked at the Doctor and grinned. "Yes, in short. Almost as obedient as a well-trained dog, I imagine," River joked, making Sasha laugh.

"I don't just _come running_!" the Doctor snapped. "Where would you be if I wasn't there every time you decided to jump off a building or out of an airlock?"

"Having much more fun somewhere else," River replied. "I don't rely on you for everything. If you remember right, I dealt with Boris Johnson just fine."

"Yes, but you left him with half the brain cells that came in the original packaging!"

"Ooh!" Sasha gasped, "I'm sensing I should probably just . . ."

"Not at all!" River cried.

"Go!" the Doctor ordered.

"Alright then," Sasha agreed, skipping away to get a shower.

* * *

The TARDIS landed on a cold, stone planet. Alimatia. A blanket of jagged grey rocks, pillaring into mountains, and hollowed into deep, darkened caves. The sun shined weakly, lighting the planet with a blurred grey and orange glimmer. Spotted with clumps of tall, bony trees, and deep black lake of near frozen water. Bleak and grey, cold and depressing.

"Here we are!" River announced, stepping out of the TARDIS in a thick woollen coat. "Earth-like atmosphere, non-toxic gases in the air and short daylight hours. We've got about four hours' worth of light left."

"A bit cold," Alec groaned, jumping up and down on the rocky surface, "but hey, new planet! A bit like Wales." Sasha took one step out of the TARDIS, then disappeared back inside within a moment. "Sasha?" Alec called.

Sasha reappeared, holding two coats. She thrust a thick black one into Alec's arms and wrapped herself in a green, wool lined one. "I don't want you getting frost-bite out here. It's freezing!"

"Ah, it's not too bad," the Doctor argued, picking up rocks to examine them.

"But you're a Time King, you probably don't need any clothes to stay warm," Sasha considered, ignoring the Doctor's correcting glare.

"Don't encourage him," River joked.

"Active?" Alec asked, pointing out into the distance, where a large volcano loomed, a little of steam leaking out of its mouth.

River scanned it with her device. "Yes. It'll probably blow at dark - four hours."

"We should come back later," the Doctor suggested.

"Well, we've landed. Might as well make the most of the time we've got," River disagreed.

"What do we do for four hours then?" Sasha asked, zipping her coat up to her lips.

"Look about, I guess," River concluded. "If anything catches our eyes we investigate. Come on!" she said, leading the others down a rocky hill.

"So, you and the Doctor," Sasha began, "when did that start?"

"Long story," the Doctor recalled, watching his feet as he manoeuvred between lumps of wood and boulders that littered the path they took.

"I've got four hours," Sasha insisted.

"Something doesn't feel right," the Doctor frowned, watching everything around him a little closer.

"Well, you must be scared," Alec decided.

"No," the Doctor sighed. "It's different to that."

"How come?" Sasha asked.

"Like something's wrong," the Doctor replied.

There was a crunching sound, booming across the rocky terrain.

"What was that?" Sasha gasped. There was a loud boom.

"And that?" Alec asked.

"I don't know," River stuttered. "Doctor?" There was a seconded boom, this time closer. "Doctor, it's getting closer. What is it?"

"Why do you expect me to know? I don't have a clue," the Doctor moaned, growing both curious and nervous.

A small rock spiralled through the air, hitting Alec on the back of his head. He spun around, looking to where it had come from, which seemed to be from the forest by the side of him. He couldn't see anything in the forest, just trees and darkness. There was a louder boom, and the sound of crunching, like bones. "It's coming from the woods," Alec gasped.

The Doctor stepped towards the edge of the trees, pushing past Alec as he was pulled back by his sister. Silently, the Doctor listened, hearing the oncoming crunching and thudding, like scattering of rocks and pounding.

"Doctor," River cautioned, "step back. Be careful."

"It sounds like . . ." Alec began.

"LANDSLIDE!" the Doctor cried.

A mound of rock, the size of a car, scattered through the trees, crashing into the ground as it creating a deep schism in the terrain. The Doctor pulled River away from the forest, running with his companions away from the rocks that were thrown down the mountain. Rocks hit into trees, splitting them open and tearing them from the ground. The rubble and ash grew around their feet, shards of glass-like rock were flung at them from all directions as they ran from the landslide.

"DOCTOR!" Sasha screamed, silenced as a tree fell between the Doctor and River, and her and Alec.

"SASHA!" the Doctor screamed.

* * *

Alec pulled Sasha back from the tree, reminding her that they were still in fatal danger. The two of them ran as fast as they could, still avoiding the oncoming assault, having to leap over rocks and rubble, dancing from the danger.

At last, the two of them were safe – the rocks still sliding down the mountain in the distance. The top of a mountain had collapsed, creating a tall barrier between the Parkers and the Doctor and River. "Doctor?!" Sasha called, shaken and shivering a little. There was no reply.

"What do we do know?" Alec asked.

"I don't know . . ." Sasha stuttered.

"The TARDIS? I recon we go back to the TARDIS and wait for the Doctor."

"But what if he can't get back to us. In four hours that volcano's going to blow, and if he and River aren't over that rock wall by then, they'll die, and we'll die because we won't be able to leave."

"Nevertheless, we should go to the TARDIS," Alec insisted. "It's our best chance."

* * *

"SASHA!" the Doctor cried.

"She won't be able to hear you," River silenced him, "they're too far away."

The Doctor covered his mouth, wiping the sweat from his face. "Ok. We need to find Sasha and Alec and get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor watched as River pulled up the bottom of her trousers and inspected her leg. "What is it? What's up?"

"Nothing," River sighed, even though a long scar along her leg had reddened.

"A rock hit you?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. But this was an old scar; a rock must have ruptured it," River replied.

"How did that happen?"

"You were there. Will be there."

"Is there something you're not telling me? Before, you stopped yourself from saying something and . . ."

"I'm always not telling yourself something," River interrupted, pulling down the bottom of her trousers and getting back to her feet. "So – that weird feeling, what is it? I swear something's up – I just can't tell what."

"I know. It's infuriating!" the Doctor sighed in frustration, going to sit down on a rock. Immediately, he jumped off the rock, stepping back towards River with his eyes bright in fear. "What is that?" he gasped, looking back at the rock where he had said, than there, a hand like shape in the rock.

* * *

Sasha and Alec scrambled along the rocky landscape, heading towards the TARDIS. Suddenly Alec stopped. "What is it?" Sasha asked.

"Look," Alec said in wonder, stepping away from his sister, "this rock looks like a face."

Sasha stepped closer, peering at the rock Alec had found, which looked exactly like a woman's face.

* * *

River gripped the Doctor's hand. "It was so obvious . . ." River gasped, staggering away from the hand.

"I know. I knew I should've realised. It was staring us both in the face – just like the Byzantium," the Doctor frowned.

"Religious figures in drawings. I was focused on the stars, but Father Morgan was focused on the figures. Angels weren't women they were men in the Bible, so how come they were women in the drawings. This is the planet of the Weeping Angels," River gasped.

"Don't blink!" the Doctor instructed, keeping his eyes fixed on the fingers.

"How many are there, Doctor? If this is the Angel's planet, how many?" River panicked.

"Let's hope it's not many."

"Oh my God!" River suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"This planet, the planet of the Angels. It really has been in our faces all the time. And under of feet . . . This planet is made from stone!" River realised. She spun around, and there, crawling out of the stone face of the planet, a half-assembled Angel.

* * *

"Did that face just move?" Alec wondered, a frown on his face.

Sasha frowned. "No . . . How could it? It's made from stone."

"I suppose. Just my imagination," Alec sighed, turning his back on the face and following his sister. He turned his head to the side and gasped. "Stop. Look over there."

Sasha turned to look. Amongst the rocks stood an army of body parts – legs and arms and faces, all crawling out of the ground, covering their faces, and fangs in their mouths. "What the hell are they?!" Sasha gasped.

Alec turned around. The face he had seen earlier had grown a body – the body of an angel – crawling out of the rock with an arm over its eyes. "What are they?" Alec gasped.

He blinked.


	14. The Weeping Mountains - Part 2

"They're everywhere!" Sasha cried, grasping Alec's hand as they watched the Angels in fear. "Why aren't they moving? They were moving before!"

Alec raised an eyebrow. Yes! He'd solved it. "They don't move when we're watching them! Keep looking at them!" he ordered.

"I am, but they're still coming!" Sasha panicked, clueless as the body parts formed, piece by piece, assembling wings and whole bodies as the emerged from the rock around them, encompassing them in a circle.

"We're trapped," Alec gasped.

"DOCTOR!" Sasha screamed.

Alec screamed out loud. "IT'S GOT ME!" A stone hand protruded from the ground, clinging to the lace of Alec's shoes.

"Keep looking at the others!" Sasha instructed him.

Alec tried his best, flicking his eyes from the hand to the assembling army. Each time he looked at one threat, the other would develop – the army assembled itself, getting closer with their clawed hands stretched out, reaching for the two of them, and the hand wormed its way up Alec's leg, now wrapping itself over the cuffs of his trousers. "SASHA! HELP ME!"

Sasha didn't have a clue how to help. The army was only a matter of metres away, now fully formed as a legion of winged Angels. In a desperate panic, Sasha pulled a large stone from the ground and wielded it at Alec.

"Woah!" Alec warned.

Smash! Sasha cracked the hand from Alec's trousers with the stone, smashing it into pieces. "Keep watching them!" she quickly reminded him, watching the Angels who had approached closer in the panic.

"What are they going to do to us?" Alec asked, watching the Angels with eagle-eyes, panicking as they moved closer with ever blink. "Don't blink! They move that quickly!"

Sasha followed the order. "I don't know what they'll do! Why are you asking me?"

"I'm scared and panicking!" Alec screamed, blinking as his eyes began to water. An Angel snarled at him, its clawed hand reaching for him, barely ten centimetres from his neck.

"We need to go!" Sasha decided. "Follow me!" she instructed, pulling Alec from the circle of Angels.

* * *

The Doctor and River ran from the half-assembled Angel, disappearing deep into the forest as it followed them. "We need to get to Sasha and Alec!" the Doctor insisted. "They've never seen a Weeping Angel; they won't know what to do!"

"Protect ourselves first," River demanded. Quickly, she turned her head, facing a pair of arms that crawled from a tree trunk. "The Angels are everywhere. This entire planet is made out of Weeping Angels; we can't possibly escape."

"I know; it's impossible," the Doctor frowned, scanning the ground around them, boiling with paranoia.

"We need to get off this planet as quickly as possible," River concluded. "Get the TARDIS, find your companions, and leave. And we've only got four hours until that vol . . ." River turned to the Doctor, and both of their eyes flared. "The volcano . . ." River gasped.

"When that volcano erupts, it won't just overflow with molten rock; it'll overflow with Weeping Angels! I'll always blame you for our deaths, if that helps."

"Surprisingly not," River frowned. "Move back!" River screamed. The Doctor jumped back as she pointed towards the ground as a whole upper arm emerged from the stone beneath them, reaching out into the open air. "TARDIS! Now!"

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Where's the TARDIS?" Alec asked.

"I don't know," Sasha replied, "just keep moving."

Alec looked to the rocky ground – fingers were growing beneath him. "We need to get away from the Angels!" Alec decided, staring at the ground.

"The TARDIS is our priority."

"But what if the Angels have the TARDIS?"

"It's worth the risk. Besides, can they even get inside?"

"I hope not. But we need to find it first."

Sasha looked around her, keeping an eye on the Angels. "Aha!" Sasha cried. "It's over there!"

Alec looked to where his sister pointed as she looked to the ground. There, at the top of a hill in the distance! There was a path leading up towards it, but was too high up to get to; they would have to climb to the TARDIS instead. "We'll have to get up there," Alec gasped.

"Do we have any other choice?" Sasha asked, pulling Alec back as an arm appeared from the stone ground, crawling out of the landscape.

"Apparently not," Alec gulped. "We'll have to climb a stone surface, made from stone statues that move whenever we stop watching."

"Sounds fun."

"I know, right," Alec laughed, turning red. "We'll have to go quickly."

"Exactly. But I doubt we'll be able to move faster than them."

"Absolutely not; they'll catch us quickly."

"Damn it! I knew this was a rubbish plan!"

"Well, it's our only chance. Let's take it!" Alec decided, leaping over a face as he ran towards the jagged hill ascent, squeezing Sasha's hand.

* * *

"How long until that volcano explodes?" the Doctor asked, scrambling through the forests, his eyes involuntarily large in fear.

River checked on her device, tripping on rocks and tree roots, desperate to keep facing upwards. "I make it three hours," River replied, her voice trembling.

"Ok . . . Ok," the Doctor thought. "Up here!" the Doctor commanded, pulling River up onto a tree branch that hung about a metre off the ground.

"What are we doing up here?" River asked, following the instruction.

"The Angels won't be able to reach us from here – well, not until they've developed part of a torso. It'll buy us a little time. Face in the opposite direction to me." River did as the Doctor asked. They leant against each other's shoulders, sat side by side, watching out into the forest. "So . . ." the Doctor considered, "I'm guessing you still have your vortex manipulator?"

"Of course. Don't even suggest what you're about to!" River snapped.

"But we could," the Doctor said, ignoring her pleas. "You could take us both away from here . . ."

"And leave Sasha and Alec? No. You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. Listen. They may not be Amy and Rory, but I still care from them. You're forgetting that I know them; they're my friends too. And we both need them."

"What do mean like that?"

"In the future, we need them."

"Why?" the Doctor asked, very serious. "What's going to happen?"

"You know I can't tell you," River snapped.

The Doctor frowned, his face a concoction of worry and confusion. "What is it, River? What's coming for me?"

"ANGEL!" River screamed, jumping from the tree.

"How far away?" the Doctor asked, his eyes fixed in the other direction.

"Fifteen metres. There's another; six o'clock!"

The Doctor whipped his head around to look. Five metres away. Too close. "RUN!" the Doctor screamed, grabbing Rivers hand. They ran. Weaving between trees, leaping over logs. Turning behind them constantly, checking for Angels. They ran. Faster! The Angels kept coming. Snarling, grabbing, closer every moment.

* * *

Alec and Sasha ascended the cliff, scurrying up it like rats through a drain pipe. Rocks scuttled to the floor beneath them. Sweat dripped; hearts pounded, forcing against their cages. Hands, both flesh and stone, pulled themselves up the cliff face.

"Move quicker!" Alec screamed down to his sister, his hands scraped and numb.

"I can't!" Sasha panicked, jumping a little to the next ledge. "I can't get my hands on anything! They're too far away!"

"You have to keep going!" Alec persisted, pulling himself up from a small pocket in the rock. "Keep your eyes open; we could be caught at any moment!"

"I know, it's why I'm moving!" Sasha replied. She hesitated, nearly grasping an Angel's hand by accident. She secured her foot on a ledge and pulled herself up, keeping an eye fixed on the hand. "Alec! Look at this hand! Please! If someone's not watching I want be able to make the next step."

"But what about the rocks up here?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok. On the count of three . . ." Alec stammered, breathing heavily. "One, two, three!"

Alec whipped his head downwards, staring at the hand in the rock. Immediately, Sasha moved to the next ledge, standing on the hand before pushing herself above it. "Done!" she called back.

As soon as Alec knew it was safe to do so, he turned back up the cliff. He screamed. He clung to the rock face, nearly falling. His eyes bulged. A large, fanged face hung inches from his – a half assembled body crawling out of the rock, glaring down at Alec as if it were about to pounce at him. "SASHA!" Alec screamed, not daring to blink.

Sasha looked up and gasped. "Oh my God!"

"What do I do?" Alec panicked.

"Keep climbing!" Sasha replied. She looked down. The hand had turned into Angel, which was now following her up the cliff. "I've got a problem too . . . Don't look! Keep your eyes on your one!"

Alec whimpered, his eyes puddled with pained tears. "Ok . . ." he breathed, thinking out a solution.

"Stay there . . ." Sasha whispered, watching the Angel beneath her. Still focussed, Sasha reached her hand upwards, feeling for a crevice to hold. She found one, and pulled herself upwards. Again she reached for a latch.

Alec winked, refusing to let both eyes closed as he watched the snarling Angel. He crawled to the side of it, climbing up along it.

Cautiously, Sasha reached up again, feeling for something to hold onto. Feeling to the rough surface of a latch she grasped it and pulled . . . The rock crumbled, disintegrating into dust and rubble as it trickled down the surface, scraping down against Sasha's face. In a brief moment, she looked up, reaching for any possible ledge before she fell. Finally secured, she looked back down. The Angel beneath her had moved rapidly – so quick that its pointed talon touched the sole of Sasha's shoe. She screamed.

"What is it?" Alec asked, having to remind himself to not move his focus.

"It's nearly got me. Don't look!" Sasha replied, forcing her eyes to remain open. Then an idea hit her. "What happens if you smash an Angel?"

"How do you mean?"

"Can it reform? If I push this Angel off its ledge, would it come back to get me?"

"Why do you expect me to know?"

"Good point. Oh well. Screw this!" Sasha cried, kicking the Angel's face with as much force as she could risk. Elegantly, the stone nemesis tumbled, falling through the air. It shattered its wing on a rock as it tumbled, before splitting open at the foot of the cliff, scattering into grey shards.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to blink," Sasha replied. She blinked . . .

The rubble had assembled into a pair of hands, stretching out into the air.

"It's reforming!" Sasha replied, still watching it.

"Look up," Alec insisted. "I need you to watch this Angel so I can move up. Count of three?"

"OK," Sasha agreed. "One, two, three!" She watched the Angels, waiting as Alec scrambled above it, using its wing as a ledge to get higher. When Alec looked back down, Sasha turned to the pair of hands. Already they had formed a body, and the newly assembled Angel had started its ascent. "Keep moving!" Sasha instructed, moving her gaze between both Angels to allow Alec time to reach the top of the cliff.

"Ok, I'm nearly there," Alec announced, "but I need you to watch mine for just a couple of seconds."

Sasha looked down; her Angel was close. She would have a moments at most. "Ok," she agreed. "Three, two, one!" She looked up at Alec's Angel. He scrambled over the ledge, tumbling onto the top of the cliff. His face lit up in triumph! Then, slowly it turned to worry.

"Look down!" Alec warned, pointing down the cliff.

Sasha turned to where Alec pointed. The Angel following Sasha was only a metre from her, ready to snatch her from existence. Slowly, Sasha regained her breath. "Hold on . . ." she muttered, "Are you still watching your Angel?"

Immediately, both knew that the reply would not be a pleasing one. Alec's jaw hung open. Sasha looked upwards. Now both Angels were a metre from her, each coming from a different angle. "Jesus!" Sasha gasped.

"I'll watch mine!" Alec told her, watching closely from over the ledge.

"But what about up there? " Sasha asked. "Is there anything coming?"

"Don't worry about that for now. Just keep climbing. I've got both of them in my sights just keep going!"

Sasha began to climb, quicker than before without being chased.

Alec heard a scuttling behind him. The hair on his neck stood up to attention. "Sasha, I'm going to have to look . . ."

"Give me one moment," Sasha pleaded, "I'm nearly there."

The scuttling continued. Alec panted, his breathing faster and stronger as it grew in fear. He could feel the presence behind him, the stone grating. His pupils shrunk to pin pricks. His cheeks blushed and glistened with shining beads of sweat. "Sasha . . ." he pleaded.

"One moment! Please!"

"I can't do this much longer!"

"Alec!"

In a moment of complete panic, Alec looked over his back. An Angel crawled from behind a line of trees, her face angry and deadly. "Damn it!" Alec cried, then looked back down the cliff.

Sasha was in reaching distance, both to Alec and the Angels. "Alec!" Sasha cried.

"One more step!"

"Help me! Don't blink!"

Alec stretched out his hand, offering it to his sister. "Hold on, I'll pull you up."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're not that strong!"

"I don't care! The Angels have nearly got you!"

"It's too risky!" Sasha replied, taking a step higher. She slipped, her foot snagged around the talon of an Angel. She began to tumble.

Alec grabbed her, clinging to her arm before she was lost. Quickly, he pulled his sister up the cliff; she eased herself up, placing her feet on the creviced beneath to help Alec. Both of them collapsed on the cliff edge, exhausted and in pain. Alec watched for the Angel in the forest, which had approached considerably, as Sasha watched over the edge.

"We need to get to the TARDIS!" Sasha commanded.

"Agreed. Keep looking at them!"

"But what about the one in the forest?"

"That's my job!"

They scrambled to their feet and raced to the TARDIS, bounding up the slope to the blue box. Sasha panicked, quickly moving her gaze between the two Angels, which were now approaching from completely different directions. They were fast, closing the distance with every fraction of a second. Even the Angel from the forest had caught up quickly. "Alec, get the doors open!"

Alec threw himself onto the doors. "They're locked!"

"How can they be locked?" Sasha gasped, spinning back around to stop the Angels from approaching. "Alec, some help?"

Alec helped Sasha, watching over the Angels. The task was too hard. They were too fast, and too hard to see against the grey landscape. "How do we get in?"

"I don't know!" Sasha cried, jumping back as an Angel stretched its arm towards her. "Telepathy!" she gasped. "The TARDIS is living. It's a little telepathic. It'll recognise us, so ask to get in."

"Let us in!" Alec pleaded, now watching behind the TARDIS as even more Angels grew from the ground. "Stop playing with us and let us in!"

Sasha rested her face against the doors, a tear staining her cheek. "Please," she whimpered. "I'm begging you."

The doors flew open. Without hesitation, the siblings jumped inside, avoiding the hands that had been centimetres from their faces. Doors slammed behind them.

* * *

The two of them emerged from the forest, breaking through the line of trees. "Woah!" the Doctor screamed, pulling River back.

River gasped. The Doctor was right to have stopped her. Centimetres from the tips of her heels the ground dropped, forming a tall deadly cliff, plunging at the bottom into a dark pool. "Alright . . . We're in trouble."

The Doctor pulled River around, facing back into the forest. Hands protruded from the edges of the trees. Faces snarled in the darkness. "Keep looking!" the Doctor instructed.

"Doctor, we're surrounded," River gasped, scanning the edge of the forest, where angels emerged from every side of them. Quickly she whipped her head around. The Angels had moved – five, at least two steps closer. "Doctor, how deep would you say the lake is?"

"Don't suggest it. It's too dangerous!"

"But it's our only way out!" River reminded him, flicking her head from side to side – the Angels gradually moving closer. "Ok. I'll count down from three."

"No, River!" the Doctor insisted. "It's too dangerous!"

"Exactly. Where's the fun in safe? Three."

"Don't be so stupid. This isn't a game!"

"I know. Two."

"Then stop treating it like a game!"

"But I am; I never play fair," River grinned, then pulled the Doctor with her, tumbling off the cliff edge. She had never need "one". Wind pulled at their faces. Their screams disappeared, left at the top of the cliff as they hurtled down. There was a gasp. Then a painful wrench across their backs as the water around them was thrown through the air by the impact.

The two of them panicked in the water. They kicked, fighting against both the water that clung to them, and the inflamed burning in their lungs and throats as they clawed at their surrounds, desperate for escape. Instinctively, the Doctor grabbed River. He kicked, fighting against the soggy clothes and heavy shoes that pulled him to the lake bed. Losing a heel, River kicked – paddling her arms in desperation.

Gasping for air, the two of them surfaced. Their thighs ached, screaming in pain as though the muscles were about to jump out of their skin. Clinging to their damp skin, their clothes dragged down.

"Alright?" the Doctor gasped, water spilling into his mouth.

"Yes," River replied. "Angels? Where are the Angels?"

The Doctor looked around, panicking. Nothing, as far as he could see; just the cliff to one side, and a rocky beach at the other, leading into a forest. A moment later, after he'd turned his head, several Angels appeared at the cliff top. "There!" the Doctor warned.

River turned to look – her eyes narrowed together, inspecting the Lonely Assassins at the top of the cliff. "Doctor – why are they smiling?"

In shock, the Doctor's eyes widened. "That's . . . What is it? Worry doesn't quite cover it."

"Why, Doctor? Why are they smiling?"

"They smiled in Manhattan when they had us in a trap."

"So what's the trap? What's the trap we're in?"

" . . . It's the lake . . ."

"The lake? How come?"

" . . . Every lump of stone on this planet is an Angel – the rocks, the magma, the mountains . . ."

"The bed of this lake," River interrupted.

"But it's worse than that."

"How can it be?"

"If an Angel grabs us, we get sent back in time. If an Angel grabs us – and we look – the Angel turns to stone, and we get pulled under the water. We drown."

River gasped. "There's no exit."

"We could out swim them; get to the beach."

"But they're too fast."

"Then we watch them. They'll sink before they can get to us."

"Have you seen this water? It's black!"

River looked down into the water. Some indistinguishable faces smiled at her from beneath the surface. "Doctor . . . we're surrou . . ."

Suddenly, River was cut silent. Her entire body disappeared beneath the water's surface, snatched by an Angel. The Doctor screamed out for her. Of course, she couldn't hear; River was already trapped in a stone clutch, pulled under the cold, black surface.


	15. The Weeping Mountains - Part 3

Sasha and Alec tumbled into the TARDIS, slamming the doors firmly shut behind them. Jewels of sweat on their foreheads. Sasha wheezed, nearly falling on the doors as she locked them.

"They can't get in, can they?" Alec asked, stepping away from the doors, watching them intently.

"I doubt it – these doors can stand nearly anything."

"Nearly anything?"

"Well, I don't think stone Angels are much of a threat."

"Then why've we been running from them for the past few hours for no reason? We don't even know what threat they pose."

Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted, scattering Sasha and Alec across the ground. "Alec!" Sasha called, grabbing her brother before he slipped away too far. "Stay close to me! That must've been them," Sasha gasped. "We need the Doctor."

* * *

"RIVER!" the Doctor screamed, water dripping like diamonds from his chin as he slumped onto the pebbled beach that led into the black lake. "RIVER!" he cried again in desperation. "River, I need you! River . . ." he choked, his knees crumpling to the floor, tears melting into the lake water. Then, at the sudden turn, he stopped. He giggled. Within moments he was laughing aloud. "HA!" he laughed looking up into the grey sky. "No! River's not dead; she can't be dead! River died in the Library, not here, and if she hadn't I wouldn't be here. You're out here somewhere, aren't you sweetie. Where are you? You bad, bad girl . . . I'm coming to get you!"

* * *

"How long until that volcano blows?" Alec asked.

"We have half an hour," Sasha replied, clinging to the TARDIS console as the entire ship was rocked to a side.

"Ok . . ." Alec stuttered. "We're running out of time."

"Priority one: find the Doctor!" Sasha ordered.

"Ok. But how?" Alec panicked, staggering a little as the TARDIS tipped. "We can't fly this thing. We have an army of Angels outside this door. We can't take a step out there without another Angel crawling out of the ground!"

"I know!" Sasha screamed. "I. Am. Scared! I'm not used to this!"

"Neither am I!"

"But you were a spy agent! You must be used to some level of fear; a rush! I'm a police detective. I don't do this. I don't chase criminals or try and control a riot. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this mess . . . And I don't know how you are . . ."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"But I can't stop worrying! You've only just come back into my life after so long; I can't afford to lose you again."

"But you can't wrap me up in this protective nest."

"What else do you suggest? I can't stand to see you in this much danger, but at this same time I see this light in your eyes - this excitement every time your life's on the line. It scares me!"

"You can't protect me forever!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY LET YOU DOWN!" Sasha screamed. The TARDIS jolted. Sasha slipped, but Alec caught her. ". . . Thank you," Sasha choked.

"Anytime," Alec said, not quite smiling. "Don't think I don't care."

"About what?"

"You," Alec replied. "Things have changed for me too."

"Yeah . . ." Sasha grunted. "Shannon, for one."

"You think I care more for her than you?"

"You tell me," Sasha challenged him.

Alec's jaw hung. "It's different for us."

"How? You've barely known her for a month."

"The same amount of time as I've known you."

Sasha gasped. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true!" Alec cried, falling back into a chair. "In my mind I see two people. I see Sasha – this fifteen year old girl that was always sweet and would talk about anything. Then I see another Sasha – she's twenty five. She's like the Sasha I knew, but she's grown up. She's caring, and funny and protective. She's everything that Sasha is, but she's not the same."

"I'm the same person I've always been. Yes, I've grown up, but I'm still the girl that you grew up with."

"I know you are, it's just . . . I'm not used to it. In my head I see how you used to be, but I'm living with who you are now. I don't know . . . It doesn't seem right - knowing someone for so long, so closely, and then they change within a day. It's almost like an illusion. Like you've taken this mask off that you've been wearing for ages and I can't adjust. It's like a trick."

"You think this is a trick; that I've been messing with your head for the past twenty five years?"

"No! I know it's not, but . . . I don't know. I just can't do this."

"Do what? Travelling in the TARDIS with me and the Doctor?"

"No that's not what I meant!" Alec argued.

"Holding secrets then. That's not what the Alec I knew used to be like! Maybe you're a trick! For example, I don't remember my brother being a spy the last time I met him."

"Jesus! Not this again!" Alec groaned. "You just keep going on."

"Aha!" Sasha cried. "Now that's the Alec I remember! Arguing back, always moaning . . ."

"Always nagging."

"Hey!"

"Now I can definitely see you as my sister," Alec laughed.

"And I'm starting to wish you weren't my brother," Sasha replied.

"Like I never guessed!"

"First time you've noticed the obvious!"

"You can talk!" Alec joked. "You've missed the most obvious thing already."

"No, I haven't. I bet you didn't though."

"Go on then; tell me the obvious," Alec challenged her, a smile on his face.

Sasha smiled. "The Angels stopped shaking the TARDIS ages ago. They've gone."

"Or this is part of the plan. Think outside the box, Sis," Alec teased.

Sasha rushed to the doors and unlocked them. Then she stopped. "Do we do it? Should we go out?"

Alec stepped by his sister's side. "I don't think we have a choice."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Yes we do. That's a stupid thing to say. We have the choice to go outside, to stay inside; to go and get some lunch, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Have you seen the kitchens in this place?"

"Oh shut up!" Alec cried, pushing Sasha out of the TARDIS doors. "Remember not to blink!" he called after her.

* * *

"RIVER!" the Doctor called, staggering through the forest. The sun was beginning to set, dipping the planet into darkness. Moss and dirt ground into his clothing as he struggled to keep on his feet. "River, stop playing games! We need to go. Without the light, none of us will stand a chance, and the volcano will blow in ten minutes!"

He tripped against a tree as the ground beneath trembled. A stream of smoke appeared over the tops of the trees. "Come on, River," the Doctor muttered, growing fearful. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, the Doctor jumped back. By his side, a stone hand crawled out of the ground. Steadying his breathe, the Doctor stepped back with bulging eyes. Once again the ground shook, causing the Doctor to look away from the hand.

By the time he looked back, the hand had developed, growing a shoulder and the side of a snarling face.

"RIVER!" the Doctor called. "We have to go!"

The Doctor wiped his eyes from the falling leaves and ash from the volcanic sky. The ground shuddered as a wail boomed in the distance. The boulder beside him grew a leg and hand had grown a head.

"DOCTOR!" a female voice called.

Momentarily, he took his eyes off the two developing Angels. "River?" the Doctor called.

"Doctor!" another voice called. "Doctor, we're here!"

Sasha and Alec crawled out from behind the darkness and trees, scrambling over the tree roots and rocks. They staggered, Alec watching the legs that grew out of the boulder whilst Sasha hugged the Doctor.

"Sasha," the Doctor smiled, hugging her back with his eyes on the Angels. "Thank God . . ." the Doctor sighed. "I thought you'd be dead."

"Nearly," Sasha replied. "I thought we'd both be dead too."

"How did you find me?" the Doctor asked.

"The TARDIS took us here," Alec replied, "we didn't even press a button."

"That's the TARDIS for you. It always knows where to be," the Doctor smiled, watching the half-formed Angel. Suddenly he grew serious. "Have you seen River?"

"No," Sasha frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"She got snatched by the Angels after we fell in the lake."

"What?" Alec gasped. "She's dead?"

"No. She can't be. I know her future, so she must have survived this. I just have to find her."

"Well, no rush but we've got minutes at most!" Sasha panicked.

"We have to get River!" the Doctor instructed.

"But as soon as that volcano blows, we _have _to go."

"Trust me; we need River," the Doctor pleaded. "I know where she has to be in the future so she has to make it there!"

"Doctor, you have more than just one life to save," Alec reminded him.

"And she'll save yours! She's already met you – I'd bet money that she's saved you at some point," the Doctor argued as the ground shuddered.

"Doctor, we have to make a move!" Sasha insisted.

"Give me a moment!" the Doctor insisted. An Angel crawled down a tree trunk. "Sasha! Watch that Angel!" the Doctor instructed her.

"Even more of a reason to go," Sasha argued. "If that volcano doesn't get us the Angels will."

"ANGEL!" Alec cried. "Over there!" Alec warned, pointing to the distance where two Angels crawled out of the ground.

"Ok," the Doctor sighed, "I can get them both in my view."

"Alec, the floor!" Sasha screamed.

Quickly, Alec looked down, seeing a stone arm. "Ok, we should go!" Alec grunted.

"Sasha, can we go in your direction?" the Doctor asked, busily watching the Angels in his view.

Sasha looked wary. "Ok. This side is the safest. We'll have to go quickly."

"Ok, on my count," the Doctor announced. "Three. Two. One. NOW!"

Abandoning their posts, the Doctor and Alec followed Sasha through the forest, watching behind them as the Angels chased after them. They staggered, pausing every other moment as Angels appeared from behind trees and out of rocks.

"This doesn't look like the way we came," Alec panicked.

"Shut up! I'm extremely . . . Stressed!" Sasha said in a fluster. She gasped, staggering to a halt, nearly falling into the clutches of a fully formed Angel. Its fangs were pointed, its talons pointed towards her. "Doctor! We have a problem!"

Alec screamed. "Another one here!"

The Doctor turned to look, seeing three Angels, half-formed and crawling out of the ground in front of Alec. "Watch your Angels!" Several more Angels appeared from a different direction. "More incoming!" the Doctor announced, watching them closely.

"Doctor!" Alec cried. "More this way!" At least another four were crawling their way out of rocks in the distance. "I can't watch them!" Alec cried, having to continually turn his head to keep his eyes on both incoming threats. "I can't do this for much longer!"

In a panic, Sasha turned her head to look; as she did, a second Angel joined the one she was already watching.

The Doctor tried to help, but whenever he turned his head, the three Angels would grow closer to completion.

All three of them kept turning, changing their watch between the army of Angels that approached from every side. As one turned their back, the Angels would approach, stepping closer with their hands stretched out. The ground shook, scattering them to the floor. They didn't stand a chance. Panic and claustrophobia exhausted them. Sweat dripped as they were encompassed in the stone trap. Ash and leaves fell like shards of glass, blurring their vision. Every flaw and the threat drew closer.

The Doctor made a fatal mistake. In a moment of panic and confusion, he turned his back on an increasingly close Angel. When no-one watched, it moved closer . . . Then it froze. Quickly, the Doctor turned back. He smiled. "River!"

"Well, hello, Sweetie!" River gleamed. She raised her device and pointing it at the Angels, using the reflective screen to stop them moving as she turned her back. "We should go. We've got seconds. Found the TARDIS?"

"River?" Sasha gasped.

"How did you escape?" the Doctor asked. "You were trapped underwater with a sinking Angel on your arm!"

"Vortex manipulator," River replied, gesturing to a device on her arm, "works wonders for quick getaways. I landed miles away; it was a nightmare getting back. Sorry, did I take a while?"

"Just a bit," the Doctor moaned.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we're still surrounded," Sasha pointed out.

"Ah . . . Right," River groaned, "we've got no choice but to make a run for it. How do you like that prospect? A little boring for an escape, but considering the circumstances I'd just like to get away."

"I agree," Alec added.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," the Doctor agreed.

"I know," River joked. "Where've you parked?"

"Not far from here," Sasha replied. "Left, I think."

"You think? I need to be certain, this is important," River insisted, not once seeming snobbish.

"Erm . . ."

"Yes!" Alec interrupted. "Go left."

"Ok. We need to run. Don't stop. Get to the TARDIS and then we leave," River instructed. "And remember, if that volcano . . ."

River was cut silent. Far in the distance, the top of the volcano flew from its base, disintegrating into fragments of confetti as it was peppered across the forest. The blast ringing throughout the trees, deafening the timelord and his friends. Flying through the air, they were scattered, landing against tree trunks and on the floor. A toxic cloud formed in the sky, covering them in a thick blanket of grey and ash. Rocks and splinters from trees drizzled from the sky like rain as blood-red lava poured from the volcano, plunging the planet into a post-apocalyptic scene. A deadly landslide followed the lava that poured down, flattening forests with it as it tore through its destructive path.

The Doctor rolled to his side, coughing dust from his lungs. He'd landed badly, a tree trunk splitting a cut across his forehead. Everything around him was grey and fragmented, his vision blurred into one dark mess. Only rustles and murmurs; the blast still ringing in his ears.

He pushed River, urging her to get off the ground. She drifted into life, her hair mixed with leaves and dirt. He screamed at River to watch the Angels, but he doubted she'd even be able to read his lips. And it was no matter. As the Doctor looked up, a boulder was scattered through the air, swiping two Angels into glitter as it disappeared into the distance.

Beside him, Sasha had pulled Alec from the ground, watching one of the few Angels to survive the blast. The Doctor watched Sasha's mouth – she was screaming. The Doctor couldn't quite interpret what she was saying, but from her fear and determination, he was sure she was pleading to run.

The four of them staggered to their feet and began to run. Fragments smashed the land around them, tearing down through the sky as if they were razor blades. Whole trees were torn from the ground as boulders tumbled through the forest. Every step was in agony. Every step nearly sent them to the ground as their shoes caught on rocks and debris beneath them. Thick grey mist blurred their sight, and the heat of burning flames disorientated them.

Finally, in the distance, a blue box stood. It felt so close, they were sure they could touch it. One more push, urging them to fight the desperate cries of their bodies as they limped and struggled towards the distant light. Angels were no longer a problem; the stone nemesis were torn apart by falling stones and puddled spits of lava.

A stone hand protruded from the ground. It reached out and snatched Alec's ankle. Unable to do a thing, Alec tripped, falling into the mud and stone shards that scraped and tore at his body. Alec screamed in pain, watching in the distance as the approaching line of lave and smoke rolled through the forest. "HELP!" Alec screamed, trapped by the hand. "QUICK! HELP ME!"

Sasha turned back, her hand close enough to touch the TARDIS doors. She watched, her heart torn open as her brother screamed in the mud - helpless. "ALEC!" she screamed, running back towards her brother.

"NO!" the Doctor cried, grabbing Sasha's arm before she could get too far.

"HELP ME!" Alec wailed.

"Doctor, we have to help him!" Sasha screamed, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"NO!" the Doctor insisted. "It's too dangerous!"

"BUT HE'S MY BROTHER!" Sasha wailed, kicking out to get loose.

"SASHA! PLEASE!" Alec cried.

"Doctor, let me go!" Sasha argued, trying to hit the Doctor, but he caught her hands.

"I'm sorry," he said bluntly. "It's too late. We don't have the time to get him out."

"BUT WE HAVE TO TRY!"

"HELP ME! HELP!"

Alec screamed.

"Sasha, come into the TARDIS," River pleaded, reaching out from the TARDIS safety.

"NO! NEVER!" Sasha screamed. "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"WE CAN'T!" the Doctor snapped. "Get in the TARDIS. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, but there's nothing we can do. He's dead. As of this moment, your brother is dead, because there's no way that we can save him."

"DON'T YOU CARE?"

"Of course I do. But I have to look after you too," the Doctor replied, tears rolling down his cheek.

"HELP ME!" Alec screamed, his body writhing on the ground.

"Please . . ." Sasha pleaded, giving up as tears stained her distraught expression.

"Sasha, please, get in the TARDIS," River begged, reaching out for Sasha's hand.

Reluctantly, Sasha accepted, turning back to Alec as she stepped into the box . . . Something caught her eye!

"Wait . . ." Sasha stammered, stepping back out onto the planet's surface. "Who was that?"

"Nothing. Come on, we have to go. We have seconds!" the Doctor insisted.

"Hold on," Sasha snapped. Her jaw hung open.

Alec had stop writhing. Slowly, Alec looked up. A man stood beside him. The man stretched out his hand, offering it to Alec. Alec was too afraid to decline, and held the man's hand. The man was pale; so white and grey he could be a corpse. His teeth we crooked and grisly, as if they had never seen any care. Touching the man's hand send a cold shiver into Alec.

"How is that possible?" Alec gasped, looking up at the man in horror. The two of them disappeared.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "But that was . . ." he gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong, Doctor?" River asked.

"That's impossible!" Sasha panicked. "HE DIED!"

"In the TARDIS! NOW! WE HAVE SECONDS!" River screamed.

"That can't be," Sasha gasped.

"But it was," the Doctor confirmed.

"What does it matter? Who was it?" River asked.

Sasha gulped. "That was Mr Derbyshire. He's back from the dead. And he's taken Alec."


	16. Trap of the Daleks - Part 1

_**The finale! What you'd expect for a final episode, all in five parts. This is where plots are concluded, disputes resolved, and a fight to be won. It carries on straight after the last episode, and will change the lives of the main characters forever. This title may have given away the enemy, but keep reading to find out how it all ends. Thanks for sticking with the series, and I hope it ends how you would want. Not everyone will make it to the next series ...**_

* * *

"WE NEED TO GO!" the Doctor ordered as River hurried around the console.

"I know!" River barked, pulling a lever. The TARDIS shuddered. "There, we've departed. Go to hell, Alimatia."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Sasha cried. "GO BACK! I'm begging you, turn this ship around and go back!"

"We can't!" the Doctor snapped, releasing Sasha as she staggered through the console room, her face red and her hair sprawled out like wire.

"We have to try. You have to understand, he's my brother," Sasha pleaded, her voice burning with anger.

"We can't, Sasha. The volcano has blown; there's no going back," the Doctor replied.

"But he was there!" Sasha cried, her body trembling. "Mr Derbyshire was there. How is that possible? He died. You blew him up! That man tore my life apart and now he's doing it again! You were the last person to ever speak to him, Doctor, so I'm trusting that you did what you said you had."

"He was dead!"

"Clearly, not!" Sasha screamed, kicking the railings. "Did you see him die? Were you physically there?"

"I couldn't have; he blew up."

"EXACTLY!" Sasha yelled, making River jump a little. "You were careless, Doctor. You didn't care, did you, when it came to saving Alec; it was a simple job for your perilous standards. And that was your downfall – you treated it like a game; a way to thrill me and lure me into this place."

"You know that wasn't the case," the Doctor insisted.

"Oh, really! In Victorian London, you told Professor Sturridge exactly what I'm saying now. He ignored you like you're ignoring me. His obnoxious selfishness led to his death; what will yours lead to? Alec's been captured by that filthy, horrible man because of your lack of duty! We don't know where he is. We don't know why Derbyshire wants him. Instead of doing your job, you breezed through that day as quick as you could, boxing it off with the rest of your achievements. I bet saving all those children's lives looks pathetic up there on your mantle compared to all the other adventures you get up to!"

"That's unfair!" River snapped.

"And what makes you such an expert?" Sasha barked.

"Because we both travel with the Doctor, and we both who what he's really like," River replied, keeping a level head. "You're right; I'm not an expert. I was never there at the time. However, for Alec's sake, we need to focus on the present. We need to find and save him. I don't know who Mr Derbyshire is, and for all I'm concerned, I don't care. I'm not afraid!"

"BUT THIS IS HIS FAULT!" Sasha screamed, pointing a finger firmly at the Doctor. "You let him go, as far as I can see," Sasha taunted, stepping toe-to-toe with the Doctor, flaring her nose at him. "For ten years of my life I was obsessed with Alec. He'd disappeared before I'd even started my GCSE's, which tore me apart. I failed every one of my exams, so my struggling Dad had to repay for every one of them to be do again. I joined the police to try and find him, even though I'm terrible at it. I started a blog, reaching out to anyone who could help, but all they did was reach out to me, expecting that I'd be some God given gift. Imagine how I felt when I got him back – ten years of hate and hope finally paying off. How do you think I feel now?"

"Terrible," the Doctor replied.

"Terrible . . ." Sasha muttered, turning her back on the Doctor. "TERRIBLE DOESN'T SCRATCH THE SURFACE!" she cried.

"Sasha!" River begged, grabbing Sasha's arm. "We will sort this out. Trust me."

"That'll be my first mistake; I trusted him and look where it's got me," Sasha spat. "You gave me hope, Doctor. I was so happy. More than happy. So it sickens me now – so much that I want to be sick – knowing that you've taken that hope away."

A tear rolled down the Doctor's cheek. "I made one mistake! Forgive me, Sasha; you have to. Derbyshire should have died. I want to know how he didn't, but most of all I want to find your brother."

"What – as compensation? Save me more heartbreak and don't bother. You've done enough already . . ."

"Yes, I have!" the Doctor snapped. "I brought your brother back – don't you think that was enough? I took you to Victorian London – still not enough? When I risked drowning to pull you from a lake? How about saving you from the Mork? Pulling you off a burning planet when you were stupid enough to try and run straight back on it? I've done so much for you, Sasha Parker. That doesn't come from selfishness; it's because I CARE TOO!"

"AND I'VE NOT DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU?"

"YOU'VE SAVED ME AS MUCH AS I'VE SAVED YOU!" the Doctor screamed. "Before you joined me, I might as well have been dead. I was depressed and ready to give up on all of this. Since that very first phone call, you save me from that dull, useless life. Do you know why I was depressed? I'd lost a companion. She was kind and feisty and beautiful, just like you. I care for every one of my companions; I care about Alec too, so don't for a second think that he's just tagging on our ride. I need him back just as you do. I messed it up! There, I confess it. But what is the point in talking when we can be fighting to get him back?"

Sasha hung her head. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No. Don't apologise," the Doctor sighed, wrapping his arms around Sasha as she cried onto his shoulder.

River smiled to the Doctor. He winked back. "So, where should I take us?" River asked.

"Let me," the Doctor insisted. "This is going to be déjà vu."

* * *

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor stepped out first, followed by his companions. Dark and cold – just as the Doctor had remembered the 24th century building. Sasha recognised the room they were in. Just a monitor in the corner, with screens and controls. The room was exactly how the Doctor and Sasha had left it.

"ALEC!" Sasha screamed. "Alec, are you here?"

"This was where he was kept?" River asked, shining a torch throughout the room. "It's so cold."

The Doctor switched on the monitor. On flicked images of the cells – white rooms with golden egg shapes on the walls, and iron chains on the floor. "This place is empty. It's been empty for years by the looks of it."

"Whatever you did, it worked. No more children here," River confirmed. "No life signs at all, apart from us," she added, scanning the area with her device.

Sasha collapsed to her knees. "He's not here . . ." she said, her eyes fading off in the dark in the distance. "He could be anywhere, Doctor. We don't have a clue where he could be. We've got nothing."

"We've got the name: Anthony Derbyshire," the Doctor reminded her.

"Did you learn anything else, when you were last here?" River asked.

Sasha shook her head, all hope drained from her. "He'd been taking children out of time and kept them here. Alec said that the children would be taken from their cells, but he didn't know why?"

"Do you know anyone who might?"

"Shannon might," the Doctor replied.

"Shannon? Who's she?" River asked.

"Alec met her here. She was in the cell next to him. She'd been here for months, so she'd probably know more. She only spoke to Alec about this," Sasha answered. "We should go and speak to her."

"I agreed. We need to find out as much as we can about . . ."

"We should speak to her because she deserves to know!" Sasha snapped. "She was Alec's best friend. They were so close. I want to tell her myself."

"You take Sasha to speak to Shannon; I'll stay here," the Doctor decided.

"Thanks," Sasha smiled.

"Come on," River muttered, taking Sasha by the arm as she led her into the TARDIS. "Take this, Doctor," River insisted, handing the Doctor her device, "in case you need to contact us."

The Doctor accepted it and watched, his eyes glowing, as the TARDIS disappeared in a bright white light. Wheezing, the blue box faded away into the darkness, and the Doctor was left on his own.

"Well, well, well," a voice teased. "Look who it is."

The Doctor recognised that voice – that harsh, deadly tone that reached out like a tendril. Slowly, the Doctor turned his head. Standing in the corner of the room was a ghostly figure, with a face so pale and cold, he could've been a corpse. "Hello again, Mr Derbyshire," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, Doctor," Derbyshire taunted, stepping out of the dark. "I never expected to be seeing you again."

"Ditto. You can imagine my surprise."

"I am sure," Derbyshire laughed. "I'll never trust a jelly sweet again."

The Doctor stared at Derbyshire, unnerved by his eerie appearance. "Whatever game you're playing with me, be sure that I will win. I have no interest in being trailed along with one of your schemes, especially if my companions are caught in the middle of it."

"You think this is a game?" Derbyshire laughed.

"Yes. I am not playing, so hand Alec over. I want him back, now!"

"No, no, no, Doctor," Derbyshire teased. "This isn't a game. 'Game' implies that there is a chance to be a winner or a loser, but, you see, I've already won. This isn't a game, Timelord – this is a trap."

"A trap?" the Doctor asked, then his eyes flared. "How did you know I'm a Timelord?"

"This was too easy!" Derbyshire smiled, clapping his hands together. "We've organised so many traps for you in the past, but never has one been so easy. The child spy; the beautiful maiden needing help to find her brother; a scary man who steals children – I'm surprised you didn't find the flaws."

"Sasha and Alec are part of this?"

"Ha! Of course not. We chose Alec out of so many because we knew he was interesting, and with a sister that would tear the world apart for his safety, how could we resist? We pushed the two of them into your way to lure you in. Then, we took Alec from you, and watched as you came running. Every piece of this was constructed for our trap. Even this building."

"And the children? Were they just for display; to make this believable?"

"No. We needed them."

"Why? What are they for? You've got me in your trap, so you might as well spill."

"We need to convert them."

"Into what?"

"Into us."

"And what are you?"

"Your darkest nightmare," Derbyshire said with a smile. As he spoke, his neck jolted to a side, crunching slightly. His skin tore open on his forehead, and a cylindrical object was pushed out from between his eyes. An eyestalk grew from his head, glowing with blue light.

"Daleks . . ." the Doctor gasped, staggering back from Derbyshire - a Dalek puppet.

"How could you not notice?" Derbyshire asked. "There were so many clues. The cells have golden eggs on the walls – Dalek design. I died ten years ago – did you not think it was suspicious that I'm so cold and my body is decomposing? How do you like my teeth?" Derbyshire opened his mouth, forcing the Doctor to stare into the crooked, yellow teeth, and the gums that peeled off them.

"Stay back!" the Doctor warned, threatening Derbyshire with his sonic.

"What are you going to do – sonic me to death?" Derbyshire teased. "Goodnight, Doctor." Derbyshire raised his palm at the Doctor. Just like his forehead, the skin ripped open, and out pushed a Dalek laser gun. The laser fired, and the Doctor was thrown back in white light.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Shannon Taylor climbed over her sofa, shaking her hair, after flattening it on a cushion for the past couple of hours in front of the TV. Biting her lip, she resisted the urge to swear after stubbing her toe on a heavy, full box – she really wasn't good in the morning. She threw on a purple dressing gown (she was told it was rude to answer the door in her pyjamas) and looked through the eye-hole of the door. A smile lit up her face as she threw open the door.

"Hey!" Shannon grinned, hugging Sasha. "It's great to see you again! Where's . . ." Shannon paused, looking past Sasha to realise that Alec wasn't with her – just a woman with frizzy blonde hair. "Where's Alec?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Sasha said, trying to fain a smile.

The grin was wiped from Shannon's face. "What's happened?"

"Could we come in?" River asked.

"Erm . . . Yeah. Sure," Shannon replied, pushing the door open a little to let them in. "Take a seat," Shannon said, moving the boxes that littered the floor from their way. "Sorry about the mess."

"Is your mum in?" Sasha asked.

"Not for the next two hours – she starts work early. I'm having a bit of a lie-in. My record's three thirty," Shannon said, a little awkwardly, as she sat beside Sasha. "Tell me – what's happened?"

Sasha breathed deeply, ensure of how to break the news. "He's back."

"Who?" Shannon asked.

"Mr Derbyshire."

Shannon stepped off the sofa immediately, turning her back on Sasha and River. Her body shuddered a little, shocked by just the name. "You're sure it was him?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"How?" Shannon snapped. "He died! You said he died!"

"I know. We don't know how he survived, but he's out there."

"And he has Alec. How did that happen? How did you let that happen?"

"We couldn't stop it," River explained. "Alec was trapped, and we didn't have enough time to get him out. Suddenly Derbyshire was there, and he took Alec."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Shannon asked.

"I'm the Doctor's wife. I was with them when it happened."

"Ok," Shannon shrugged, still in shock. "No. This can't be happening. That man destroyed my life, and now he's doing it again! I was trapped in that filthy, horrible cell for four months while other children disappeared around me. What happened in that place has changed everything. Alec was the only good thing that has come from it, and now you're saying that he's been taken by that man?"

"It's true. We couldn't stop it," Sasha apologised.

"Do you know where he is?"

"We tried looking at the cells, be he wasn't there."

"Do you know anywhere else he might be?"

"We're clueless. I wanted to ask – did Mr Derbyshire ever say anything suspicious? Is there anything you might know?" River asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. I barely saw him. He would sometimes arrive in the cell next to me and drag someone either in or out. Whenever he did come into my cell, he never made sense."

"How so?" River continued.

"He would kneel down beside me, brush back my hair, and whisper the same phrase over and over. He told me that I would be the perfect for some trap of is. He said that I'd make it realistic."

"A trap," River gasped. "The trap; was that all?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Shannon answered.

"River, is the Doctor in a trap?" Sasha asked.

"Maybe. He could be. I don't know." River worried.

"Where is he now?" Shannon asked.

"He was at the cells," Sasha replied.

"Then that's where we go," Shannon decided. "Give me a moment," she added, running to her bedroom to get changed.

River, now that Shannon had gone, turned to Sasha. "Should we be taking her with us? She's just a girl; this is too dangerous."

"She travelled with us. Just an adventure or two. Trust me, that girl as just as valuable as you or me. She's brave – braver than you might think."

"But this is different!"

"How?"

"If this is all a trap, how do we know that we're about to fall into it too? We'll be responsible for what happens to Shannon too."

"She's done this before. The last time we travelled with her, we were trapped on a planet with a monster that was strong enough to rip through iron barricades, and before that she saved Alec from dying. She can handle this!"

"Then I hope you can face the consequences."

Shannon reappeared from her bedroom, now in a purple dress and a leather jacket, her hair tied back. "I'm ready. Where's the TARDIS?"

"Outside. Let's go," Sasha replied, jumping out of her seat.

"Good. That sick man wrecked my life and I want revenge, and I want Alec back. Let's do it – us three against him. He'll be sorry he was ever alive," Shannon grinning, following Sasha and River out the door.

Just as Sasha was about to leave, realisation hit her. She stop, scanning the room as her theory was proved. "Shannon – why is your house full of boxes?"

Shannon stopped in her tracks, her cheeks glowing red. "No reason. Just because. Come on, Sasha. Let's go!"

"And this?" Sasha added, picking a leaflet up off the top of the TV. "_Bargain flats in Liverpool_? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Shannon snapped. "Let's go!"

"Shannon . . . Are you moving to Liverpool?" Sasha asked.

Shannon looked into the ground. "Yeah. Don't tell Alec."

"Why not? This is great news!"

"No, it isn't," Shannon groaned.

"Why? Don't you want to go?"

"I do! The flat Mum's found there is so much better than this place." Shannon bit her lip. Clearly, she was keeping something from Sasha. "Mum wants me to move on with my life. After my disappearance, she's scared. I can't tell her what happened, so she thinks I'm covering up for something really bad. This move is for a fresh start . . . And that means I can't see any of you again. No TARDIS. No adventure. No Alec."

Sasha's jaw hung open. "What? You do no how he feels about you?"

"Don't!" Shannon snapped. "I can't stop it from happening now; the flat's already bought. After this weeks, I can't see you again."

"Were you going to tell Alec?"

"I want to, but I can't. Even if I could somehow get the courage I would, you're always f in space. It's almost an , you can't tell him. I'll tell him whenever I can because he needs to find out from me. Promise me you'll do that."

Sasha gulped. How could she keep such a big secret from her brother? In a way, she had no choice; the news would have to come from Shannon. "I promise."


	17. Trap of the Daleks - Part 2

"Where is he?" River worried, slapping her palm against the TARDIS console.

"What's up?" Sasha asked, leading Shannon into the TARDIS.

"The Doctor's gone," River replied.

"What?" Shannon cried. "How can he have gone?"

"He can't have. I have the TARDIS and the vortex manipulator. Somehow, the Doctor's managed to disappear from the 24th century building without any transport."

"So he's been taken – like Alec?" Sasha asked.

"But that means he could be anywhere in time and space!" Shannon realised.

"I recon they'll be in the same place, though," Sasha added.

"I agree," River nodded.

"Your device!" Sasha cried, jumping with excitement. "The Doctor's got your device; you can track it through the TARDIS."

Sasha jumped happily. "We can trace the Doctor and find Alec too!"

"Ha!" River giggled. "Who ever said girl power died? The Doctor's girls united against his enemies. Whoever's messing with us doesn't stand a chance!"

"That's us – unbeatable!" Shannon cheered high-fiving River and Sasha.

River's face dropped, her expression distorted to a mix or fear and panic. "Oh no . . . No! It can't be . . ."

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked, stepping closer to the monitor.

"Daleks . . ." River gasped.

"Daleks? What are Daleks?" Shannon inquired.

"Imagine a creature – strip it of every emotion, fill it with hate and make it the perfect killing machine – that's a Dalek. They're smart, powerful and merciless. They're the Doctor's worst nightmare, so now they're yours too," River replied, her face frozen into complete series.

"Compared to the Weeping Angels?" Sasha was wondering.

"Worse," River answered immediately.

"So . . . Worse than already terrible," Sasha muttered.

"But we're going anyway," Shannon insisted. "I don't care how deadly they are; I'm desperate to get them back."

"Exactly. Where's the girl power in running at the first hurdle?" Sasha grinned.

"This isn't a hurdle; this is a concrete barrier," corrected River. "We barely made it away from the Angels alive. We don't stand a chance against the Daleks."

"How many?" Sasha asked.

River pressed several buttons at the TARDIS console. "The Doctor is being held at the middle of a Dalek fleet of one hundred ships, each with approximately one thousand Daleks on board."

Sasha's jaw sunk a little. "Quite a lot then."

"As the figures would explain."

"So what are we waiting for?" Shannon interrupted, unfazed by the statistics. "Let's head straight in."

"It's not quite that simple," River informed them. "The Daleks are shielded. I told you they were smart. Even the Doctor couldn't land on one of their ships."

"Which is why you can?" Sasha guessed.

"Exactly!" River smiled. "You're learning fast. I should print a certificate."

* * *

The Doctor's vision was blurred. His entire body tingled; almost static. The cold surface of the metal floor sent shudders up his face, so he rolled up onto he knees, fighting the aching tension in his joints. Slowly, he became aware of a chanting – not of human voices, but the electronic wails of his enemy. His vision cleared, filling his head with Daleks.

The Doctor was encompassed, trapped at all sides by Daleks – those heartless blue eyes staring, and their lights flashing to their undying chants: "Contain the Predator!" He was suspended on a platform, held like a caged pet amongst a pantheon of the metal killers.

Suddenly, a voice bellowed. "Allow my passage into the Predator's pit!" Instantly, the Daleks were silenced by the voice. Intrigued, the Doctor watched as the Daleks parted, creating an aisle between them, through which the Dalek Emperor emerged. The creature was vile – a smiley, octopus-like creature, with one eye, sprawled out in a cylinder of blue liquid, suspended between two halves of a giant Dalek. "Look upon me, Predator!"

"Dalek Emperor," the Doctor announced, "allow me to say how much of a disappointment it is to see you."

"Welcome, Doctor, to our trap!" the Dalek Emperor bellowed, flapping about inside its jar.

"Ah, yes, the trap. To be honest, I don't quite understand what the purpose of all of this is. You could easily have killed me without this elaborate façade. May I be as blunt as to ask why?" the Doctor inquired.

"The trap was not designed with you as the chief target," the Dalek Emperor began to explain. "The Daleks need both you and your companions to be futile against our plans. The Daleks wish to convert the population of Earth to our kind; ridding the Universe of the putrid filth of humanity. We used your Earth children for experiments – perfecting the art so that we could successfully produce new Dalek beings, massing an army to eventually engulf the Universe with Dalek ideals."

The Doctor sunk his head. "So, that's what's at stake – the whole of humanity, pulverized and trapped in a metal case. And let me guess, you plan to start this new dawn of Dalek control with the public execution of the Predator. Here I am! Get it over with, why don't you!" The Doctor stretched out his neck. "I wouldn't want to ruin your festivities. Off you go then! I won't bother with last words; I'll just bugger it up no matter what I say."

"The Daleks do not wish to kill you so early in our plans. We will contain you in the crypt, allowing you to watch the massacre of the species to which you are so attached. Only then shall you be executed."

"Great," the Doctor sulked. "Could I spend that time with a friend, perhaps? Alec - where is he?"

"Why don't you take a look," the Emperor announced.

The platform that the Doctor knelt on shuddered. Slowly, the white circle descended, lowering further into the Dalek ship, leaving the pantheon far above him. Eventually, the platform shuddered to a halt, merging into the floor of a white walled prison with golden spheres on the walls. In the corner of the room, Alec Parker cowered in a ball, his ankle chained to the wall. Two Daleks stood either side of him. Slowly, Alec raised his head.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Alec laughed, jumping into the Doctor's arms.

"Coming to get you of course," the Doctor smiled, hugging Alec back.

"How's Sasha? Is she ok?" Alec asked.

"Fine. She's in a bit of a state, but she's getting over it. She and River have gone to tell Shannon."

A spark lit in Alec's eyes. "Shannon? Why Shannon?"

"They wanted to see whether she might know something about what's going on."

"Alright. Ok. Doctor, these robots – they call themselves Daleks."

"I know. River and I have dealt with them many times before. Trust me, do what they say or they'll shoot without reason."

"And how do you fight a Dalek?"

"With your head. Physically, it's nearly impossible to beat a Dalek, so beat them at their game. Find a fault in their plan, an unseen weakness; anything!"

"You could . . . I don't know. You could use the sonic!"

"The Daleks took the sonic and River's device. I know it doesn't fill you with hope, but it's up to the girls to get us out of this one."

"Yeah," Alec shrugged, "if there's something to raise my hopes, it's that my sister's in control of our lives."

* * *

"HOLD ON!" River screamed, grasping the TARDIS railings as the ship spun and shuddered, flinging the three girls around like rags. Sparks flew from the console, smoke wheezing from the floor and the monitor cracking. Ungracefully, the TARDIS landed. The console room was filled with smoke; its green lights flickered, along with the continuing sparks that briefly lit the room with white light.

"Ok. We've landed close enough. I've set the TARDIS to surveillance mode, so it should take longer for the Daleks to realise that we're here."

"That was rough!" Shannon coughed.

"Ah! My neck!" Sasha groaned. "I should get compensation for this."

"Be careful," River warned. "Don't draw attention to yourself. Be alert. And if a Dalek sees you, run. Listen to every command I give and follow it as exact as you can. I'm not joking." Sasha and Shannon nodded in agreement. "Good. Follow me, silently."

River stepped out of the TARDIS. They had landed in what seemed to be a corridor; it was dark, occasionally flashing with a bronze light. The TARDIS was invisible, so River, Sasha and Shannon felt extremely exposed. Quickly, River pulled the others to the side of the corridor, hiding in the dark.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"Security camera at the end of the corridor," River whispered, as Sasha and Shannon looked out at the camera.

"There were cameras like that in the cells," Shannon remembered, looking at the eyestalk camera.

"Come on, stay in the dark," River said, leading the others down the corridor. The door rolled upwards at the end, opening out into a new room, a similar size to the previous corridor but illuminated with a ghostly blue light.

The girls stepped into the room as the door rolled shut behind them. Lining the room were large tanks, filled with a blue liquid. In each tank was a Dalek mutant – an octopus-like being with a large, sleeping eye in the middle of its body.

"Urgh," Shannon gasped. "What are these?"

"What's on the inside of a Dalek," River replied.

"So this is what's inside that metal case," Shannon realised. "It's . . . disgusting."

"You don't say," Sasha agreed.

The next room they entered seemed empty – yet it was so dark they could barely see anything. It was cold. Frosted, fearful breaths were illuminated, a little bronze, as they lingered in the air.

"What's . . ."

"Shush!" River whispered, interrupting Shannon. "There could be Daleks in this room."

Slowly, Sasha flicked on her torch, cushioning the light against her stomach so the light wasn't too intense. Then, cautiously, Sasha pointed the light into the room. At the centre of the room was a large blue Dalek – one of the paradigm Daleks. It had been dismantled, held apart into separate pieces; wires and cables were plumbed up into its head piece. Its eyestalk was dead.

"What's happened to this one?" Sasha asked, daring to step closer.

"What are these wires for?" Shannon added, following the wires, which led throughout the room.

"This is one of the Paradigm Daleks. This one's blue, meaning that it's a strategist," River explained, watching the Dalek with curiosity. "It seems to have been wired in to the ship itself. Like it controls the ship."

"It's dead," Shannon said, shining the light into its eye.

"I don't think so," River disagreed. "The casing seems dead, but I'm not so sure about the creature inside."

"This Dalek is controlling the ship?" Sasha repeated. "You would think it would be defended."

A light flickered in the corner of the room. Sasha pointed her light towards it. Three Daleks sat in the corner, their eyes slowly waking into life as they raised their heads.

"We need to leave . . ." River stuttered.

"Ex . . ." a Dalek stuttered, raising its gun. "Ex . . . ter . . ."

"GO!" River cried, grabbing Shannon by the arm.

"Exter . . . Extermin!" the Daleks chanted, their eyes fully illuminated, their guns twitching and jerking as they aimed at Sasha, River and Shannon.

"COME ON!" River cried, dragging the two others out of the room.

"EXTERMINATE!" a Dalek chanted. Its gun fired – a bolt of light sparked against the wall, narrowly missing River's head as she ducked.

"Close the doors!" another Dalek chanted, firing again at the girls, and once again missing.

"Quickly! GET THROUGH!" River screamed.

Slowly, the door descended, lowering into the floor. The three girls ran, dodging the laser shots as they stumbled over the cables and wires. Shannon slid cross the floor; the first to skid under the door and into the next room. Sasha followed, sliding under the door. Finally, River, making it through to the other side just as the door rolled shut behind her.

"Keep going!" River cried, pulling Sasha off the floor before she relaxed too much.

The eyestalk camera in the corridor fired into the life, adjusting itself to stare directly at the girls as they ran down the corridor, away from the Daleks that approached. A siren wailed, ringing in their ears. As the girls entered the room at the other end of the corridor, the Daleks rolled into the corridor. One of them shot, hitting the wall.

"River, they're getting closer!" Shannon panicked.

"I know. Give me a moment!" River found a button at the side of the side. As she pressed it, the door rolled down and clicked.

"What did you do?" Sasha asked, pacing the dark, seemingly empty room.

"Locked the doors," River explained. "The Daleks will get through it within a minute, but it'll give us some time. Come on, let's keep moving."

"Bad news; we can't," Shannon groaned, biting her lip. "No more doors. We're trapped."

"What?" River gasped.

"Really? Not one?" Sasha worried, checking herself.

"There's only the door we came through," Shannon confirmed.

"You will surrender yourselves to the Daleks!" a voice chanted behind the door.

"Surely there's an exit!" Sasha panicked.

"Find one quickly; we've got seconds!" River answered.

Shannon looked up. On the roof of the room was a wire mesh. An exit perhaps? "Ok, I've found a way out!" Shannon announced.

"Thank God!" River gasped.

"Sasha, give me a leg up," Shannon instructed. Sasha hurried to Shannon, grabbed her foot, and pushed her up. Shannon, now high enough, punched the mesh out of its place, moving it aside. "One more push!" Shannon was thrust upwards, enabling her to climb up into the ventilation shaft. "I'm in!" she cried. "Give me your hand; I'll pull you up!"

"I'll help," River offered, pulling Sasha's legs up, making it easier for Shannon to pull her into the shaft too.

Sasha and Shannon collapsed into the shaft. It continued far in front of and behind them – dimly lit, with wisps of smoke that made the two of them cough.

"Give me a moment. I want to find the route back to the TARDIS," Sasha insisted, crawling down the shaft.

"But I need to help River up!" Shannon complained.

"One moment!" Sasha panicked, crawling down the shaft.

Shannon grabbed River's hand and tried to pull. River managed to get her hand into the shaft to pull herself up, by it slipped and she fell back down into the room. In the panic, Shannon lost her grin, also sliding down, managing to keep half in the shaft as she struggled. "SASHA!" Shannon screamed.

Immediately, Sasha crawled back down the shaft, racing towards Shannon, who struggled to keep inside. Sasha grabbed Shannon's hand and pulled, wincing in pain as her muscles strained.

"Try pulling yourself up!" Sasha instructed, gritting her teeth.

"I can't reach!" Shannon cried.

"Surrender to the Daleks!" a voice chanted.

"River, help!" Shannon pleaded.

It was of no use. Sasha's hands, saturated with panicked sweat, slipped from Shannon's. The girl screamed, terrified as she dropped down into the room, her beautiful brown hair sprawled out as she hit the floor. All to be done was watch, teary eyed, as River grasped Shannon in her quaking arms and pulled her to the corner of the room, away from the Daleks as they entered. River screamed, and the word "RUN!" was echoed throughout Sasha's head as her vision was blocked by the bronze Daleks beneath her.

Everything became a blur. All that existed was sweat and heat and tears as Sasha crawled through the shafts, aching as she scrambled through the claustrophobia, escaping the Dalek chants that rattled through her cowering skull. Darkness filled her eyes, and the bronze glows from beneath her dazzled her vision, spinning her deeper into the kaleidoscope of her mind, leading her out of control.

Sasha dropped through a wire mesh, landing badly on her feet before falling onto her back, her head slapping against the hard metal floor. In the distance, Daleks voices grew nearer. She staggered to her feet and raced down the corridor, where Daleks were now approaching from both angles, trapping Sasha.

To her luck, there was a side door, which Sasha disappeared through. The door led to another corridor. She ran – the drumming beat of her blood forcing through her head as though they were due to burst. Her legs trembled, barely keeping her body on a straight course as she found herself, scraping the sides of the walls.

"Surrender! Surrender!"

Sasha turned around, facing three Daleks that gradually moved towards her. Raising her arms, ready to give up, Sasha staggered back.

Something knocked the back of her heels and she fell to the ground. She was no longer in the ship – there were bright green lights in her eyes, and the air was filled with a mechanic hum. She was in the TARDIS. A smile ripped across her face as she leapt to her feet, cheering.

"YES!" she laughed. "Come on, TARDIS – take me to the Doctor!" The machine did nothing. "Come on, let's go! I want the Doctor and Alec back, so you'd better help. And tell me where River and Shannon are; I didn't hear a shot so I'm guessing their alive."

Suddenly, the Doctor appeared in the ship. When Sasha got a closer look, she realised that it was just a hologram, but was happy to see him nevertheless.

"The TARDIS is currently in a location deemed lethally dangerous, and as a recognised companion is on board, emergency protocols shall begin."

Sasha grasped a railing as the machine shuddered, moving into flight. "What's happening?"

"Protocol dictates that this machine be landed at the residents of the companion in question to avoid fatal incidents."

"What does that mean? Where are we going?" Sasha worried.

"I hope the flight is comfortable, and I ask that you co-operate in this dangerous situation. Once we have departed, please leave this vehicle in an organised and sensible manner."

"Why? What are you doing? Take me back to the ship; I need to save them! Aren't you listening? TAKE ME BACK!" Sasha screamed.

The TARDIS landed. "I hope you enjoyed the flight. If this is Sasha listening, I have a message for you."

Sasha raised her head. "Yes?"

"Don't come back for me," the Doctor said, turning to face Sasha. "If this emergency protocol is in place, do no attempt to help as I am in a situation too dire that even I may not have a way out."

"That's because you can't get out without my help. TAKE ME BACK!"

"I have taken too much from you already, so do yourself a favour and move on. Please, leave these doors and don't attempt to reach me. The TARDIS will leave once you have departed, just so I can trust you. Enjoy your life, Sasha. I doubt I will be seeing you again, so, for me, have a good life. Do everything you've ever dreamed, and never miss an opportunity. Let me become a fairytale that you tell your grandchildren years from now. And, if this is my last chance to say it: thank you."

The Doctor disappeared and the TARDIS doors opened, revealing a bright light on the other side. Reluctantly, Sasha stepped out into the life. The TARDIS had landed on a street – a grey day – outside Sasha's flat.

"No . . ." Sasha stuttered, a tear rolling from her cheek. "Please, don't . . ." she whispered, her voice disappearing into the wheezing and groans of the TARDIS as is vanished, leaving Sasha alone and cold on her doorstep.


	18. Trap of the Daleks - Part 3

"Want a cuppa?" Claire asked, offering Sasha a kind smile and a plate of biscuits.

"No thanks," Sasha shrugged, resting her head in her palms.

"Are you sure; I've just boiled the kettle?" Claire offered, heading into the kitchen to put the biscuits away. "How about a hot chocolate? You've always liked hot chocolate. I've got those biscuits from M&S, you know, those chocolatey ones in the circles? You said you liked them on New Years. Everyone was dancing and drinking, then you were there with a plate of biscuits! Want one?"

"Now's not the time," Sasha declined.

"You've got nothing but time," Claire said, flopping down in the sofa beside her friend. "You haven't even told me what's happen yet. A guy? Did Rippon finally fire you?"

"No," Sasha sobbed.

"Then I'm scared, Sasha," Claire frowned, wrapping an arm around her. "You turned up at my house in a state, you won't eat and you won't tell me what's happened. Most of all, you won't laugh at my hilarious anecdotes. All I can promise is that I'll support you, but I can't help unless you tell me what's up . . . And laugh at my hilarious anecdotes, but that'll come with time."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Sasha refused. "If I tell you one thing, I'll have to tell you everything else, and I can't do that."

"Are you not telling me to protect someone else?" Claire asked.

"No . . . A little. It's not how you think – I'm not being blackmail or anything. I want to tell you what's happened, but I'm afraid of what it could lead to."

"Sasha, what's going on?" Claire worried.

Sasha gulped, wiping a tear from her eyes. "It's about the Doctor."

"The Doctor? The man you called yesterday."

"I guess. He's in trouble and I need to help him."

Claire laughed a little. "Sasha, you've only just talked to the guy. You haven't even met him yet."

"Yes I have," Sasha reminded her. "The Doctor was here not long ago. Don't you remember? Kate broke in with the soldiers and you nearly wet yourself."

Claire raised an eyebrow, moving away from Sasha a little. "I'm not sure whether you're just experiencing a lot a stress about Alec disappearing, but this is getting creepy. There haven't been any soldiers in my flat!"

"Yes there were! The crashing meteorite?"

"I think I'd remember something like that."

"But I remember!" Sasha cried, jumping off the sofa. "I was here when it happened! You met the Doctor! I told you we found Alec!"

"No you didn't," Claire insisted. "Last night we watched one of those romantic movies you hate. I gave you the Doctor's number to call and you missed that topless scene. You arranged to meet him today at a _Papa's Café Stop _in town at midday. And, now that I mention it, you've got half an hour until you should be there. I'll give you a towel for the shower, wipe those tears, and I'll give you a lift down there."

Sasha's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "I've already done that though. I've been here since then. Why don't you remember any of this?"

"Because it didn't happen," Claire said as if it was obvious.

"But . . ." Sasha stuttered. Nothing quite seemed right. How come Claire didn't remember anything? Suddenly, things came together in Sasha's mind. Claire didn't remember because it happened yet. "It hasn't happened yet . . ." Sasha smiled.

"What hasn't happened yet?" Claire asked in confusion.

"The TARDIS must have landed the day after I called the Doctor, but before I met him and UNIT turned up!" Sasha gasped.

"Sasha . . . I know a girl at work that can deal with your situation – after just a few sessions, I'm sure you'll be back to your usual state," Claire offered.

"But it makes sense now!" Sasha cried, jumping into the air. "The TARDIS is trying to help me. It's given me a way back to the Doctor!"

"The TARDIS?"

"I can get back to him! The Doctor must've landed in town; I remember where he parked it. If I can get to the TARDIS before the previous me does, I can get back to the ship. I can get them all back. I can save Alec too! Do you have a twenty I can borrow? I need to get a cab."

"What?" Claire gasped. "Tell me what's going on right now!"

"I'm getting my brother back!" Sasha laughed. "Come on. Twenty?"

Claire handed Sasha a twenty pound note.

"Thanks," Sasha smiled, hugging her friend a little too enthusiastically as she skipped out the room. Before she left Claire's view, Sasha turned back into the room. "Oh, when I come back in a couple of days, try not to ask too many questions. Just pretend most of this never happened; it'll help my recovery. This was just a mental blip. See you seen, Claire!"

* * *

The cab parked at a street market, where food was sold from large pans and traders who spoke with every tongue. It was raining – just how Sasha had remembered it. She threw the twenty at the cab driver, not waiting for change, and skipped out into the street. The scent of grilled meats, fragrant cheeses and Belgian chocolate fondues were all familiar to Sasha as she stepped into her past. At the end of the street, hidden in an alcove, stood the TARDIS.

Simply by stepping closer, the blue doors swung open, and bright green and orange light spilt out, bathing Sasha in warmth. She smiled, and tapped the ship, thanking it in a way. The doors closed as she stepped in.

"Ok then," Sasha muttered, "you're trying to help me, so take me back to that ship. Come on. I know you want to get them back too, so shift it, sexy!"

The TARDIS rattled into life, scattering Sasha across the ground as it disappeared from the market street. Sasha laughed, grasping a railing as she was flung about, her hair whipping into her face as the machine wheezed and groaned through time and space.

* * *

"Can you hear something?" Alec wondered, raising his head.

"I can't," Shannon disagreed, slumping onto the floor next to him.

"Got a plan?" River asked, standing beside the Doctor as he examined the door.

"If I had the sonic, this door would be simple. Even if we could open it, we can't go anywhere without those two getting aggressive," the Doctor groaned, gesturing to the Daleks that stood guard in the corner of the room. "You? Got that vortex manipulator?"

"Shush!" River insisted. You leant closer to the Doctor's eye. "I've got it on myself. The Daleks didn't see, and if I turn it on they'll probably be able to detect it."

"So, in short, we're stuck."

"Where's Sasha?" Alec asked.

River and Shannon gulped. "I don't know," Shannon replied, keeping her head down. "She disappeared through the ventilation shafts, so she could be anywhere by now. She said she was looking for the TARDIS . . ."

"But it's in surveillance mode, which will make it hard to find," River added.

"She's lost in a ship full of Daleks," Alec worried.

"If she gets back to the TARDIS, the emergency protocols will take her back home," the Doctor informed them.

"Can you hear something?" Alec worried again, turning his head.

"And what will the emergency protocols do?" Shannon asked.

"She'll be taken back home. Sasha will be safe there, but she won't be able to get back. I've left her a short message. I hope she listens to it," the Doctor replied.

"Surely you can hear that?" Alec insisted.

"So there's no chance of us getting back?" Shannon worried.

"Doctor, I can hear it too," River added.

"What is it?" Shannon asked.

"Audio frequency in range!" a Dalek announced, moving back from the wall.

"Is that . . .?" River gasped.

"It is!" Alec confirmed.

"TARDIS frequency in audible range!" the second Dalek announced.

"Get back!" the Doctor cried, pulling his companions away from the far wall of the cell.

The TARDIS smashed through the wall of the cell, spiralling out of control as it hit the two Daleks, ripping their bodies apart as they burst into flames across the floor. A Dalek eyestalk rolled across the floor, landing at the Doctor's feet as he staggered into the corner with his companions. Smoke protruded from the burning corpses of the Daleks, crushed under the TARDIS as it landed in the middle of the room.

Her hair a mess, Sasha staggered out of the TARDIS, her shoes crunching the plates of Dalek metal beneath her. Alec grinned, laughing a little as he ran into his sister's arms.

"I told you, kickass at times," River smiled.

"Well, I don't plan on doing that again," Sasha coughed, surrounded by smoke.

"Intruder detected! Contain the Predator!" a Dalek voice announced down a corridor.

"Ok, enough talking; let's make a move," the Doctor decided, ushering them into the TARDIS. "Stop chatting and move it!"

"Everyone in!" River insisted, watching as a Dalek at her heels twitched its gun. She stepped inside the TARDIS, locking the doors as the Doctor flew the ship.

"Well done, team!" Sasha laughed, hugging her brother.

"Daleks, nil – Team Doctor, winners!" Alec cheered.

"We are the champions, my friends! Dum, dum, DUM!" Shannon sang.

"And we'll kind on fighting 'til the end!" Sasha and Alec joined in.

Whilst Sasha, Alec and Shannon celebrated, the Doctor and River exchanged worried, solemn looks.

"So, where are we off to?" Alec asked the Doctor, leaning against the console. "I was thinking: twenties America; I could do with a party, or some sort of festival on a distant planet."

"I could do with a rest after all this," Sasha disagreed.

"Earth," the Doctor snapped. "We're going back to Earth."

"Oh . . . Ok," Alec muttered. "Earth in the future?"

"No. 21st century, right where we started," the Doctor snapped.

Sasha looked quizzical. "Saving the Earth? Another meteorite?"

"No. Nothing's going to happen, and if it does, I'll deal with it," the Doctor replied.

"Ah," Sasha groaned. "I've just come from home, I want at least two other adventures before we go back."

"You were meant to stay on Earth!" the Doctor suddenly snapped. The TARDIS shuddered as it landed. "Get out. Now! Get out of my TARDIS!"

Sasha gasped. "Have I done something?"

"No, you didn't do anything."

"Are you trying to kick me out?"

"Yes."

"Without any reason?"

"I just want you gone."

"Hey! Stop having a go," Alec complained. "What is this about?"

The Doctor hung his head. "There's a reason I sent Sasha back home. There's a reason that my emergency protocols would do the same for anyone else."

"Yeah, and why's that?" Sasha asked, turning stern.

"To protect you," the Doctor answered. "This is getting too dangerous and I don't want any of you to be caught up in this. I've taken you back home, and I don't want you to interfere. This is for your own purpose."

"Surely that's our decision to make," Alec complained.

"Sasha and River, yes, maybe, but not you or Shannon. You're too young, so it's my decision."

"You're taking me back too?" River asked.

"Yes. As I said, this is too dangerous and I don't want you to be caught up in it. You're my wife! I don't want to see you in trouble."

"Caught up in what?" Shannon questioned him. "We got out of there and we have Alec back. What's the problem?"

"This isn't the end," the Doctor explained. "The Daleks trapped us so we were out of the way for the rest of their plans. The Daleks are going to tear this world apart. They'll take every human they can find and change them into Daleks. They already started with the children from the cells, and now they want to do it with everyone else."

"Then let us help to stop them," Sasha pleaded.

"No!" the Doctor snapped. "These are the Daleks. They are the deadliest creatures I've ever known. If this had been any other enemy, I would let you help, but not with the Daleks. I will do whatever I can to protect you all, even if it puts myself in danger."

"Doctor, you can't do this," River cried.

"I can and I have to," the Doctor insisted. The Doctor flicked at lever at the TARDIS console. "I've programmed the TARDIS to take you to the Luna University once these three have left. It won't let you travel anywhere else, so don't even try."

"Have you never learnt everything?" River gasped. "You can't make it through life by yourself; that's why you travel with companions."

"Then I'll try my best," the Doctor sobbed. He took River's wrists in his hands, gently stroking her arms with his thumbs. "River, you have to understand. I have to try to stop the Daleks, but I can't put any of you into this much danger."

"And you never have before?"

"Not this much danger. I'll have to destroy a whole Dalek fleet, and if I don't, the consequences could be catastrophic."

"And you're going to put yourself through this amount of danger anyway? You could die!"

"Then so be it. I've had a happy life – met wonderful people, done amazing things, seen outstanding places. What's the harm in dying trying to help?"

River slapped the Doctor in the face. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! Don't you ever listen to me?"

"I always do. And I always pay attention to every word you say."

"Then why won't you stop this?"

"Because if I do what you're asking, I won't have anyone left to listen to," the Doctor replied. Softly, he kissed River on the forehead. "Do something for me, Professor Song – stay alive. I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I," River sobbed. She leant closer and kissed the Doctor on the lips. "I love you, sweetie."

"Then let me save you."

River looked down at her wrists. Whilst she and the Doctor had kissed, the Doctor had removed the vortex manipulator from her. She opened her mouth, ready to protest, but the Doctor had already activated the device and disappeared into wisps of smoke.

"No . . ." River gasped, a tear lingering in her eye. "You idiot!" she screamed, kicking the console. The TARDIS groaned.

"Oh, River . . ." Sasha soothed, rubbing River's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thank you," River stuttered. "Sasha, if you learn anything from the Doctor, it's that you should never trust him. Love him all you want, but don't bet your life on him. That's the mistake I've been making for years."

"We can't do anything now," Alec sighed.

"No. We're trapped here," Shannon confirmed. "We've come so far, and now we're straight back at the start. Snakes and ladders."

"I suppose it's what the Doctor wanted," Sasha muttered.

"That doesn't mean we have to do what he wants," River interrupted. "We're not controlled by him; we can make our own decisions. He's on that Dalek ship as we speak, so what's to stop us from following him there. I don't know about you, but I want to help."

"We can't get to him though!" Sasha pointed out. "All we've got is the TARDIS and it won't go anywhere other than where we are now on Earth and the Luna University."

"Exactly. We have the TARDIS," River smiled. "The biggest ship in the universe. You would image that there's something in here that can help us."

"Where would we find something that could help us?" Sasha questioned.

"I don't know. I'd like to find out myself."

Alec stepped forwards. "I'll help. Point me in the right direction and tell me what to do."

"Me too," Shannon added.

"Ok then. Liking the attitude. Span the whole of the TARDIS – look in every room, every draw and bring anything back to the console room if you think it could help. Bring weapons as well. If we're going back to the Dalek ship we might need to be armed," River instructed.

"You heard her: let's go!" Sasha cried.

* * *

The Doctor appeared in what appeared to be a laboratory. Several Daleks roamed the room, guarding it as their puppets fused wires and concentrated bubbling liquids before injecting them into Dalek mutants. Crouching, the Doctor watched with interest. There was so much technology. Smoke lingered in the air, and the lights flickered ever other moment from electrical experiments.

Silently, the Doctor scuttled through the room, his eyes peering over tables to make sure he wasn't being followed. Neither the Daleks nor their puppets saw the Doctor; they were too busy with their experiments.

Cautiously, the Doctor placed his hand across the table, feeling for anything of interest. He felt several large pieces of paper; he pulled them off the table and looked through the elaborately detailed plans that were on them. There were plans for new Dalek guns, teleport devices, new eyestalks, complicated shielding systems and the designs for the Dalek ships.

A smile crept across the Doctor's face. He folded up the designs for the ship and placed it on the inside pocket of his coat. As for the rest, he briefly looked at the gun designs, then placed them back on the table. Whilst he placed the documents back, he quickly scanned the room for anything else that might help. He recognised several objects that littered the room: a hand held Dalek gun, unusual plates of metal and a collection of everyday DIY equipment.

The Doctor had a plan. He needed a lot of the equipment in the room to execute it however, which would be hazardous, considering the number of Daleks in the room. There would be no chance unless he had the Dalek gun.

Suddenly, the Doctor made a dash for it. As two Daleks turned to face him, he slid behind a table.

"The Predator is located!"

"Restrain the Doctor!"

Finding a chance, the Doctor jumped onto the table, reached for the gun and aimed it at a Dalek. He fired, hitting the first Dalek in the eyestalk. It wailed as its head was blown apart, shattering into pieces.

"Extermina . . ." the second Dalek cried before being blown apart by the Doctor.

The Doctor shot the remaining Daleks, sending their heads into flames, but missed the puppets – their human figures enabled them to duck and hide behind tables. Following suit, the Doctor dived behind a table, avoiding a shot from a puppet. When there was silence, the Doctor leant out from behind the table and shot the remaining Dalek puppets.

Sparks flew from behind the Doctor as he stood up. The room was eliminated. He smiled a little. "Yep. I've still got it."


	19. Trap of the Daleks - Part 4

Using screwdrivers and nails and almost surgical looking equipment, the Doctor disassembled a Dalek. After exploding, most of the work had already been done for the Doctor, leaving pieces of mechanisms scattered across the ground. The Doctor took parts, hoarding them like a deluded genius, and reconstructed them to his own non-Dalek designs.

Beside the Doctor, one of the Dalek puppets twitched on the floor. It raised its palm towards him, where a Dalek gun protruded from its skin. It could quite speak properly, but managed to utter the words. "E . . . Ex . . . Exter . . . Extermin . . ."

The Doctor turned around, raised his Dalek gun, and shot. Casually, the Doctor wiped the sweat from his brow. He pocketed his devices. Before he changed his mind, he turned back to the Dalek puppet. It . . . She was a woman. A very beautiful woman, if it wasn't for the Dalek additions.

"Sorry . . ." the Doctor apologised. He pressed a button on his vortex manipulator and disappeared.

* * *

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything," Sasha apologised.

"I got these," Alec announced, entering the console room with a hockey stick, cricket bat and a golf club.

"They'll be useless against the Daleks," River frowned.

"I'm not sure what these are," Shannon said, carrying several electronic looking items.

"Let's have a look," River examined, rummaging through the items. "Well, there's a Cyber deactivation unit, a radio, I don't know what is this, or this and a sonic pulse."

"Sonic pulse? That sounds fun," Alec smiled.

"Really?" River frowned. She activated the device . . . Nothing happened. "The battery's flat. So, in total: nothing."

Sasha groaned, falling back against a railing. "We don't stand a chance, do we?"

"I still say we go in with these bats and clobber those metal suckers," Shannon decided, picking up the hockey stick. "Don't worry; that was just a joke."

"Not the time," Alec moaned.

"Yeah, I kinda realised," Shannon agreed.

"I'm starting to wonder what the point is," Sasha muttered. "We've got to trust the Doctor will be fine and that he'll destroy the Daleks. If he comes back for us, then there will've been no point in us worrying. If he does die out there, all we have to do is walk through those doors . . . If only I didn't care for him so much. If I barely knew him, this wouldn't be a problem."

"If the Doctor does die out there, we die here too," Alec reminded her. "There'll be no-one to stop the Daleks with us stuck here."

"We don't have a choice, do we? We can't help the Doctor, so we can either spend our lives in here or spend our lives at home. I don't know about you, but I'd choose home. My mum's there. My bed's there. It's safe and warm and welcoming. Don't get me wrong – I love this place too – but outside those doors I have a family," Shannon said. "If there's nothing else that I can do, I want my home."

"Me too," Alec agreed. "I want to travel for the rest of my life, but there's more I can do if I can't have that. I can go back to school and pass my exams. I'd like to . . . I don't know. It sounds stupid."

"Go on," Shannon insisted.

Alec gulped. "I'd like to meet someone. You know. That special person. I never will with my luck, but I'd give it a try. To be honest, I just want some friends. I used to have some great friends: Matt, who was always obsessed with food; Connor, the camp one; Craig, the sport guy that had this giant nose; Dave . . . he was in to taxidermy."

Shannon laughed. "My life is nothing like that. Most of my friends are obsessed with boy bands, make-up and Facebook. It's pretty boring. You can never really be sure whether to trust them. There are many people you can put one hundred percent of your trust into."

"You trust me, right?" Alec asked.

"Yes. Of course I do. You've been my best friend since Mr Derbyshire and those cells. How could I not trust you?"

"Well, I spend most of my time flying around through the universe."

"Fair point."

Alec laughed a little. "I make sure we get to come back to Earth every now and again."

"What's there on Earth? You have space! Why do you come back instead of everything out there?"

"Because of you," Alec replied, bluntly. "We'll come back again, once this is over. We could . . . I don't know. Have a coffee?"

"A coffee?"

"I know, stupid suggestion. It's the thing everyone says on TV, so I might as well try. We could go bowling? See a movie?"

"We could," Shannon replied.

Sasha and River looked up, exchanging the same expression. They were happy to see Alec's face, but at the same time they could help but remember what Shannon had told them. Shannon would never be able to see Alec again.

"Anytime?" Alec asked, smiling.

Shannon hesitated a little. She knew it was wrong to lead him on, but now wasn't the time to tell him. " . . . We'll see."

"Alright," Alec smiled.

"Alec, I don't . . ."

"You don't what?" Alec asked.

Shannon stuttered. "Nothing. I just hesitated."

* * *

The Doctor appeared in a dark room. In the centre of the room was a blue paradigm Dalek; its body was cut apart into pieces, and cables were plumbed into its head, which disappeared into the walls. He looked to the ship designs, trying to find where he was. The control room. Yes, the Doctor realised! The Dalek was used to control the ship, hidden away in a dark room. Slowly, a frown crept across the Doctor's face – the designs specified that there were three more Daleks in the room.

A croaking voice stuttered behind the Doctor, "Exterminate!"

Reacting just in time, the Doctor leapt behind the blue Dalek, shielding himself from the Dalek's shots. The room flickered with light, disorientating the Doctor as he cowered from the Daleks. There were hard to spot, but were visible before the moment the lights switched back off. Their blue eyestalks shone brightly, noticeable whether the room was light or dark.

His hands slipping, the Doctor reached for his Dalek gun. He found it. He fired a shot at a Dalek but missed; he was shaking. The lights flickered on, giving the Doctor a brief moment to accurately shoot two of the Daleks. The lights went out. From the amber burning of the two dying Daleks, the Doctor could see the final approaching Dalek. The Doctor shot and missed.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek cried. It shot at the Doctor, narrowly missing him.

The Doctor was finally able to shoot the Dalek, causing it to explode and collapse onto its side.

Gasping, the Doctor leant against the paradigm Dalek, watching as the others around him burned; their blue eyes flickered then died. Slowly, he eased himself off the ground. "Ok . . ." he muttered to himself. "Begin step two."

* * *

"That's it!" Alec gasped, blinded by his sudden revelation.

"That's what?" River asked.

"I've got it. I've cracked this wide open!" Alec laughed.

"But what is it?" River persisted.

"Nothing is new. Everything repeats. If we need to travel through time and space, we don't need something new – we need something we've already seen before! Mr Derbyshire had a device he used to snatch children out of time. We managed to take it from him, and I bet that it's still here in the TARDIS. If we can find it, we can use it to get back to the Doctor," Alec explained.

"That's brilliant," Sasha smiled.

"You bloody genius!" River cried. "We need that device! Do you know where it is?"

"I have an idea," Alec suggested.

* * *

The Doctor took his newly assembled device from his pocket. He used the screwdriver he had stolen to open up the front of the paradigm Dalek, exposing a jungle of wires and cables. Carefully, biting his lip, the Doctor cut several of the wires, then proceeding to attach one of his devices to the wires, connecting it to the Dalek.

Immediately, a light started flashing in the room and a siren wailed. The Doctor would have to move quickly. Scrambling, the Doctor removed the vortex manipulator from his wrist, attaching it too to the Dalek. With a quick tinker with the wiring, the vortex manipulator began to flash an orange light.

The Doctor smiled to himself. "You beauty . . ."

The floor shuddered, causing the Doctor to slip onto his back. It felt as though the floor was moving, yet the room stayed exactly the same. The cables wobbled. It was then that the Doctor realised that it wasn't the floor that was moving . . . The whole room was ascending.

* * *

"Found it?" River called.

"Yeah!" Alec called from beneath the console room. "Here it is," he announced, dashing up the stairs with the device in his hands. He threw it to River, who caught it.

"Ok," River muttered, beginning to type into the device. "This is a one person only transport system, so I'll go."

"Why you?" Sasha asked.

"Because I can work this thing," River replied. "I'll be back in this room in the next five seconds if I can get this thing to work accurately enough. See you soon." River activated the Derbyshire's device . . . Nothing happened. "What?" River cried, pressing the device again. Nothing happened.

"What's happened?" Shannon inquired.

"The battery's gone!" cried River, now resorting to slapping it.

"We've lost our only chance?" Sasha gasped.

"Can't we just recharge it?" Alec asked.

"This isn't a mobile phone. It's not as simple," River replied. "This is a time travel device; it needs the sort of energy we can only buy from the sorts of traders that only appear once in every couple of galaxies."

"But we've got the TARDIS. Surely it can use energy from this ship," Sasha suggested.

"Yes, of course!" River laughed. "No wonder the Doctor loves you lot. You're brilliant!"

"Yeah, alright, just get to it," Shannon insisted.

* * *

The room stopped. Looking around him, the Doctor recognised where he had arrived. He stood in a large room, blinded by the glittering bronze of the hundreds of Daleks that surrounded him. Their deadly eyes scattered throughout the darkness like bright city lights in the distance. Swallowing his dread in a thick ball, the Doctor smartened himself, ready for the pantheon of Daleks that surrounded him.

"Doctor!" the Dalek Emperor bellowed. "You have been summoned to the Dalek pantheon."

"Summoned?" the Doctor said, raising an eyebrow. "You make it sound so official."

"After escaping your prison, the Daleks are faced with no choice but to exterminate you. Prepare for you immediate extermination."

"No!" the Doctor cried, raising the second device he'd made. "Touch me and I activate this!"

"What is this device that you threaten us with?"

"My trap!" the Doctor smiled. "I've used your technology against you, Daleks; even your Supreme Strategist."

"What have you done?"

"I've implanted one of my own creations into your Supreme Strategist. A bomb, of sorts. When I activate it, your whole ship blows."

"The device does not have such a capacity," a Dalek announced.

"Really? I'd check again," the Doctor grinned. "I've wired a vortex manipulator into that Dalek. Do you know how much energy is in that one small device? Millions and billions of joules, I can assure you, all squashed into such a small space. When I detonate it, every last bit of energy from the vortex manipulator will surge throughout this ship. Even if it doesn't tear this ship apart - which I'm certain it will – it'll disable the programs embedded in the ship that stop it destroying itself. Any sort of regulation of control this ship has will be ineffective. But wait; that's not all! This isn't any old Dalek – this is your Supreme Strategist. This one Dalek has control over not just this ship, but the whole Dalek fleet. If this Dalek goes offline, the whole fleet will suffer the same.

"You are a fool, Doctor!" the Dalek Emperor laughed. "The other Dalek ships have Supreme Strategists to control them. Only this ship shall be destroyed."

"But this whole ship will be torn apart. If the vortex manipulator doesn't swallow your whole Dalek fleet in flames, then your own ship will. I have the ability to wipe every one of you out the sky in one movement of my thumb!"

"But you would destroy yourself in the process!"

"Just try me!" the Doctor spat.

* * *

"It's just managed one percent charge," Sasha announced, watching Derbyshire's device.

"What will that do?" Alec asked.

"Not much. Barely enough to get the Doctor and get back," River frowned.

"We'll have to use it as quick as we can; the Doctor's in trouble," Shannon reminded them.

"Ok. I'll do it," River announced. She unplugged the device and held it in her hands. Slowly she breathed. Just as he fingers touched the buttons, she stopped.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"Please, just go. That the Doctor and make sure he's safe," Shannon pleaded.

"I can't . . ." River stuttered.

"Then let me," Alec insisted, reaching for the device.

River pulled it away from him. "No, you can't. None of you can."

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"Thing it through. If we pull the Doctor away from the Dalek ship, then we may never get a chance like this to stop their plans. It's selfish. We'd get the Doctor back but lose Earth in the process," River explained.

Shannon covered her mouth as she gasped.

"But if we save the Doctor, imagine the amount of lives he could save," Alec argued.

"We can't make that sort of decision," Sasha interrupted. "We don't have to the right to choose Earth or the universe."

"If the Doctor dies out there then we lose them both," Alec pointed out.

"We can't save him," River decided.

"But we have to!" Alec pleaded.

"There has to be some other option!" Sasha begged.

River looked up. "We could do a swap. One of us could take the Doctor's place."

"I'll do it," Alec offered, stepping forwards.

"No! I won't let you!" Sasha refused, pulling Alec back.

"But if it saves the Doctor . . ."

"I don't care!" Sasha snapped. "I'll go, not you. I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but you're too young. I can't let you make a decision this big."

"She's right, Alec. You shouldn't go," Shannon agreed.

"I'll have to go," River announced, resetting the device. "I'm the Doctor's wife; it only seems right."

"River . . ." Shannon pleaded.

"No!" River snapped. "The Doctor is worth more than any of us. He has to survive this day."

"Let one of us do it instead," Alec insisted. "You travel the universe too; surely you have many more lives to save. We won't! What do any of us actually do?"

"You mean everything to the Doctor," River said. "The Doctor can't function without companions and he knows it."

"You mean everything to the Doctor too," Sasha added.

* * *

"If you destroy the Dalek ship you will destroy yourself!" the Doctor Emperor argued.

"Happily done. I've got a whole universe to protect, so don't for one moment think I'll even question my decision," the Doctor answered, his finger tightening on the bomb's trigger.

"Then we shall take the power from the Supreme Strategist so that your bomb cannot detonate."

"To do that, you would have to drain the entire ships power. It'll end with the same destructive result."

"But imagine the millions that will die as a result of your extermination."

The Doctor lowered his head. "I guess I'll have to live with that . . . Well, die with it, considering the circumstances. At least I'll be protecting the universe for that little but longer."

"We shall exterminate you this very second . . ."

"And I'll make it my dying act to destroy your Dalek fleet. Checkmate, Daleks!"

"This is not chess."

"No – it's extermination!"

* * *

"You can't go, River," Sasha pleaded.

"But I have to. Don't you get it?" River cried.

"Get what?"

"You have to survive this day too. All of you have to survive!"

"You don't have to look after us."

"I'm not. There's something coming," River explained, fearful look trapped in her eye. "Something's coming, and you have to be there when it arrives. Some_one_ is coming. I've already been there when it happens, but you haven't."

"Who's coming?" Alec asked.

River winked. "Spoilers."

"Then I'm sorry, Professor Song, but I'm going to screw up your past!" Sasha cried.

Without thinking, Sasha punched River in the nose. As River staggered back, covering her nose with blooded hands, Sasha grabbed Derbyshire's device from her hands. Before she disappeared, Sasha looked into her brother's eyes – they were a mix of pain and worry and confusion. That one look was never forgotten. That beautiful look of the brother she loved to the very core of her heart. She managed a weak smiled, holding in her tears against their pleas to escape. Then, with her fingers trembling and quaking, she activated the device and disappeared from the TARDIS.

The Doctor appeared. He wobbled a little; he was confused and extremely exhausted. Slowly, he looked up, staring at the shocked faces of his companions, all there but Sasha. "Where's Sasha?" he asked.

* * *

With a burst of white light, Sasha appeared inside the Dalek ship. She held out her hands, catching the Doctor's detonation device as it dropped it. Daleks filled her eyes, instilling panic and fear into her.

"Who is this primitive female?" the Dalek Emperor questioned.

"Who am I?" Sasha replied. "You've been worrying about the Doctor so long that you've forgotten the real enemy: me! I may only be a human, but I will claw at your metal cases for my survival, so just sit by and watch. My name is Sasha Parker. I'm a less than adequate police detective from London. My brother disappeared from my life for ten years and I was looking for him all that time. I found him again, and I was so happy – but you lot stole him from me. You've already crossed a line that should never be crossed, so now it's payback time. I'll do anything for the Doctor, and I'll do even more for my brother. Today's the day that you messed with the wrong woman. I'm going to die any moment now, so I'm going to take you all with me. So, taking mind that these are my last moments, I think it's time for an epic set of last words . . . Damn it! You know when the right thing to say just slips your mind? Oh well. I never was good at public speaking . . . Screw this. GO TO HELL!"

Sasha's thumb clamped down on the detonator. Immediately, she was thrown to her back by the pulse that ricocheted throughout the ship. Her hair billowed like leaves on an oak, whipped by the wind that surged through her. Orange. All she could see was the deep orange burning that raged through the ship and inter her eyes. Diamonds of sweat were glittered over her body, glistening a sparkly with light. Daleks wailed around her, eventually cut silent as their bodies spiralled into flames. Sasha was motionless, paralysed with fear as everything around her was engulfed with fire.

* * *

_**. . . So, that's it for now. On the edge of your seat? The final chapter will be posted soon. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and thanks for reading :)**_


	20. Trap of the Daleks - Part 5

Sasha gulped for air, only to inhale two lungs' worth of smoke and ash. There was only fire. She could feel its heat washing over her body, bathing her in its deadly grasp as its deep orange light flickered. A shard of metal fell from above her as the ship fell apart. Ash and rubble tumbled like dust. Darkness filled her eyes, and where there wasn't darkness there was burning. Chunks of Dalek bodies were scattered as they exploded. Only ever destruction.

Even her limbs were burning, aching as she moved, trying to crawl away from the fire, but it caught up with her. She couldn't. She didn't have the energy. All hope was lost as Sasha collapsed onto her back, resting in her fiery coffin.

There may not have been a silver lining . . . but there was a white light. In the distance, Sasha was sure she could see a white light. Then came the mechanical wheezing and groaning that reminded Sasha of the comfort that she needed at that very moment.

"You came back . . ." Sasha coughed, choking on the smoke but smiling nevertheless.

The TARDIS landed. The blue box stood amongst the fire and the burning, untouched by the deadly heat. It could've been a God, bathed in white light, never crumbling, never fading. The white light grew closer, seeping into Sasha's eyes as the TARDIS doors opened. Out stepped the Lord of Time himself.

Sasha watched, her vision fading into dark blurs, as the timeless man stepped towards her. Flames licked his heels, but he remained untouched, striding through the metal paths of hell in his Crombie coat.

"Help me . . ." Sasha gasped, her eyes flitting shut; her outstretched hand drooping to the floor as she slipped into a deep unconsciousness.

"I've got you," the Doctor whispered. He stood over Sasha weak, crumpled body, and grasped her in his arms. He took carried her, through the flames and the Dalek destruction, back into the white light that wondered from the heavenly blue box.

* * *

Claire Hodgson fixed her stethoscope around her neck and placed a pen in her pocket. She yawned, tightening her hair back into a bun and spat out her coffee, realising that she definitely preferred tea. "Come on, what've I got next?"

"Um . . ." the Head Ward Sister thought, tapping her fingers against an x-ray she'd been gazing at, clueless, for the past ten minutes. "There's a woman, mid-twenties, with mild burns and severe smoke inhalation."

"A fire?" Claire guessed.

"Well done, flippin' Sherlock!" the Sister shrugged.

"Jesus! You're cranky today!" Sasha gasped.

"Hey! Enough of that. I can't be bothered today. Just get some work done, then it's a round on me."

"You can't have alcohol in a hospital."

"Not beer. Doughnuts!"

Claire just laughed, giggling to herself as she walked through a set of large doors into the resuscitation room. Immediately, her laughing smile was struck down into a confused, almost tearful expression. Her hope sank to Atlantic depths.

Laid on a hospital bed, tubed to machines, Sasha's life was on weighing scales.

"What . . .?" Claire gasped, covering her mouth in shock. She looked around the room, where she spotted the Doctor, whose head was slumped on the shoulder of a blonde haired woman. "Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up. "Claire?"

"What the hell happened to her?" Claire snapped.

"I'm sorry. I tried to help her, I really did but . . ." the Doctor trailed off his sentence, leaning in to hug Claire.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't need . . ." Claire gave up her fight, relaxing as she hugged the Doctor back, enjoying the warmth. "What happened, Doctor? The last time we met, you said something about a meteorite?"

"This is something different," the Doctor explained. "There was some trouble."

"What trouble?"

The Doctor gulped. "I'm sorry but I shouldn't say."

Claire pushed the Doctor away from her. "What? You can't say? You've only been in her life for a week and already she's in a critical state. You'd better tell me or I swear to God I will have the police dragging you away with cracked knuckles if that's what it takes to get an answer out of you!" she snapped. "A while ago, she told me not to mention, but she came into my flat in a state. She didn't make sense; she was saying nonsense. She said she couldn't tell me what had happened, and now you're doing the same. I'm not asking you, Doctor, I'm telling you: explain what's going on!"

"It's you," Alec gasped, standing out of his seat. "It didn't recognise you at first, but now I do."

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are . . .?" Claire spun around, facing Alec. She recognised him immediately. She remembered the face of that teenage boy from ten years ago. "How is that possible?"

"Claire, it's me, Alec."

"I know who you are," Claire replied. "It's the how that's confusing me. You were lost! You were missing for ten whole years! None of this makes sense! First I had Sasha crying her eyes out; then there were soldier in my flat, telling me a meteorite was going to hit London; now my best friend's in critical condition and her brother, who went missing as a teenager, has reappeared ten years later with not a day of it on his face. I can't . . . This is 's going on? This doesn't make sense!"

"Claire, let me explain," the Doctor offered.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Claire screamed.

"Nurse Hodgson!" a Doctor snapped. "This is a hospital; please don't disturb our patients. I'll have to call security to remove you from the building if you do not comply."

"That's fine," Claire insisted, breathing deeply to calm herself, "I was leaving anyway."

"Claire . . ."

"No, Doctor!" Claire snapped. "Stay in her with Sasha. Look after her. I just need some time . . ." she stormed out of the room, her reddened eyes drowning in tears.

"I should . . ."

"No, Doctor," River interrupted, stopping the Doctor from chasing after Claire. "I'll go after her. Don't worry, I'll explain everything. She's involved now; she deserved to know." Silently, River left, leaving the other three to watch over Sasha.

As River left, the room was filled with an electronic beeping. Panic thickened, deepening into hysteria as doctors and nurses rushed into the room, surrounding Sasha's body. Someone held Alec back – he didn't know who; it didn't matter. All he could do was watch, dizzy with fear as the room was filled with hurried voices.

"What's happening to Sasha?" Alec cried, pushing whoever held him back to get to his sister. "Someone tell me!"

Shannon appeared, clutching his shoulders as she gently eased him away from Sasha. "Sssh," she soothed him. "Alec, you have to stay calm. You need to stay back so the doctors can make her better."

"But I need to be here," Alec pleaded, reaching out.

"No!" Shannon snapped, having to drag Alec out of the room into a corridor. "You need to leave!"

"But she's sick. I want to be near her!" Alec insisted.

"They're taking her to surgery," the Doctor said, appearing beside Shannon in the corridor. "She'll be fine. It just looks a bit scary; that's all."

"Sit down," Shannon insisted, easing Alec into chair. "It'll be ok."

"Yeah . . . Ok . . ." Alec muttered, starting to settle. The doors to the resuscitation room opened as Sasha was taken to surgery, dragged by doctors in a hospital bed. "Sasha . . ." Alec stuttered, reaching out to his sister. For a moment, there hands met, but not for long as she was rushed away. Shannon hugged Alec.

Calm. Finally, a moment of silence from the tears and the havoc that had persisted – like a secret desperate to unravel.

"Shannon?" a voice asked from down the corridor.

Shannon looked up from Alec's shoulder. Down the corridor, there was a woman with blonde hair, wearing a cardigan and jeans. Immediately, Shannon stood up. Alec watched her, wondering whether the expression on her face was happiness r dread. He soon realised that dread would be correct.

"Mum, why are you here?" Shannon asked.

"Your nan's gone and twisted her ankle while gettin' off the bus again," Shannon's mum, Francesca, said. "It's worked out fine cos I was lookin' for you anyways. Come on, let's get goin'!"

"Not now, Mum," Shannon begged.

"How come? What's goin' on anyways? Why are you here?" Francesca inquired. She noticed Alec. "Oh. Right. It's that boy again – the one that's making you keep secrets."

"He's not making me keep secrets," Shannon corrected.

"I wouldn't believe that if it were written in gold. Come on."

"Mum, don't make me do this," Shannon pleaded.

"It's ok," Alec said. "Go home. We'll come back for you when Sasha's ok again."

"But you won't be able to," Shannon sobbed.

"Why?" Alec asked, a little confused.

"Haven't you told him? Come on. Get it over with so we can go; the train leaves in an hour," Francesca insisted.

"What train?" Alec worried.

"It's . . ." Shannon stuttered. "Alec . . ."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving London. We've got trains tickets booked and we're going."

"That's fine. The TARDIS can still get to you."

"That's not the point!" Shannon cried. Her body was shaking a little. "My Mum doesn't want me to be around you anymore."

"What?"

"I know. It's stupid. Mum still thinks there's something going on ever since I've disappeared. She's paranoid and thinks you've got something to do with it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But I can't see you again," Shannon sobbed, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Alec gasped. "You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't," Shannon apologised, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Mums sorted it for us to leave in an hour."

"Yeah, so we'd better get a shift on," Francesca called.

"Not now, Mum!" Shannon cried. "Can't you see that I'm talking?"

"Just tell her that you don't want to go," Alec suggested, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

Shannon shook her head. "I know how ridiculous it sounds, but I think I want to go."

"But just minutes ok we had plans. I was going to stop at Earth every other day so we could spend some more time together."

"I don't want to be burden, and I would be if I keep dragging you back here."

"You wouldn't be a burden. Don't you understand that I want to be a bigger part in your life?"

"I know. And I'd like that. But really? It's just a fantasy that we've created into an illusion. This sort of a relationship can't last . . ." A moment's silence. "This scares me, Alec. Even if this relationship did last, then it would end how things have happened now – with you caught up in destruction. Look at what's happened to your sister; I don't want it to happen to you. It's selfish, I know, but I can't afford to be dragged into this danger. My life's already been changed since the first time we met . . . I can't let it happen again."

"But this is a good thing!" Alec insisted, stepping forwards and holding Shannon's hands. "You mean everything to me, Shannon, so don't do this."

"What about Sasha? Your sister needs you more than I do, and more than I ever will do. I'm stopping this now before both of us get hurt." Slowly, Shannon removed her hands from Alec's warming hold. She walked to her mother, where she began to disappear into the distance.

"SHANNON!" Alec called, his eyes red and glistening with tears. "Please . . ."

Shannon stopped. She turned to her mother and told her to wait, then she ran back down the corridor towards Alec. She took his hands in hers and spoke to him. "If this wasn't so complicated then I would've dropped everything for you. Derbyshire tore my life apart in his cold, cruel hands, and you've build me back again. You have changed my life in so many ways and I want you to know that it was for the better. Don't remember me as the girl that you couldn't have; remember me as the girl that you should have had. You deserve better, Alec Parker. What am I? I'm just Shannon Taylor from that crappy housing estate."

"No!" Alec snapped. "You're Shannon Taylor. You're funny and sweet and brave and beautiful. I'm not worth that single tear that's caught in your eye right now, because you deserve better than me and better than anyone you'll ever meet."

"Is that so?" Shannon smiled. "Even still, that won't change anything. We need to move on, Alec. You need to jump in your blue box and fly away through the universe. I need to be a better daughter because that's what my mum deserves."

"If this is about who deserves what, then what do you deserve? Surely you're about to give up on something that you deserve?"

"Oh, I know what I deserve," Shannon grinned. She leaned forwards, lifting off her toes as she kissed Alec's soft, warm lips. For that one moment, Francesca and the Doctor disappeared from the corridor, leaving nothing but the warmth and intimacy that connected them. All was gold and the red of lips. Slowly, wanting to hold on to that deep closeness, Shannon pulled away. "I think you deserved that too."

Alec stepped back a little, his whole body tingling. "Why won't you stay?"

"Sssh," Shannon whispered. "The girl you should have had, remember."

Alec never saw Shannon again. The kiss was his last memory of her beautiful face. Some memories are made to be remembered. The girl he should have had . . .

* * *

"Back to the start, hey," River smiled, leaning against the TARDIS console as she and the Doctor landed, not quite sure of where.

"We're back where we started, not the start," the Doctor corrected her, definitely a little solemn.

"Smile, Doctor. For me," River pleaded. "You escaped with them both; that's a success. And I know you blame yourself for what's happened, but remember this: you tried as hard as you could. You walked through an exploding ship to rescue Sasha, and you could've stopped Shannon from leaving. Either way, you destroyed the Daleks."

"Sasha destroyed the Daleks."

"And you gave her one hell of a starting point," River grinned.

"What is it, River?" the Doctor asked abruptly.

"What's what?" River inquired, a little confused.

"What's coming for me? Ever since the Angels, I can tell that you've been hiding something from me. I see this look in your eyes, and it's like you're sad."

"Then don't look into my eyes."

"But how about that cut on your leg? How did that happen? And you keep hinting at something in my future. I want to know."

"You know I can't tell you."

"Please, just tell me. A hint? A spoiler?"

"Maybe," River grinned. She walking towards the doors and opened them, stepping halfway out the TARDIS. "He's coming for you, Doctor. He's returning from your past, and now he's going to destroy your future. It's already happened for me, so there's no turning back. What's about to happen is fixed in history."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows; curiosity and worry building inside him. "What's fixed? Who's coming for me?"

"Oh," River grinned. "I think we both know who. I won't tell you, of course. Spoilers," she laughed, closing the TARDIS doors behind her.

The Doctor chuckled to himself as he spun the TARDIS through time, flicking switches and pulling levers. "I think we both know who."

* * *

"You ok?" Alec asked, clutching Sasha's limp hand. She was still unconscious. It was dark. A little moonlight entered through the window, along with the deep amber of a street light on the kerb. "You'd better be ok, Sis. Great. I'm talking to myself now. You can't even hear me, can you? I bet your just dreaming about unicorns or biscuits or some holiday you're planning that's never going to happen." Suddenly, Alec leaned closer to his sister's body, grasping her hand in both of his. "Be better!" he pleaded. "Please, for me, do one thing: get better. Wake up, at least. I want to see those eyes open, and your fingers twitching. No? You always were a boring old cow. Now I really wish you can't hear me," Alec laughed, a tear rolling as he chuckled. "Wake up. Please . . . Wake up."

Sasha didn't do anything – she just lay there, unconscious.

"I need you. Don't just give up when your brother needs you!" Alec begged. "I remember when Mum died. Emily Parker. She lay in a bed just like this one as we sat beside her dying body, just like I am now. I won't let it happen again; not with you. I've lost too much today, so you'd better wake up! Come on . . . One push . . . Please . . . For me . . ."

Slowly, Alec was aware of a twitching between his hands. He opened his clamped palms, watching as a set of fingers began to move. A smile lit up across his face. "Yes . . ." Alec laughed. "Yes!"

"I knew she'd be fine," the Doctor smiled, leaning against the door of the room.

"She's awake. She's going to be better. Thank you!" Alec cried.

"Thank the surgeons; I didn't do anything," the Doctor declined.

"You walked through a burning ship to save her. I owe you at least this," Alec insisted, jumping into the Doctor's arms for a warm hug.

"Oh . . . Ok," the Doctor stuttered. "I'm not particularly comfortable with this, Alec."

"Shut up," Alec said, squeezing the Doctor even tighter.

"Here," the Doctor offered, handing Alec a piece of plastic. "There's a hotel on this street. Room four one three. Get yourself a good night's sleep. I thought you should be nearer to Sasha. I'll take the TARDIS for a spin; back in the morning."

Alec accepted the room key. "Thanks. You're too kind. You know, when we first started travelling, I was sure you hated me."

"No. I never hated you. I was testing you, that's all. I wanted to see what type of person you were. You're kind, brave and adventurous; I like people like that."

"Thanks . . . It's creepy that I have to thank you so much today."

"Ok, I hated you a little." Alec just laughed. "Back in the morning?"

"Anytime you like," Alec grinned. "I'll be here. You'll be anywhere. Just one last time, Doctor: thank you."

"My pleasure, Alec Parker. I hope Sasha gets better. I really do. Anyway, I should be going now. Look after yourself, Alec. I'll be seeing you soon." Alec watched as the Doctor closed the door behind him, suddenly disappearing.

As the latch of the door clicked, Sasha gasped, jolting upwards as she woke. She shook out her hair, her eyes still adjusting. Immediately, she hugged Alec, nearly breaking his ribs. "Are you ok?" she gasped.

"Yeah, of course. We were more worried about you, to be honest," Alec replied.

"I heard the door close," Sasha started to remember. "Anyone important? Who was it?"

A smile spread through Alec, yet he hid it, almost revelling in the thrill of his little secret. "It was no-one. Just a doctor."

* * *

"Hello. This is Captain Rippon. Can I take a name please?"

"Yes. Erm . . . Francesca Taylor."

"Ok, Miss Taylor. What is it you have to tell me?"

" . . . It's about my daughter - Shannon."

"Shannon Taylor? Yes, I'm aware of her. What is the problem?"

"There's this boy she knows. His name is Alec Parker. I don't know how, but he was involved in her disappearance. I've taken Shannon away to get shot of this boy, but even still, I'm sure that we need to stay away from him."

" . . . Alec Parker? We have his name on file."

"Ha! I thought so. He's dangerous! Alec Parker is a danger to this nation and I need to trust you to catch him. Keep him away from me and my daughter and anyone else. Get Alec!"

"Don't worry, Miss Taylor. We'll get him."

* * *

_**OH MY GOD! Thanks so much for reading this series! I'd really like some feedback, and I'd appreciate if you could tell me whether you'd be interested in a second series. Thanks so much, I hope you've enjoyed every chapter. Thanks guys! I'll be back with a Christmas special later this month :)**_


End file.
